


Star Wars: Una divergencia

by mercurioretrogrado



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Balance in the Force (Star Wars), Coruscant Underworld (Star Wars), Dark Side vs Light Side (Star Wars), Female Friendship, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, New Republic Era (Star Wars), Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Platonic Romance, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Seduction to the Dark Side, Space Pirates, The World Between Worlds (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurioretrogrado/pseuds/mercurioretrogrado
Summary: El último Jedi ha desaparecido. Nueva República y Primera Orden se acercan a un conflicto inminente. En el mundo criminal del bajo Coruscant, luz y oscuridad se difuminan. En éste, el caos está por desatarse por un complicado despertar en la Fuerza.  [AU, 34DBY]. Esta historia comienza parafraseando los eventos ocurridos durante las secuelas, pero no termina así.





	1. En el bajo Coruscant

El camarín de la Taberna del Jizz era por costumbre un hervidero de chismes, y esa noche no era la excepción. El escándalo de la noche era que la Escuadra Civil, simpatizantes fanáticos de la Primera Orden, patrullaban el bajo Coruscant como dueños del lugar. Nadie entendía qué podrían hacer ahí salvo imponer su presencia como una nueva demostración de poder. Otra que, como en los últimos meses, no tendría respuesta ni de las fuerzas de seguridad locales, ni de las autoridades de la desarticulada Nueva República.

A minutos de iniciar el espectáculo, dos pantoranas se enfrascaron tanto en la noticia que apenas notaron cuando el resto de las bailarinas perdió el interés. Para su cultura, la política era otra forma de arte. Para las otras, la mayoría nacidas y criadas en la ciudad subterránea, el gobierno era algo tan abstracto y lejano como lo que había más allá del Borde Exterior. Aisladas del grupo, ayudándose a entrar en intrincados trajes de lentejuelas, las chicas debatían con vehemencia.

\- ...es cuestión de tiempo, esto es una muestra de hasta donde pueden llegar si lo desean. Hasta el viejo Jinx dice que la Primera Orden trama algo grande contra la Nueva República -cuchicheó Quinn a su compañera Freya-. Un desertor se lo dijo como hace una hora. Un stormtrooper.

Escuchando esto, una twi'lek llamada Nix se volteó a mirarla alzando una ceja.

Freya sólo rodó los ojos. Pandillas iban y venían, Escuadra Civil era tan solo otra creyéndose con derecho a intimidar. Pero Quinn todo lo explicaba con conspiraciones y ataques a la democracia. Ahí abajo, ningún gobierno garantizaba la seguridad de nadie. República, Imperio, Nueva República... el nombre no importaba si los únicos que lo distinguían eran los ricos de allá arriba. En el bajo mundo la vida no cambiaba. A veces había menos crimen, a veces más. El resto eran puras palabras.

\- Dudo que algo de aquello afecte nuestras vidas –replicó con paciencia-. Pero si te tranquiliza, hasta la Nueva República asegura que la Primera Orden no anexará planetas con violencia. No tienen la capacidad militar ni el apoyo de la gente para hacerlo.

\- Dile eso a Escuadra Civil –dijo Quinn, preocupada-. No lo tienen todavía. ¿Pero mañana? ¿O en un par de meses?

Lo cierto era que en Coruscant, uno de los últimos planetas en unirse a la Nueva República al volver a la democracia, aún rondaba el fantasma del Imperio. Nix aprovechó una pausa para intervenir.

\- A mí me dijeron que en la Primera Orden nadie deserta. O bien nadie lo hace, y vive para contarlo. Además, ¿un stormtrooper con una consciencia?

Dijo esto último con ironía. Nadie de la taberna había visto stormtroopers en persona, pero corrían rumores de la profunda devoción de las tropas de la Primera Orden a sus líderes. Real o inventado, los informes eran tan diversos como las fuentes que los hacían correr, pero un desertor era algo nuevo.

\- Jinx no mentiría con algo así -insistió Quinn-. Tiene contactos, fuentes importantes...

\- La Resistencia, de seguro -Freya se cruzó de brazos-. ¡El anciano está demente! ¿Sabías que aún respalda a Leia Organa? ¡La mismísima hija de Darth Vader...!

Protestas y abucheos amortiguaron la discusión. El controvertido parentesco entre la Princesa y la mano derecha del Emperador no dejaba a nadie indiferente, aún después de seis años. Las opiniones de su nueva cruzada contra la Primera Orden se polarizaban, sembrando discordia dondefuera. Se acumulaba una tensión sin nombre desde que la heroína de la República renunció al Senado Galáctico para comandar la Resistencia. Quinn veía esto con preocupación. Freya no estaba lista para hacerlo.

\- Ya, pero seamos realistas, chicas -terció Nix, de pronto todas las escuchaban-. La Resistencia está más calificada para defender a la Nueva República, que la propia Nueva República.

Una nueva oleada de murmullos y silbidos colmó el reducido espacio tras bambalinas.

\- Pues ve a unirte a la Resistencia, si estás tan convencida -la desafió alguien través del camarín.

Un par aplaudió. Otras abuchearon. Nix dirigió una mirada envenenada a la fuente del comentario, tomando aire para responder, cuando un chirrido metálico hizo que todas se sobresaltaran. En cinco minutos, el telón se levantaba.

Guardando su aliento de ser desperdiciado frente a la estúpida propuesta, Nix salió dignamente de la habitación para coordinar la apertura con Jinx, el técnico encargado del espectáculo. Ella, una bailarina de taberna, unirse a la Resistencia...

***

Un cargado silencio flotó en el camarín tras la partida de Nix. Miedo. Incomodidad. Preocupación. Desdén. Rue tenía que centrarse en ella misma otra vez. Aquellas sensaciones no le pertenecían. En hosco silencio, terminó de peinarse y maquillarse para su presentación. Se miró al espejo y suspiró, tratando de controlar su irritación.

Fanáticos en Coruscant y un stormtrooper suelto. Lo que le faltaba. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior. Su labio inferior aún estaba herido, pero el maquillaje disimulaba desde ojeras a moretones a la perfección. Intentó sonreír, pero por la hinchazón le resultó una mueca. Bufó. Como si fueran a la Taberna del Jizz para ver las caras de sus bailarinas.

El sonido de aplausos llegó al camarín, avisando que Nix ya había terminado su número. Era su turno ahora. Volvió a revisar que los guantes ocultasen sus nudillos, y ajustándose la falda, salió de la habitación por un pasillo rodeado de altas cortinas negras.

Algo la detuvo. Vio con el rabillo del ojo como Nix corría hacia ella desde un lateral del escenario en penumbras. Ésta agarró su brazo con inusual cercanía, pero Rue no tuvo tiempo de protestar. La twi'lek susurró frenéticamente en su oído:

\- Están aquí. Escuadra Civil. Armados.

Palideció de golpe tras el elaborado maquillaje. No ahora. Nix fue al camarín a alertar a las demás. La luz del escenario cambió, y Rue reaccionó con un vuelco en el estómago. Era su señal. De todas las condenadas tabernas del nivel, eligieron su taberna. No podía ser coincidencia. Pero debía subir.

Intentó calmarse razonando que eran fanáticos, no militares. ¿La Primera Orden en un bar? Para eso tenían espías. La sangre se le heló en las venas. Espías. En la sombra, su respiración sonaba agitada. Se convenció de que las teatrales líneas pintadas en su rostro la ocultarían. No era nadie. Solo una bailarina. Solo debía salir, sonreír, y dejar que viesen lo que venían a ver. Su cara no, sin duda.

***

Desde una ubicación del fondo, de espaldas a una pared, QR-2506 no perdía de vista al repugnante grupo de farsantes. Ignorando el desprecio de los locales, ostentaban extraoficialmente el símbolo de la Primera Orden con orgullo, confiados en que sería respetado y temido incluso en ese antro de mala muerte. Se llevarán una sorpresa, pensó, agarrando el blaster que escondía bajo la mesa. Pronto.

QR dejó la Primera Orden con un único propósito: alertar a la Resistencia del arma que construían. Le tomó meses juntar valor para irse. Huir no fue fácil, esconderse fue peor. Pero lo más difícil fue dar con ellos en el bajo Coruscant sin atraer la atención de los cazarrecompensas. Ahora, su misión había acabado. Terminando el espectáculo, Jinx daría aviso a los Rebeldes y ellos sabrían que hacer.

En cuanto a él, la libertad era algo tan nuevo como aterrador. Pensaba en qué hacer a continuación cuando, al despedirse del viejo, notó a Escuadra Civil. Ciudadanos jugando a ser soldados. Un insulto tanto a la Nueva República, por su deslealtad, como a la Primera Orden, por su indisciplina. Yéndose a juerga en uniforme.

No se veía a sí mismo en la Resistencia, su condicionamiento aún le jugaba malas pasadas de vez en cuando. Pero sí veía lo fácil que sería para él acabar con esos impostores. Los observó por largo rato, calculando sus posibilidades. Debía ser fuera, para evitar colaterales. Pero necesitaría paciencia. Bufó. Estaba cansado de esperar, quería disparar. Sacar aunque fuese parte de la ira que lo consumía, por todo lo que le hicieron, y le hicieron hacer en la Primera Orden.

Esos civiles no tenían idea de como se vivía ahí adentro. Habían crecido con libertad de elegir, y aún así apoyaban un bando que les quitaría eso, sus nombres, familia y hogar. Aún así, habían elegido llevar el símbolo de la Primera Orden en sus brazos y gorras. Ahora enfrentarían las consecuencias. Esperaría, solo para hacerlos pagar por su arrogancia. Y hasta entonces, no les quitaría ojo de encima.

Pero cuando el telón se abrió de nuevo, tuvo que desviar la mirada. Simplemente tuvo que hacerlo.

***

Cuando las cortinas se abrieron, los hologramas la enceguecieron. Rue agradeció que así no pudiese ver al público. Cuando los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar, su cuerpo despertó. Alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza con un fluido movimiento, y los tambores le dieron la señal de avanzar.

Con la frente en alto, se deslizó entre giros y floreos por el escenario, bajando hacia las mesas. Sintió la corrosión acumularse en su estómago al reconocer el símbolo de la Primera Orden en un hombre próximo a ella, pero no tardó en notar que ninguno de ellos le ponía atención. No a su cara.

Ella era un simple adorno revoloteando alrededor de su juerga. Sus uniformes no eran más que prendas color gris carbón, con bandas y gorras que llevaban los distintivos. Eran como niños ebrios jugando a los disfraces. Si no fuese por los blasters que llevaban colgados al cinturón, probablemente no serían un peligro para nadie más que para sí mismos. Rue casi suspiró de alivio. Casi.

Porque en el resto del salón, ni siquiera los que toleraban a la Primera Orden se veían a gusto con su presencia. Ella podía sentir la hostilidad dirigida a la confiada milicia civil, que brindaba y bromeaba entre sí. Un hombre en particular, oculto entre las sombras, irradiaba odio puro en su dirección.

Abrumada por las sensaciones del salón, volvió al escenario entre contoneos y sonrisas que nadie correspondía. Cuando la música terminó, hubo una tibia ronda de aplausos. La luz se apagó, y ella corrió tras bambalinas superada por las náuseas.

Al llegar al camarín, vomitó en el basurero. Quinn y Freya la miraron aterradas antes de ir a su presentación, y el resto del elenco las siguió para ver a Escuadra Civil desde las vigas. Si Rue hubiese estado sola, se habría quebrado en llanto. No iban por ella. Pero aun con la cabeza en el basurero, podía sentir la familiar presencia de su compañera de baile.

\- ¿Estás bien...?

Nix la miraba desde una silla cercana. Estaban solas. Rue levantó la cabeza y asintió limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano enguantada. No estaba bien. Trató de no pensar en la última vez que vio a la Primera Orden, pero ahora que pasaba la exaltación del momento, no podía dejar de sentirlos. Ni allá afuera, imponiendo su presencia simbólica, ni ahí mismo, en su propio cuerpo. Volvió a vomitar.

\- No estás bien -dictaminó Nix, seria-. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

\- No quiero -se apresuró a decir con voz estrangulada-. No quiero ni recordarlo.

Recuperó una botellita de los pliegues de la falda, enjuagó su boca con el contenido y lo escupió en el basurero ante la atónita mirada de Nix. Luego bebió otro sorbo que sí tragó. El calor líquido la reconfortó, pero sus manos y piernas siguieron temblando.

\- ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea...? Tendrás que salir de nuevo pronto.

La twi'lek tenía buenas intenciones, pero Rue no estaba de humor para ser cuestionada.

\- Soy una chica grande -respondió, cortante. Luego recordó que en el siguiente número tendrían que salir juntas-. Lo siento. Quiero decir que lo he hecho antes.

\- Eso no me tranquiliza -objetó, alzando las cejas-. No me tranquiliza para nada.

\- Puedo manejarlo -tras una pausa, hizo una mueca-. Pero Nix... necesito pedirte un favor.

Las palabras sonaron extrañas en sus labios, pero tampoco veía otra opción. La twi'lek no daba crédito a sus oídos, y con justa razón: en tres años de conocerse era el intercambio de palabras más largo que tenían fuera de los ensayos. A Rue le constaba, ella lo había preferido así. Luego de evaluarla unos momentos, Nix suspiró, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

***

QR-2506 apenas vio a las pantoranas contorsionistas. Los civiles faltaban el respeto al uniforme, ebrios ahí entre la escoria. Sospechaba que su ira tenía más que ver con la ideología impuesta desde niño que con un real aprecio por el símbolo. Y aquello lo confundía.

Ya no veía a la Primera Orden como la salvadora de la galaxia, pero tampoco creía en la Nueva República. Los últimos días había visto con impotencia el caos desatarse a su alrededor, y lo más terrible, no había visto a nadie hacer nada. Quería creer que la Resistencia era la excepción, Jinx le contó maravillas de ellos tratando de enrolarlo. Pero solo sus acciones lo convencerían.

La Starkiller estaba por ser terminada. Tan solo esperaba que los detuviesen antes de usarla. Se limpió el sudor de las manos en el pantalón, tocando el blaster para sentirse seguro. Los impostores no se irían pronto, el trago los entorpecía. Reconoció no estar tan nervioso por ellos, sino por una duda que de pronto lo invadió. ¿Y si ni la Resistencia no podía con ellos? Él había sacrificado tanto ya...

Los hombres que vigilaba se entusiasmaron al ver a la twi'lek de nuevo en el escenario. Parecían animales. Junto a ella, la humana del segundo acto volvió a cautivarlo. Esta vez sus trajes y maquillajes hacían juego. Si bien las vestimentas apenas mostraban piel, él no podía dejar de verlas. Y es que las chicas bailaban con espadas, auténticas reliquias, equilibradas sobre la cabeza.

Con gracia bajaron del escenario a girar y contonearse entre las mesas. La música era suave, misteriosa, y ellas se movían casi flotando con las espadas en perfecto balance. La piel se le erizó. La majestuosa figura de la twi'lek se robaba las miradas, pero la humana se movía a veces con los ojos cerrados, como impulsada por algo más que ella misma...

Al llegar al centro del salón, la twi'lek se sentó en el suelo alcanzando teatralmente su espada a la humana. Ésta a su vez, las hizo girar en sus manos formando un patrón. Los brazos elegantes de la twi'lek y las armas de la humana estaban tan sincronizados que las bailarinas fluían pero nunca se tocaban. El joven contenía la respiración.

La humana equilibró ambas espadas sobre su tocado de flores, y recorrieron por separado el salón al suave ritmo de la música. Se dirigían ya de vuelta al escenario cuando, pasando por la mesa de Escuadra Civil, la twi'lek frenó de golpe. Uno de ellos le obstruyó el paso mientras otro la forzó a sentarse en su regazo. QR sintió su ira expandirse con violencia al resto de su cuerpo. Se agarró de la mesa para no abalanzarse contra el infeliz.

Si intervenía entonces, alguien podría reconocerlo y Escuadra Civil podría escabullirse. Pero no podía dejar que los desgraciados se salieran con la suya. Él apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse por la twi'lek? No tuvo tiempo para decidir. La humana cortó en dos la gorra del agresor con la espada, apuntándolo con ella. Su suave voz resonó en cada rincón del salón.

\- O te guardas las manos -siseó-. O te las corto.

Automáticamente los otros cinco se pararon amenazantes. La segunda espada se detuvo a centímetros de la barbilla del siguiente más cercano. Los cuatro restantes sacaron sus blasters y apuntaron a las dos chicas. QR asimilaba que las espadas realmente tenían filo cuando vio a varios de los clientes de alrededor sacar sus armas, preparándose para disparar. Rodeados, Escuadra Civil se guardó las espaldas entre sí, repartiéndose objetivos.

Ellos no saldrían con vida de ahí. Debía elegir y pronto entre huir o quedarse a pelear. La misteriosa música no dejaba de sonar en el por lo demás silencioso salón. Vio que la humana echaba fuego y maldiciones por los ojos, pero en el rostro de la twi'lek solo había miedo. Había visto tantas veces esa expresión antes de jalar el gatillo... La decisión fue entonces un impulso, o un sentimiento, tan natural como el de respirar.

***

\- ¡Muerte a la Primera Orden! -exclamó alguien desde el fondo.

Uno de los fanáticos cayó abatido. Rue se arrojó al suelo antes de que el salón comenzara a relucir con disparos yendo y viniendo. Cuando buscó a Nix con la mirada para que ésta hiciera lo mismo, ella ya no estaba ahí. Un Escuadra Civil se la llevaba como escudo en dirección a la trastienda.

Sintió con claridad desgarradora lo que ahí pasaría. Debió degollarlos cuando tuvo oportunidad, pensó con furia. Se arrastró con las espadas hacia detrás del bar, deseando equivocarse. Pero con ese tipo de cosas, Rue nunca se equivocaba. Sintió la repugnante disposición del grupo en el momento en el cual ella y Nix salieron al escenario, y ahora se reprendía el no haber hecho algo antes.

\- ¡Es QR-2506! -alcanzó a oír en su difícil trayecto por mesas tiradas, sillas rotas y heridos- ¡Den aviso a la Primera Or...!

Un disparo acalló al chismoso para siempre. Con sentimientos encontrados, vio como le daban en el pecho al hombre que primero se había alzado para defenderlas. QR-2506. Un stormtrooper. Un desertor. Éste cayó abatido, y ya no se movió más.

Postergó su horror al ver muerto a Jinx en la trastienda para abalanzarse contra el hombre que forcejeaba con Nix. La twi'lek luchaba por zafarse, pero el agarre de su rival era brutal. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca como para usar las espadas, por lo que Rue lo desestabilizó con una llave.

Éste liberó a Nix para recuperar el equilibrio, y la twi'lek cayó al suelo. Rue fue estampada contra la pared con un golpe que la dejó sin aire. El hombre aprovechó ése momento para ir por su blaster, pero Nix lo recogió del suelo primero y lo apuntó. Jaló el gatillo, pero nada pasó.

El seguro estaba puesto. La twi'lek abrió los ojos como platos buscando en dónde quitarlo. El hombre acercándose le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva, momento que Rue aprovechó para arrojarse sobre él. Lo derribó bocabajo torciendo entre sus piernas uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, y no se detuvo hasta oír el crujido. El grito de dolor del hombre se sintió como música para sus oídos, pero aquella oleada de placer le recordó que debía controlarse. Lo estaba sintiendo de nuevo.

Aquel pensamiento la paralizó. Se obligó a sí misma a alejarse de él. Nix lo apuntó con el blaster ahora sin seguro mientras éste gemía y se retorcía en el suelo.

Un seguidor de la Primera Orden, y además un abusador. Dejarlo vivo era más de lo que merecía, y mucho menos de lo que Rue deseaba hacer con él. Temblaba de ira. Sería tan fácil para alguien como ella estirar la mano y... no. Con el pulso por las nubes y el juicio nublado, se alegró de no tener el arma en sus manos. Era el agresor de Nix, después de todo. Ella decidiría.

Su compañera disparó, pero sólo lo aturdió. Luego la trastienda quedó en silencio.

Desde el salón aún se escuchaban gritos y disparos amortiguados. El sonido, sumado a la visión del cuerpo inerte frente a ellas ofuscó a Rue con una insoportable sensación de familiaridad. Sentía frío en su interior. De pronto era como si su vida en la ciudad subterránea se hubiese vuelto borrosa frente a los intensos recuerdos de lo que había hecho años atrás...

\- ¿Sun? ¿Te encuentras bien...? ¡Sun!

Por poco olvida que en Coruscant ése era su nombre. Rue miró a Nix con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Lo estaba sintiendo de nuevo. La atracción a la oscuridad.


	2. La Reina de Naboo

Agarradas del brazo, una humana y una twi'lek vagaban por una avenida iluminada artificialmente. En el bajo Coruscant, el día y la noche no existían como entes separados, mas se fusionaban en una eterna penumbra. Las jóvenes, ocultas con capuchas, guardaban silencio. A su alrededor, la música escapaba de bares y discotecas, distorsionada, caótica.

Tras noquear al Escuadra Civil, Nix había tomado la mano de Sun para hacerla reaccionar. Ésta, alterada, casi la golpea. No quería ser tocada, y ella podía intuir el motivo. Con paciencia, la convenció de ir juntas por una nave. Le había dado la razón a la humana: ambas tenían que irse de allí, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Así fue como consiguió túnicas para cubrirse, mientras una ausente Sun se guardaba las espadas entre la ropa y su espalda. Se llevaron el blaster, salieron por atrás y se perdieron en la multitud de curiosos que intentaba averiguar lo ocurrido. Nix notó que entre ellos las pantoranas las buscaban, y dio un rodeo para evitarlas. Sin participar en el altercado, Quinn y Freya estarían mejor sin ellas.

En algún momento la arisca de Sun se colgó de su brazo. Ambas temblaban. No todas las noches el trabajo se volvía tan peligroso, y Nix presentía que se pondría peor. Coruscant era un polvorín entre tanta pandilla suelta y ahora ellas estaban en medio. Lo mejor era desaparecer por un tiempo, aunque se preguntaba si valdría la pena volver. Ya no tenía a quién volver.

Caminaron hasta el letrero oxidado que usaba de referencia: Club Kasakar. Ahora abandonado, era un refugio para consumidores de especia. Entró por el callejón del lado y más adelante torció a la derecha por un estrecho pasillo. La puerta del fondo estaba cerrada, pero conocía la combinación.

Las jóvenes ingresaron a un hangar que daba a un portal a la superficie, gran parte del mismo ocupado por un destartalado esquife estelar. Opaco y magullado había visto mejores días, pero incluso así Nix se maravillaba ante la poesía mecánica frente a sus ojos. Una belleza confinada al olvido. Suspiró. Ahí abajo, era la única forma en la cual algo así de puro podría sobrevivir.

\- Es preciosa -susurró Sun, algo más compuesta.

Apreciando su buen gusto, Nix asintió con agridulce embeleso hacia la visión de las curvas de la nave. Había dedicado tanto tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero para dejarla pilotable, confiando en que sería su pasaje a la libertad. Había sido tan ingenua. Otra vez. Su voz sonó un tanto forzada al hablar.

\- Travis la compró en el mercado negro hace unos años y jamás le puso un rastreador -le dirigió una mirada cómplice-. Yo digo el que se duerme, pierde.

Le parecía justo. Más de la mitad de los arreglos habían corrido por su cuenta, en nombre del amor. Sin ella, el despojo de nave jamás habría despegado. Ahora ella era el despojo. Quizás había sido su intención usarla todo ese tiempo. Debió ver las señales en el momento, pero lo cierto era que no había querido. Era un hombre encantador cuando lo conoció.

\- ¿Le robarás la nave a tu novio?

Nix alzó las cejas, incrédula. No esperaba mucho de Sun, pero por el mero hecho de existir en el mismo nido de víboras mal llamado camarín, había asumido que al menos lo sabía.

\- Ex-novio -puntualizó-. Me dejó. Por una bailarina del Outlander.

No contento con poner en duda sus habilidades de mecánica y piloto cada vez que podía, su golpe final fue reemplazarla por la competencia. Para lo primero desarrolló una coraza, confiaba en su talento con las naves. Pero la traición era lo que más dolía. Se quedó en aquel agujero, tomó un trabajo que odiaba y se resignó a permitir que la exhibieran, todo por él. Un carismático manipulador.

\- Oh. Lo siento -por su expresión, Sun parecía finalmente resolver un acertijo.

\- No te creía interesada en chismes –observó Nix, curiosa.

\- No lo estoy. Ahora entiendo por qué me invitó a salir hace unas semanas. Casi le parto la cara.

A Nix la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

\- Rompió conmigo hace dos días...

Se miraron indignadas, comprendiendo lo mismo.

\- Bastardo -exclamaron al unísono.

\- Robémosle la nave al infeliz –agregó Sun.

\- Esperemos que la haya mantenido mejor que nuestra relación...

Notó como a su lado Sun reprimía una sonrisa y se sintió satisfecha. Había llorado tanto las últimas semanas soportando la indiferencia de Travis, que ahora solo le quedaba reír. Y se reiría al último, robando la nave en la que tanto habían trabajado para, juntos, salir de ahí. Le parecía bastante justo.

Entraron fácilmente con el sistema de seguridad desactivado. Programarlo iba a ser su siguiente aventura juntos. Nix tomó el asiento del piloto y comenzó a encender los controles con naturalidad, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse. La idea de salir a la superficie la entusiasmaba cada vez más. Se volteó a ver a Sun de copiloto, que vacilaba observando su tablero.

\- Sabes como pilotar una nave, ¿verdad?

No se le había pasado por la cabeza la alta probabilidad de que Sun no supiera. Era una bailarina, después de todo. La nave requería dos pilotos, y no tenían astromecánico. Para su sorpresa y alivio, la chica asintió.

\- ¿Qué esperamos entonces? -sonrió.

La nave se sacudió violentamente al despegar, y Sun se estremeció. Los circuitos de la Reina de Naboo, como la había bautizado a escondidas de su ex, eran temperamentales y antiguos, pero la armonía y eficiencia del diseño lo compensaba todo. Simplemente ya no las hacían como antes. Con delicadeza la condujo fuera del hangar, hacia la salida circular en donde naves se deslizaban dentro y fuera de los túneles de cada nivel. Una vez ahí, inició el ascenso.

Había perdido la noción de qué tan abajo vivió los últimos seis años de su vida. Con el corazón en un puño, vio como los túneles pasaban frente a sus ojos, las estructuras cada vez menos oxidadas. El trayecto a la superficie le pareció eterno, pero sentía que con cada nivel que subían podía respirar un poco más. Finalmente, alcanzaron la superficie. Era de noche afuera.

***

Las luces de Coruscant se hacían más pequeñas a medida que se alejaban del suelo. Rue sintió como a su lado Nix suspiraba de alivio. Hasta entonces no había notado que ella misma contenía la respiración. Tomó aire. Odiaba volar, y ahora estaban a punto de salir del planeta. Apretó los dientes.

Sabía que no podía quedarse en Coruscant, no después de lo ocurrido en la trastienda. Se estaba poniendo peor. Había podido controlarse, pero lo cierto era que llevaba meses acumulando razones para explotar. La fuerte sensación de desamparo de Nix había sido el detonante, pero Rue intuía que podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa.

La oscuridad que normalmente se arremolinaba en los niveles bajos se volvía más fuerte, y la chica en un descuido había resbalado a ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuánto la había afectado hasta que se sintió dispuesta y capaz de matar al agresor de Nix. Lo más aterrador de todo era que aún podía escuchar los gritos y disparos en su mente. Y entre ellos, la voz de sus propios agresores...

\- ¡Sun!

Sobresaltada, Rue miró a su compañera.

\- Te pregunté si tienes alguna idea de a dónde ir...

A casa. Desechó la idea tan rápido como llegó. Ya no sería bienvenida ahí.

\- No de momento. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Cualquier lugar menos Jakku.

Nix escupió el nombre del planeta como una maldición. No tuvo que preguntarle.

\- Mi familia adoptiva es de ahí. Buenas personas, pero no tenemos nada en común. Escapé cuando era una adolescente. No pienso volver.

\- Descartado entonces.

A su respuesta siguió un silencio que Rue percibió como incómodo. Extraño en Nix. Si había algo que siempre apreció de ella en la taberna, era su cómoda disposición a no hablar. Por esto, intuyó lo que seguía. Se preparó para el golpe.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu familia?

Pese a esperarlo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿La considerarían parte de ella todavía? Miró fijamente hacia afuera, a las hileras de naves desplazándose por el cielo nocturno. Frustrada, notó que las luces se difuminaban. Estaba por ponerse a llorar.

\- No quiero hablar de ella.

Estaba siendo gentil y Rue se lo hacía difícil. Se mordió la lengua, debatiéndose entre mantener la distancia o tratarla como se merecía. A diferencia de muchas personas que frecuentaban la Taberna del Jizz, Nix tenía un buen corazón. Y ahí estaba ella, siendo antipática.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó en la taberna...? ¿O sobre lo que sea...?

\- No realmente...

\- Te ves demasiado joven como para estar tan sola.

Rue percibió que no era tanto un juicio como una observación. La presencia de Nix era cálida. Le recordaba a la de su madre, razón por la cual desde un principio no había querido acercarse mucho a ella. Su bondad, en medio de la hostil ciudad subterránea ya era tentadora en un día regular, y se volvía irresistible en su estado vulnerable tras el tiroteo. Ahora Rue no podía escapar.

\- No soy tan joven -respondió a regañadientes.

A su lado, Nix sonrió invitándola a seguir.

\- Progreso. Cuéntame más.

Hablar de sí misma era casi una tortura para Rue, pero hizo un esfuerzo.

\- No me gustan las multitudes. Ni los hombres.

\- Y por eso trabajas en un club nocturno en el planeta más poblado de la galaxia. Porque te gusta sufrir –hizo otra pausa incómoda-. Estás huyendo de algo. ¿La Primera Orden...? No me habrías pedido copiar tu maquillaje de otra forma, no querías que Escuadra Civil viera tu rostro.

\- No sé si me buscan –suspiró-. No quiero arriesgarme.

Nix asintió conforme, por ahora. Le estaba dando espacio y Rue lo apreció. Estaba cansada, desde antes que el caos se desatara. Ahora, lejos del peligro, sentía los músculos agarrotados. Le dolía la espalda y las costillas ahí donde fue azotada contra la pared. Y aún le dolían los golpes de la noche anterior. Y los de la anterior. Y los de la anterior a esa...

\- Tenemos que encontrar un lugar discreto, lejos de la Primera Orden -dijo Nix, sin despegar la mirada del cielo-. Mientras pensamos en ideas, quiero mostrarte algo.

Rue no sabía que seguían un curso hasta entonces. La twi'lek apenas necesitaba ayuda para moverse en su nostálgico cacharro. Chequeó el mapa en el monitor y vio que se desplazaban hacia el oriente a alta velocidad. Nix, confiada en su dominio de la nave se elevó a un carril más despejado y aceleró aún más. Instintivamente, Rue se aferró a lo primero que encontró.

\- Unos minutos más... –le dijo.

Mientras pilotaba, Nix veía algo en el horizonte. Inquieta, Rue buscó anomalías en los sensores. No había nada extraño. Miró intrigada a su compañera, quien a su vez, observaba el cielo con el ceño fruncido. Volvió a revisar los sensores. ¿Se le escapaba algo...? Con el paso de los minutos, notó que afuera aclaraba. Entonces lo entendió.

\- ¿Estás gastando combustible solo para ver el amanecer...? -después de decirlo, se percató de lo mucho que lo necesitaba-. Acelera.

Tres años en la ciudad subterránea le habían hecho olvidar el sol. Con el estómago apretado, sintió la urgente necesidad de admirarlo una vez más. El cielo pasó de negro a azul, y de pronto una franja dividió el horizonte en tonos de celeste, amarillo y naranja.

Cuando el sol salió desde el horizonte de rascacielos, Rue no recordaba que fuese tan brillante. Como un sediento encontrando agua, dejó que sus rayos la llenasen, cerrando los ojos cuando éstos empezaron a doler. La sensación de calidez que la invadió trajo consigo el recuerdo de la voz de la única persona que siempre había estado ahí para ella, sin importar qué.

"Siéntela. La Luz. Siempre ha estado ahí. Te guiará..."

\- ¿Sun...?

Unas lágrimas silenciosas la traicionaron mientras recordaba. Se las enjugó antes de voltearse a la twi'lek. Ésta, eufórica, ni se esforzó en ocultar las suyas. Tan solo le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Rue en vano intentó devolvérsela. Se sentía miserable por la decisión que estaba por tomar. Tenía que volver. Fuese cual fuese el resultado, necesitaba volver a casa.

\- Gracias, Nix -susurró con total honestidad-. Se me ha ocurrido un lugar.

***

Ciertamente no era Jakku, pero Nix no daba crédito a sus oídos. Chequeó el nivel de combustible. Debido a su ocurrencia de ver el amanecer, apenas tendrían suficiente como para llegar. Tampoco era que tuviesen otras opciones. Takodana serviría.

\- ¿Es seguro?

\- Es seguro que te recibirán. Es un buen refugio.

\- ¿Y a ti, te recibirán? -replicó, suspicaz.

\- Eso espero.

Sun evitaba mirarla, pero su expresión afligida hablaba por ella. Antes de indagar más, la computadora notificó una señal de comunicación. La humana encendió el transmisor ante a los alarmados ojos de Nix. En lo espontáneo de robar la nave había olvidado advertirle...

\- ...notifica que su nave no cuenta con licencia para sobrevolar el planeta. Bajo sospecha de ocupación ilegal de propiedad diplomática, se solicita su identificación antes de proceder a...

La twi'lek apagó el transmisor. Ahora, la policía existía. Pero cuando los disparos volaban por sobre sus cabezas en los niveles bajos...

\- Deberíamos irnos –dijo entre dientes.

Una sacudida en la nave las tomó por sorpresa. Sun maldijo, erizándose.

\- Eso es normal –agregó, revisando los controles-. Circuitos sensibles, nada más.

Instantes después, los sensores de proximidad indicaron que las seguía una patrulla. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Si se iban con ellos, le confiscarían la Reina de Naboo, la obra de su vida, por falta de licencias. Pero si se daban a la fuga y las atrapaban, además las llevarían detenidas. Sun gruñó.

\- Nix, viene otra patrulla. ¿De quién era esta nave antes?

Buena pregunta, no tenía idea. No era su prioridad saberlo, ni entonces ni ahora. La nave dio otra sacudida. Si se fugaban las detendrían, cierto, pero sólo si las atrapaban...

\- Nix... –volvió a gruñir Sun, frunciéndole el ceño.

\- Sujétate...

Nix, en un momento de debilidad, se encomendó a la Fuerza. Aceleró a fondo y sintió como su cuerpo se pegaba al asiento. Las patrullas quedaron atrás, momento que aprovechó para salir de la atmósfera. El estómago pareció quedársele abajo con el ascenso. Cómo extrañaba esa sensación...

\- Sun, la ruta de vuelo –indicó en cuanto dejó de sentir la gravedad del planeta en la nave-. La ruta de vuelo, la ruta de vuelo.

No tenían mucho tiempo antes de que las patrullas las alcanzaran. Sun dio un respingo y atinó a ingresar las coordenadas para la navegación. La espera del cálculo fue eterna. Finalmente, la computadora trazó la ruta. Sin más preámbulos, Nix accionó el hiperpropulsor.

Las estrellas ante ella comenzaron a deformarse, reemplazadas por una intensa luz azul, y el violento estremecimiento le indicó que habían logrado el salto al hiperespacio. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, aliviada. Sólo se escuchaban los zumbidos de la nave. Con el túnel de luz frente a ellas, las chicas se quedaron mirando.

Sun esbozó una débil sonrisa. Nix dejó escapar una carcajada. Se sentía ligera. Enfocada. Viva. ¿Cómo se había dejado estar en ese agujero por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo había permitido que la tratasen como un objeto para encajar ahí? ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo, y por un tipo, además? Por Travis, el que la había rescatado de Jakku, ella había olvidado que su razón de ser estaba en el cielo. Ahora nadie la haría perder eso de nuevo.

Golpeteó alegremente los reposabrazos de la silla, dejó a Sun a cargo y se levantó a revisar las provisiones. Dudaba que el tacaño de su ex hubiese dejado cualquier cosa de valor ahí, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Ante la mirada ansiosa de la humana, activó el piloto automático.

\- ¿No que sabías manejar una nave? –le preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- Soy mejor manejando personas.

Nix rió creyéndolo un chiste. No lo era. Confundida, se fue a la bodega. Tras repuestos obsoletos descubrió una prometedora botella, pero al olisquear el contenido, notó lo que realmente era. Haciendo arcadas, la cerró y tiró a la basura. Siguió buscando hasta dar con un frasco de caf, comprado años atrás. Apenas quedaba, pero era algo. Ya desmaquillada regresó a la cabina, ofreciéndole a Sun la única taza que encontró. Ésta evaluó el líquido con desconfianza y la miró como si estuviera loca.

\- ¿Caf de la Antigua República? No pensarás beber eso...

\- No es tan viejo. Recuerdo cuando lo compré.

Sopesando esto, Sun tomó un par de sorbos sin quitarle la vista de encima. Nix sintió como si sus ojos la atravesaran. No era primera vez que lo hacía. Se removió incómoda.

\- Estás mejor sin él y lo sabes. Ahora que no piensas volver, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Sun le tendió la taza. Nix la tomó, volviendo a su silla. Lo cierto era que no se había detenido a pensarlo. Tres días atrás, había tenido la certeza de que su vida transcurriría más o menos igual, hasta que ella y su novio juntasen suficientes créditos para salir de los niveles bajos. Ahora, no tenía ni novio ni créditos.

Sabía que no quería volver a trabajar en una taberna, pero difícilmente aceptarían a una twi'lek sin experiencia como mecánica, ni hablar de como piloto. Con suerte había conseguido que Travis le confiara sus herramientas. No tenía contactos fuera de Coruscant, ni forma de comunicarse con los que tenía ahí. Se encogió de hombros, desmotivada por el panorama frente a sus ojos.

\- No tengo idea.

\- Tonterías. Sabes lo que quieres -Sun ni siquiera pestañeó al replicar.

\- Quiero volar –suspiró Nix.

\- Y lo harás. Takodana es un buen lugar para buscar trabajo. Sólo hay que saber a quién preguntar. Conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte.

Nix sonrió. Le gustaba la idea, y había algo en la chica que le inspiraba la confianza que necesitaba para creerlo posible. Pero nuevamente, ella no se incluía en su plan en aquel planeta.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te espera a ti en Takodana?

Sun rompió todo contacto visual. Guardó silencio unos momentos, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Un ajuste de cuentas, o una reconciliación. De cualquier forma, sé que tú serás bien recibida. No te expondría a más de lo que ya he hecho –hizo una pausa-. Lamento haberte puesto en peligro en la taberna. No estaba pensando claramente.

Nix la miró incrédula.

\- Confrontaste a seis tipos de Escuadra Civil por mi cuando nadie más se atrevió a hacerlo.

\- ...y provoqué un tiroteo...

\- Alguien más lo hizo. Y tú me defendiste. Gracias por eso.

Lo dijo de corazón. Con todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas, no había tenido tiempo de agradecerle. Sun se encogió de hombros, incómoda con el reconocimiento.

\- Eres amable. Ellos no.

Nix no quiso presionarla. Revisó el tablero. Tenían unas horas antes de llegar a destino. Le ofreció a Sun la posibilidad de tomar una siesta mientras ella vigilaba todo, pero ésta se negó. Hasta tuvo la audacia de sugerir que fuera ella quien tomase una siesta.

\- No podré dormir de todas formas –confesó-. Y no hay mucho que hacer hasta llegar.

Se veía nerviosa. Nix aceptó, diciéndose a sí misma que solo descansaría los ojos unos minutos. No era que desconfiara de la chica que agitaba espadas sobre ella todas las noches, pero algo le decía que Sun necesitaba una amiga. Le pidió que la despertara cuando quisiera, y se reclinó en el asiento. Segundos después, alguien la removía con suavidad.

\- Estamos por llegar.

Desorientada, vio a Sun sin maquillaje, sus ojeras se veían mucho más pronunciadas ahora. Nix se desperezó, preparándose para salir del hiperespacio. El intenso verde del planeta la dejó sin aliento, ella que sólo conocía arena y metal. Siguió las indicaciones del mapa y en minutos llegaron a una gran cueva en medio del bosque, espaciosa como para usar de hangar. Esto alivió a la twi'lek, quien temía dejar la nave sola, sin sistema de seguridad.

Pronto amanecería. Una vez en tierra firme vio como Sun exhalaba antes de voltearse a ella.

\- Por cierto, mi nombre es Rue.

Lo dijo casualmente, pero su voz estaba tensa. Nix alzó las cejas, y es que las piezas comenzaban a encajar. Con razón en la taberna solía ignorarlas cuando la llamaban. Y ellas pensando que era una creída que fingía no escuchar. Ahora que sabía que tenía líos con la Primera Orden, y al menos con otra persona ahí, entendía su manía de aislarse. Decidió no darle mucha importancia a su nombre.

\- Entonces... ¿en qué dirección, Rue?

Agradecida, ésta guió el camino. Anduvieron por el bosque unos minutos hasta llegar a una antigua fortaleza de piedra junto a un lago. En la entrada había un jardín colmado de banderas colgantes, bajo una estatua que Nix no pudo reconocer. Se acercaba a mirar mejor cuando Rue la agarró del brazo.

\- No queremos causar un escándalo –advirtió, llevándola por el borde de la edificación semi sumergida en el lago-. Ella es muy buena haciendo escándalos.

Vio como Rue pasaba una mano por la pared, bloque por bloque. Uno de ellos cedió accionando una puerta secreta. Ésta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver luz desde el interior.

Y proyectada dentro de la luz, una sombra. Una mujer pequeñísima y arrugada las aguardaba desde el otro lado, con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria. Automáticamente al verla, Rue pareció encogerse un par de centímetros.

\- Hola Maz –murmuró, sin apenas despegar la vista del suelo.


	3. Acogida Pirata

Maz Kanata abrió los ojos en la penumbra de su habitación apenas unas horas después de acostarse. Su mente estaba despejada, como si el festejo de la noche anterior no hubiese existido. Sabía que despertaba por una razón, algo se sentía distinto. Alguien estaba por llegar al castillo. Se incorporó en su cama, identificando esa impresión tan familiar: luminosa, pero no del todo.

Echó a andar a todo lo que podían sus pequeñas piernas a la puerta secreta, el corazón en un puño. Estaba cerca. Definitivamente, era su Rue. Apostaba a que entraría a hurtadillas, como siempre que de niña se escabullía luego de sus travesuras. Encendió la luz de la bodega y esperó de brazos cruzados frente a la entrada, reviviendo en un segundo los mil momentos en los que se había repetido la misma escena. Cuando la puerta se abrió, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba sola.

Acompañada de una joven twi'lek, sucias y vestidas con quién sabía qué cosa bajo esas túnicas, la chica no se atrevía siquiera a mirarla a la cara. Alivio y preocupación a la vez la inundaron. Rue estaba a salvo. Pero estaba en problemas. Por supuesto que lo estaba.

\- Hola Maz.

Estaba demasiado delgada. Maz, había considerado arrastrarla de una oreja al salón para exigirle una explicación, pero se contuvo. La chica temblaba, buscando el valor para hablar. No pudo. Rue le dirigió una mirada arrepentida, y en sus grandes ojos la anciana encontró lo único que necesitaba saber: no la había perdido al lado oscuro. La hizo bajar a su altura para abrazarla. La joven se estremeció al contacto, y aferrándose a ella, rompió a llorar.

\- Siempre supe que volverías a casa –le dijo, reconfortándola.

La había criado bien, pensó suspirando. Y la Fuerza estaba con ella, ahora más que nunca. Podía sentirla bailar a través de ella, cruda, intensa, inquieta. Nada podía hacer Rue para huir de ésta, por mucho que había intentado.

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto... -sollozaba.

La muchacha estaba desolada. Su amiga las observaba conmovida, pero sin comprender. Hacía frío afuera y ambas se veían maltratadas y exhaustas. Lo que fuera que había hecho en los últimos tres años de su vida, podía esperar a que estuviera en mejores condiciones para hablar.

\- Vamos adentro –le dijo con suavidad-. Nos pondremos al día después.

La chica no opuso resistencia al ser llevada, pero Maz sintió su inquietud al cerrar la puerta tras ellas. En los minutos que siguieron, notó detalles similares que le hicieron reconsiderar lo ocurrido el día de su partida. El día en que la Primera Orden casi descubrió que ambas eran sensibles a la Fuerza.

Había pasado todo tan rápido en la cantina que lo único que pudo hacer al llegar al destrozado sótano fue llamar a Emmie y borrar la evidencia de lo ocurrido, dándole a Rue el beneficio de la duda. Y es que el rastro de violencia que había dejado al escapar, Maz sólo podía explicárselo como una reacción a que algo terrible le habían hecho.

Cuando escuchó como ésta rogaba a la joven Nix que compartieran habitación, confirmó que temía quedarse sola en su propio hogar. Maz intuía el motivo, y la mera idea le generaba un profundo pesar.

Las mandó a dormir mientras ella atendía a su clientela como cualquier otro día. Cuando en realidad no era cualquier otro día. La Fuerza se agitaba en el castillo con la llegada de su hija, y Maz sabía que más pronto que tarde, el ánimo despreocupado con el que personas de toda la galaxia se reunían en su cantina por negocios o placer, dejaría de existir.

Levaba ya un tiempo sintiendo como algo se gestaba en la galaxia, una oscuridad que iba en aumento a medida que la Primera Orden ganaba aliados y reunía armamento. En sus mil años de vida, había sentido varias veces esos disturbios. Nunca presagiaban nada bueno, pero tampoco duraban para siempre, y aquella era la naturaleza misma de la Fuerza.

Ahora Rue se volvía más fuerte. La niña que había recogido años atrás se convertía en la mujer de sus visiones, y a Maz solo le quedaba confiar en que lo que le había inculcado sería suficiente como para mantenerla lejos del Lado Oscuro. Su regreso a casa, le daba esperanzas de que sí.

***

Rue estaba de pie sobre un camino de agua, en un cielo sin estrellas. Éste se ramificaba en infinitos senderos con ventanas esparcidas en todas direcciones. Algunas de ellas la llamaban, a veces por su nombre, a veces por otros que ella no reconocía.

La llamaban Sun. O Jaina. O Rey. A veces no tenía nombre, pero las ventanas la atraían de todas formas. La angustia que la invadía al no comprender esto la hacía despertar sobresaltada cada vez. Pero como varias otras cosas en su vida, nunca lo recordaba al volver.

A su lado, iluminada por el sol de la tarde, Nix la miraba inquieta. Sus ojos pardos destellaban con la luz, fijos en ella.

\- Tenías una pesadilla, no sabía si despertarte.

\- ¿Dije algo? –se apresuró a preguntar- Cualquier cosa...

\- No. Solo te quejabas. Sun... Rue –se corrigió-. Puedes hablar conmigo. Puedes confiar en mi.

Rue sabía que ella era de fiar, jamás le habría pedido dormir juntas si no. Pero era difícil hablar de eso. Maz era la única que podía, a veces, entender. Cuando Rue no sentía el peso de sus expectativas sobre ella. Tal vez con una amiga sería distinto, quizás Nix podría ser la primera...

\- Suelo tener este sueño –confesó- que se desvanece cuando despierto. Sé que es el mismo, se siente igual cada vez. Me llama... pero no dejo de olvidarlo. Suelo decir que es mejor no saber, pero... otras veces...

Dejó la frase inconclusa. Decir que su relación con la Fuerza era complicada era poco. Gracias a ésta, seguía con vida. ¿Pero a qué costo? Rue notó que las cejas de Nix luchaban por no arquearse, y supo que hablar de eso había sido un error. La twi'lek seleccionó sus palabras con cautela.

\- Debe ser molesto... –hizo una pausa- No creerás en la Fuerza, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Tú no...?

\- No –parecía disculparse-. La absurda devoción de mi familia me quitó las ganas de creer.

Rue le dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de ir a revisar su viejo armario. Con un pinchazo de culpa, notó que todo seguía tal y como había dejado al huir. Maz nunca perdió la fe en que regresaría, así como jamás dejó de preocuparse por ella. Incluso después de lo que hizo. Se mordió el labio. Sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente, una que temía y anhelaba en partes iguales.

Se preguntó si Nix seguiría siendo amable con ella sabiendo que podía sentir la Fuerza. Le dejó sobre la cama toda la ropa de su talla que encontró, antes de ir a asearse.

***

En la cantina las esperaba una bandeja repleta de comida. Todo el salón bullía de vida, música y conversaciones en idiomas que Nix jamás había oído. Fascinada, no dejaba de preguntar a Maz de dónde venían todos, y cómo eran sus planetas. Su cerebro iba a explotar, y es que no dimensionaba lo diversa que era la galaxia. Para ella, Coruscant había sido el punto cúlmine de su vida. Qué ingenua había sido.

Un droide protocolar llamado Emmie iba por las mesas atendiendo clientes. Nix notó que mientras bombardeaba a Maz con preguntas, ésta ojeaba discretamente el salón, y a Rue comiendo en silencio. Entendiendo que habían temas inconclusos entre ellas, sintió que quizás su presencia estaba de más.

La anciana le dedicó una intensa mirada, y Nix supo de dónde Rue lo había sacado.

\- Eres la primera amiga que mi hija trae a casa –sonrió amablemente-. No sabes cuánto me alegra que alguien le haya enseñado a esta salvaje a socializar.

\- Maz –saltó ella, con el universal tono de una hija mortificada.

La reina pirata dejó escapar una cariñosa carcajada, dirigiéndose a la twi'lek.

\- Deseo conocer a la responsable de este cambio. ¿De dónde vienes, Nix? Cuéntame de ti.

Desligándose de aquel logro, Nix le contó de su familia adoptiva, omitiendo lo de la fuga. No quería quedar como un mal ejemplo. Les confió que venía de una aldea llamada Tuanul, un asentamiento espiritual en Jakku al que debía su educación.

Lo cierto era que no tenía recuerdos de sus padres biológicos, Kali y Ossan Ventura. Sabía gracias a quienes la acogieron que su madre logró dejar Ryloth antes de dar a luz, pero que su padre no había tenido la misma suerte. Kali murió poco después del parto. Suavizó las partes tristes de la historia, e incómoda, le preguntó a Maz si tenía conocidos en Jakku.

Sorprendentemente, conocía a la Iglesia de la Fuerza. Maz se había dedicado las últimas décadas a coleccionar reliquias de la Fuerza, escasas luego de que el Imperio devastase casi todos los templos de la galaxia. Evitó declararse escéptica. Tras perder sus avances con Rue horas atrás, aprendió lo importante que era la fe para ellas. Para evitar un silencio incómodo, Nix se dirigió esta vez a la chica.

\- ¿Así que salvaje? –le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa- Y las chicas creyendo que eras una esnob.

A Maz Kanata esto pareció hacerle mucha gracia. Soltó una risotada que no intentó disimular. En lo que duraba su ataque de risa, Rue frunciendo el ceño se hundió ligeramente en el asiento.

\- Incluso en los niveles bajos, los Coruscanti son los esnobs –gruñó.

Nix le dio la razón. Desde el momento en que dijo en la taberna que venía del Borde Exterior, la mayoría de las chicas comenzó a excluirla. Quinn, Freya y Rue habían sido la excepción, pero ninguna de ellas pertenecía a algún planeta del Núcleo.

\- Entonces ahí era donde estabas -comentó Maz con un suspiro-. Nunca lo habría imaginado...

Hubo una pausa cargada de cosas no dichas. La anciana posó una de sus arrugadas manos sobre Rue. Ella se tensó al contacto, pero no se alejó. Luego de unos momentos, con increíble dulzura, Maz hizo una única pregunta.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquel día, mi niña?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Nix. Quizás era una señal para irse y no volverse una intrusa. Se levantó, dispuesta a dar un paseo para darles espacio.

\- Debería dejarlas hablar en privado...

\- Por favor, quédate –la chica se aferró a una manga de su blusa-. Quiero que escuches también.

Nix volvió a sentarse sin protestar. Rue extrajo un vaso de los que Emmie llevaba en una bandeja al pasar. La droide se giró a verla, pero no dijo nada. Visiblemente alterada, ella dio un trago y respiró profundo antes de hablar. Primero se dirigió a la twi'lek.

\- Hace tres años, dos espías de la Primera Orden se hospedaron aquí y causaron un tiroteo. En el alboroto, bajaron donde Maz guardaba las reliquias, donde me escondía. Y me encontraron.

Su voz tembló al final. El ambiente alegre a su alrededor pareció enfriarse sobre ellas. Nix presintió lo que seguía, lo sospechaba desde la vio ensañarse con el Escuadra Civil que las agredió. Rue hizo una pausa para recuperar el habla, y esta vez, se dirigió a Maz con ojos llorosos.

\- El resto es borroso... pero eran grandes, y –se estremeció- intentaron violarme. Luché, hasta que perdí el control. Los maté, no recuerdo cómo. Luego vi el desastre a mi alrededor. Entendí lo que había hecho, las reglas que rompí, y hui. No quería que me vieras como a un monstruo.

Con pesar, Nix confirmó sus sospechas. En la mesa se hizo un breve pero tenso silencio.

\- Mi niña...–Maz tomó una de las manos de Rue- los habría matado con mis propias manos.

Las lágrimas de la anciana eran mitad furia, mitad compasión, pero a Nix se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Y es que mientras asimilaba el relato de Rue, no sabía qué le espantaba más: la terrible experiencia de su amiga, o que ésta lograse sobrevivirla perdiendo el control... ¿de qué?

Rue ahora la observaba a ella. La angustia tiñó su rostro al confesarle:

\- Usé la Fuerza, Nix. Es real.

***

Era de madrugada cuando finalmente el castillo quedó en calma, pero ni así Rue podía conciliar el sueño. En el silencio de la noche, algo se sentía distinto. Un llamado. Uno que ni siquiera enterrándose en frazadas, podía ignorar. Y le inquietaba ya no poder controlarlo.

Parte de ella se alegraba de no recordar cómo exactamente había matado a los espías. Habría cedido a su terror, a su ira, al lado oscuro, pero en el fondo temía que matar a sus agresores se hubiese sentido bien. Maz había pasado toda una vida diciéndole que era una buena persona. Vaya manera de probarle lo contrario.

El llamado no se iba. Resignada a otra noche de insomnio, se levantó a pasear por el castillo. Tarde o temprano debía volver a recorrerlo sola. Era su hogar, después de todo, aunque ya no se sintiera segura ahí. Calzándose las botas despertó por accidente a Nix que, desorientada, le ofreció compañía.

\- No te preocupes –susurró, sacando un puñal de debajo de la almohada, y guardándoselo en la bota-. Este es mi hogar. Estamos a salvo aquí.

Antes de irse vio como Nix, alarmada, iba por el blaster y lo guardaba bajo la almohada. Quiso decirle que era innecesario, que Maz se tomaba muy en serio la seguridad de sus invitados. No lo hizo. Le tranquilizaba saber que tendría cerca algo con lo que defenderse.

Dejó que sus pies la guiaran por el corredor tenuemente iluminado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que iba hacia el sótano. El llamado venía de allí. Se detuvo con un escalofrío. No volvería a bajar. Volvió sobre sus pasos y, sintiendo la familiar presencia de su madre cerca, fue en aquella dirección.

En la terraza el cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas, Maz meditaba cerca del precipicio. La paz que emanaba en ese estado siempre la había llevado de niña a dormirse junto a ella. Rue se deslizó sigilosamente a su lado, sentándose con las piernas colgando. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse en la calma de su presencia. Perdió la noción del tiempo así, hasta que la anciana abrió los ojos.

\- Tuviste una gran aventura en Coruscant. Hasta te las arreglaste para hacer una amiga.

La sonrisa en los labios de Rue murió antes de nacer.

\- No sé si lo sea luego de hoy. La he asustado. Apenas hablamos cuando nos fuimos a dormir.

\- Le agradas –replicó Maz-. Y conoce bastante de la Fuerza. Estaban destinadas a encontrarse.

A Rue le agradó esa idea. Le intrigaba el cómo alguien criada en la Iglesia de la Fuerza podía no creer en la Fuerza, y se preguntaba qué habría pasado. Por otro lado, ahora entendía por qué Nix era tan buena. Quizás no pensaba como una creyente, pero actuaba como una.

\- Me recuerda un poco a ti. Su presencia me calma. Está llena de luz.

\- Es una buena chica. Mereces gente buena en tu vida. Pero no siempre tendrás la luz de otros para guiarte. Tienes que confiar en la que llevas dentro.

\- Lo sé. Lo hago... -Rue frunció el ceño.

Lo intentaba. Había días en los que era tan fácil como respirar. Otros días, la mayoría, tenía que esforzarse. La ciudad subterránea era un agujero de oscuridad. Abandonadas a su suerte, millones de personas sufrían, mintiendo, robando, cediendo a sus impulsos para sobrevivir. Era un ciclo sin fin. No podía culparlos. No podía salvarlos. Y tampoco podía frenarlos de lastimarse y lastimar a otros. No sin ceder ante sus propios impulsos...

\- ¿Lo haces? –Maz hizo una pausa, y agregó-. Muéstrame tus manos.

Rue sintió el color ascender a sus mejillas. De mala gana se las tendió a su madre. Ésta las tomó con gentil firmeza, quitándole los guantes. El contraste entre sus finas manos y sus destrozados nudillos hizo que Maz chasquease la lengua.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste estas heridas? –preguntó calmadamente.

La chica se mordió el labio antes de responder con intencionada vaguedad.

\- Entrenando.

\- ¿Con personas?

Rue hizo una mueca de dolor al murmurar de vuelta.

\- ...malas personas...

\- ¡Rue!

Maz usó el mismo tono de cuando la descubría en travesuras. Volvía a tener nueve años, y la reprendía por lanzar rocas desde la terraza a clientes sospechosos. Ella sólo quería proteger el castillo.

\- Intentaba transformar mi rabia en algo positivo... como me enseñaste...

\- Algo positivo como arte –replicó Maz, exasperada.

\- Y trabajé como bailarina –se apresuró a decir-. Pero no fue suficiente, así que comencé a... disuadir proxenetas y traficantes de esclavos...

Dijo esto último rápido, como si así le acortase la decepción. Si bien sabía que Maz lo desaprobaba, creyó ver como las comisuras de su boca reprimían una sonrisa. La anciana dio un hondo suspiro.

\- Sé como disuades gente –le mostró sus nudillos-. Esta no es la forma.

En eso, estaban de acuerdo. En teoría.

\- Tal vez no, pero ahí abajo nadie se preocupa por los indefensos. Ellos no reciben ayuda. No hay justicia a la que acudir. Y cuando no hay justicia, hay que hacerla. ¡Aprendí eso de ti!

Dijo esto último ofendida de que Maz la reprochase. Ella, quien con bajo perfil había tomado partido en cada hito galáctico de los últimos ochocientos años. Eso sin contemplar todas las mezquinas peleas del sindicato. Rue no entendía como seguía con vida, dado el hábito de la anciana de meterse en líos.

\- Rue... -sus manos aún la sostenían- sé que tus intenciones son nobles. Sé que eres una buena chica, pero tienes que controlar tus pasiones y dejar que la luz guíe tu actuar. Sabes lo fácil que es confundir justicia con venganza. Sabes lo fácil que es ser tentada por el lado oscuro.

Aquello último le hizo recordar al Escuadra Civil en la trastienda. Había estado tan cerca de ceder a su deseo de venganza... No quería volver a sentir ese frío en su interior. No quería seguir ese camino. No quería perderse a sí misma en la oscuridad. Miró a su madre, sombría.

\- Lo sé ahora.

Maz le dio unas palmaditas en la mano. Su piel arrugada era suave, y Rue había extrañado su calidez. Estuvieron unos minutos así, mirando las estrellas. Intuyó que quería decirle algo más, pero la anciana se incorporó invitándola a entrar. Levantándose, le surgió una idea repentina.

\- ¿Tú y Emmie... han encontrado reliquias nuevas últimamente?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso...? –preguntó Maz de vuelta- Creí que no te interesaban.

La chica se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia ella.

\- No podía dormir. Algo en el castillo se siente distinto.

\- Oh... –murmuró, pensativa- Una historia para mañana. Pero por hoy... ¿Qué tal una copa de hidromiel de Riosa? La mejor cura para cualquier insomnio.

Rue dejó escapar un gruñido de placer al escuchar hidromiel.

***

A Nix aún no le cabía en la cabeza que la Fuerza existiera. Ella, que creció en Tuanul con las leyendas de los Caballeros Jedi de la Antigua República, se había impactado con la visión que los Coruscanti tenían de ellos: una antigua orden con tanta ambición que cayó por su propio peso. Su fe, frágil de por si, no pudo soportar seis años en el bajo Coruscant.

No dudaba que su familia adoptiva tenía buenas intenciones, y muy poca ambición, pero ¿Cómo podía la Fuerza existir, si quienes la usaron para el bien tenían tan mala reputación? ¿Cómo podía existir si nadie podía sentirla, o usarla? Con creciente escepticismo Nix concluyó como muchos otros, que era solo una excusa para separar a los dignos y a los que no.

Ahora venía Rue con tristes ojos fieros a decirle que la Fuerza era real. Nix de inmediato lo aceptó en su corazón, aún cuando su mente se debatía por entender. Miró de reojo a la chica que la defendió en Coruscant, durmiendo inquieta a su lado. No se parecía a los Jedi de las leyendas, pero para ser justa, no las recordaba tanto. Su atención estuvo siempre en las naves volando sobre el cielo de Jakku.

Quizás era la Fuerza la que las juntó para mostrarle que su familia tenía razón. Que era hora de volver. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al pensarlo. Al menos, para disculparse por escapar...

Esta idea se volvió una necesidad cuando bajaron a desayunar. El rostro afligido de Maz no fue preparación suficiente para la noticia: la Primera Orden había asediado Tuanul.

Un comerciante de repuestos de Niima vio las naves desde lejos, y aseguró escuchar explosiones toda la noche. Él no se atrevió a ir por miedo a las represalias. Nadie en Jakku quería correr el riesgo.

\- Tengo que volver.

Abrumada, notó como Maz la hacía sentarse, ofreciéndole una bebida. ¿Por qué la Primera Orden se interesaría en una insignificante villa en un planeta basura? Debía ir a verlos, saber que estaban bien. Sintió la pequeña mano de Rue sobre la suya, y tardó en percatarse de que ésta le hablaba.

\- ...iré contigo.

\- No... –se escuchó decir, muy lejos de sí.

No podía imaginarse yendo con Rue a esa chatarrería. Tampoco quería mostrar lo culpable que se sentía ahora por dejar a su familia. Y es que si la noticia era cierta, si todas las enseñanzas que ella había desperdiciado ya no existían... el mismo regreso de los Jedi que la Iglesia de la Fuerza predicaba, podía estar comprometido. Ellos eran los últimos guardianes de aquel conocimiento.

\- ...apenas has vuelto a casa, Rue –continuó su voz-. Iré por mi cuenta.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar para poner sus ideas en orden. Si hubieron protestas, no las oyó hasta que salió al jardín amurallado de la entrada. Entonces, alguien la agarró del brazo y la hizo volverse con brusquedad.

\- ¡Escúchame! –la zarandeó Rue- ¿Qué pasa si la Primera Orden sigue ahí? ¿Qué harás entonces? Es peligroso.

Apenas atendía lo que la chica tenía que decir. Tenía que llegar a la Reina de Naboo. Maldijo en su interior. Primero tenía que conseguir combustible. Quizás Maz podría prestarle algo...

\- Estaré bien sola...

Esperaba estarlo. Siempre tuvo a alguien defendiéndola. Rue. Travis. La Iglesia. Su madre. No quería pedirle a la chica que fuera con ella. No quería depender siempre de otros, y algo muy profundo dentro de sí le decía que, al menos esa vez, tenía que ir por su cuenta.

\- Apenas podías con el Escuadra Civil. Y tu nave no tiene sistemas de seguridad.

Como volviendo en sí, se percató de que era una locura ir con la Reina de Naboo a Jakku. Serían capaces hasta de derribarla del cielo por los singulares repuestos. Estaba determinada a ir sola, pero necesitaba un plan. Y necesitaba su blaster. Estaría bien sola. Necesitaba creer que sí.

\- Tomaré precauciones, y volveré pronto. Lo prometo.

Rue no mostraba intención de ceder. Iba a replicar, pero Maz las interrumpió apareciendo con una mochila en su mano. Se la tendió a Nix.

\- Puedes usar el A-Wing que está al fondo de la cueva. Se ve terrible, pero vuela. Tiene suficiente combustible para ir y volver. Me tomé la libertad de empacar tu blaster, un comunicador, y provisiones para dos días.

La generosidad de la anciana era mucho más de lo que ella esperaba. Se inclinó hacia ella, aliviada y agradecida de tenerla de su lado.

\- Pero el A-Wing es para una persona –protestó Rue, volteándose indignada hacia su madre.

\- Tienes que confiar en tu amiga –Maz le dirigió una mirada significativa-. Y confiar en la Fuerza. Ahí a donde ella va, tú no debes. No si deseas protegerla de la Primera Orden.

La forma misteriosa y casi profética en la que la anciana lo dijo fue suficiente para convencer a Nix de que hacía lo correcto. Rue seguía sin estar de acuerdo.

\- ¿¡Y cómo eso tiene sentido...!? –estalló.

\- Volveré mañana a más tardar –intentó aplacarla-. Llevaré el rastreador conmigo todo el tiempo. Si no regreso para entonces, sabrás exactamente a dónde ir a repartir palizas.

No le gustaba la idea de exponerla a situaciones violentas, ahora que entendía por lo que había pasado con la Primera Orden. Pero algo le decía que Rue no descansaría hasta sentirse de utilidad. Hasta cierto punto, aquello podría funcionar como plan de respaldo si todo salía mal.

Ahora sólo le faltaba el plan principal.


	4. Perdida y Encontrada

Corroída por el remordimiento, el viaje fue eterno. No debió irse con Travis, no debió confiar en él. Nunca debió desestimar las enseñanzas de la Iglesia. La Fuerza era real y los Jedi volverían, ahora ella lo sabía cierto. Recordaba el rostro amable de la Madre Aylyn y sus hermanos adoptivos. Los imaginaba huyendo de las explosiones en Tuanul. Debió quedarse con ellos, y así... no.

Nix sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea. Nada habría cambiado. Debía ser objetiva, desapegarse de la emoción que enturbiaba su juicio, como le habían enseñado. Ella no habría evitado el asedio, apenas sabía cuidar de sí misma. Pero aquello difícilmente era un consuelo.

Mecánicamente salió de hipervuelo e ingresó a la atmósfera de Jakku. Divisar Tuanul desde el aire fue fácil, columnas de humo se recortaban contra el rosado amanecer. Fuego. Su estómago se revolvió pilotando en esa dirección. Los sensores descartaron presencia de la Primera Orden en el lugar, pero también la de formas de vida. Dio unos golpecitos al monitor. Un error de sistema. La nave era basura.

Ella misma se sentía como basura. No había pensado siquiera en qué diría al verlos. ¿La recibirían con los brazos abiertos o le esperaría una fría bienvenida? No tuvo tiempo para ensayar una disculpa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la aldea, ahogó un grito. No quedaba nada.

Con manos temblorosas, aterrizó lejos de los escombros que llevaban horas ardiendo. Nadie salió a su encuentro al apagar el ruidoso motor. Con el corazón en un puño, abrió la compuerta y bajó al desierto lugar. El viento hacía remolinos de arena a sus pies, trayendo consigo un aroma inconfundible.

Se precipitó a la aldea llamando a gritos a su familia. Nadie respondió. Volvió a gritarles, revisando cada pila de rocas ahí. El silencio era enloquecedor. Sólo al ver el pozo notó que, lo que desde el cielo parecía otro montón de escombros, era en realidad una pila de cadáveres carbonizados. Sintió el ácido acumularse en su estómago. Cerró los ojos y se volteó para evitar la horrorosa visión impresa en su retina. Aceptó que nadie vendría, todo Tuanul estaba ahí. Cayó de rodillas, abrumada por esta certeza.

Se habían reunido con la Fuerza, con eso en lo que habían creído toda su vida. No pudo decirles que tenían razón. No tuvo tiempo para disculparse, agradecerles, o decir adiós. El olor en el aire era insoportable, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse e irse. Desolada, Nix se abrazó a sí misma y rompió a llorar.

***

Rue se esfumó del castillo tras la partida de Nix, y si bien Maz la sentía cerca, el mensaje era claro para ella: estaba molesta y no deseaba que la vieran llorar. Los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de soltar.

En el sótano, frente al cofre que atesoraba su última adquisición, la anciana suspiró. Querría tener más tiempo, pero los eventos se alineaban demasiado rápido. Lo vio pasar. El corazón de Rue sería puesto a prueba, y para eso necesitaría el arma apropiada.

Subió a la terraza, avisando a Emmie que saldría. Como sospechaba, divisó a Rue en la orilla del lago. Descalza, se deslizaba por la pradera como si el Zama-Shiwo que practicaba fuese una danza. Siendo indulgente con sus métodos, le aliviaba notar que la chica no había dejado de entrenar.

Si bien pacífico bajo sus reglas, el castillo no era lugar para niños. No la apodaban Reina Pirata por nada. Los contactos que frecuentaba no eran modelos a seguir, ni hablar de los que buscaban refugio ahí. Ella y Emmie habían preparado a Rue para esa vida, esperando a que ésta aspirase a más, algún día. El ataque de los espías lo había cambiado todo nuevamente, desviándola del destino luminoso al que Maz apostaba.

Porque controlar el futuro era imposible incluso para un Jedi, y ninguna de las dos lo era. El destino de Rue siempre llevaba un toque de caos a sus visiones, pero Maz confiaba en la bondad de su hija. Sabía que su estadía en Coruscant, triste como fuera, preludiaba algo más. Y lo que vendría ahora, sólo dependería de la voluntad de la Fuerza, y de la disposición de su hija a seguir la senda de la luz.

***

Absorbida por el duelo, no fue hasta escuchar un pitido junto a ella que notó que no estaba sola. Nix se sobresaltó. Una unidad BB se balanceaba a su lado, su fotorreceptor fijo en ella. Buscó con la mirada a su dueño, pero estaban solos. El droide trinó urgentemente en binario, y ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con la blusa, respondió con brusquedad:

\- Entiendo que necesites encontrar a tu piloto, pero estoy en medio de algo aquí.

El astromecánico alternó su fotorreceptor entre ella y los restos de su familia antes de silbar más lento y suave, arrimándose a Nix para demostrar empatía.

\- Eran mi familia. Me dijeron que fue un ataque de la Primera Orden, pero no entiendo por qué... eran buenas personas...

Nuevamente lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. ¿Qué peligro podría sugerir una pobre aldea en medio de la nada? Ellos no ganaban nada masacrándola. Entonces recordó a Quinn y sus teorías. Nix entonces había sido lo suficientemente indolente como para dudar, ahora no podía ser coincidencia. Tuanul destacaba por una sola razón: la Iglesia de la Fuerza. Antigua sabiduría Jedi que el Imperio quiso borrar. Y la Primera Orden refugiaba ex imperiales...

El droide silbó con reserva. Nix alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Dispararon contra la Primera Orden protegiendo a tu piloto? ¿Quién era, Leia Organa?

Pese al sarcasmo, la idea revoloteó en su mente. No imaginaba a su pacífica familia levantándose en armas. Debieron defender algo más que un piloto, algo más valioso que todos ellos juntos. El droide rodó hacia atrás, trinando algo sobre información confidencial. Temiendo que se fuera, Nix agregó:

\- Si mi familia peleó y murió por ayudarte, ahora también es mi pelea. Te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

Era una locura desafiar a quienes asesinaron a su familia, pero quería algo que tuviera sentido. Se había ido de Tuanul buscando volar, pero en su obstinación de renegar de la fe, había olvidado lo que era tener un sentido. De alguna forma, pese al dolor, volver al planeta justo para encontrar al droide que su familia había protegido, parecía tener sentido. Parecía ser voluntad de la Fuerza.

El droide llamado BB8 se balanceó mencionando llevar un mensaje de máxima prioridad. Se había separado de su piloto en el ataque, con órdenes de alejarse y esperarlo, pero con un lastimero pitido indicó una alta probabilidad de que éste estuviese con ellos. Nix no quería voltearse a verlos.

\- Lo siento mucho –le dijo-. Te ayudaré a entregar el mensaje, entonces. Dime a quién.

BB8 trinó que repasaría su protocolo. Nix vio en los escombros de Tuanul el costo de alzarse contra la Primera Orden, pero su decisión ya estaba hecha. Protegería lo mismo que su familia, y confiaría en la Fuerza para hacerlo. Así honraría su memoria. Así, recuperaría algo de sentido.

Sus piernas aún temblaban. No supo de dónde sacó fuerzas, pero se levantó limpiándose polvo y cenizas de la ropa. Quería respirar profundo, pero el aire ahí la ponía enferma. Caminó a la nave, un paso a la vez. No miró atrás, no deseaba recordarlos así. BB8 silbó su veredicto rodando junto a ella.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si todo es confidencial? –frunció el ceño- Necesitas una nave para salir, y solo veo la mía.

Indicó su nave creyendo que vería a la Reina. Un destartalado A-Wing la tomó desprevenida. Recordó que debía volver por ella primero. Y por Rue, antes de que ésta viniese a buscarla. BB8 fijó su fotorreceptor en ella, casi como juzgándola.

\- Cierto, mi nave está en Takodana –explicó-. Esta es prestada. Pero su dueña es de confianza.

Se preguntó si Rue estaría dispuesta a ir con ella, si sería correcto pedírselo tras oír su experiencia con la Primera Orden. Pero ahora más que nunca, sentía que necesitaba una amiga. El droide resolvió ir al pueblo más cercano. Consultando su banco de memoria, había una probabilidad no menor de que su piloto, de escapar, estuviese ahí. Nix alzó las cejas.

\- No creo que Niima sea seguro para un droide.

O para una twi'lek. En la aldea le negaron ir sola por años, tuvo que desobedecer para entenderlo: dos veces intentaron raptarla, en una de esas conoció a Travis. Sospechaba que la habría tratado distinto de no haberse enamorado de ella. Así funcionaban las cosas, en el Borde Exterior y en el bajo Coruscant. Al menor descuido la intercambiarían a ella o a BB8 por créditos o porciones de comida. Éste silbó señalando su blaster con la antena torcida.

\- Eres muy amable –dijo, arreglando su antena-. Pero no tengo muy buena puntería.

Pronto Nix aprendió que BB8 siempre se salía con la suya. Tras unos minutos, volaban hacia Niima.

***

El Zama-Shiwo era para Rue lo más cercano a meditar. Un antiguo arte marcial que no le daba la calma que veía en Maz, pero al menos, la enfocaba lo suficiente como para no hacer tonterías. Su cuerpo fluía con la corriente de energía que lo abarcaba todo, y muy de vez en cuando, se olvidaba de sí misma...

Pero no ése día. Soltó la postura, dejándose caer. Debió ir con Nix. Quería estar con ella. Maz no debió intervenir. Apenas sabía sostener un blaster, y se había ido a un planeta de gente que hacía lo que fuera para sobrevivir. Debió ir con ella, y ahora solo le quedaba esperar. O ir a Jakku, traerla de vuelta, y luego... ¿qué? Se preguntó si la Flota Libre buscaría tripulación. Pero Nix era tan inocente...

Suspiró irritada. Tenía que volver a sí misma. Tomando impulso para levantarse de un salto, volvió a la postura y respiró profundamente. Dejó que su cuerpo llevase el movimiento, concentrándose en las sensaciones: la caricia del viento en su cabello, la frescura de la hierba bajo sus pies descalzos, la calidez del sol en la piel. La vida gestándose en armonía a su alrededor...

...y el intenso llamado de la Fuerza, justo tras ella. Erizada, Rue se volteó esperando algo grande y terrible. Sólo era su madre. Ésta caminaba pensativa, con las manos tras la espalda.

\- Tengo algo para ti –dijo sin rodeos-. Siento que es momento.

Le tendió un objeto metálico, inadecuadamente grande para su mano. Rue tardó en entender qué era, pero cuando lo hizo se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiera dado la corriente. Y es que el llamado que sintió, la noche anterior y entonces, venía de ahí. No era cualquier objeto.

\- No –fue su única, rotunda respuesta.

Le dio la espalda a su madre, como si así el sable de luz fuese a desaparecer. La reliquia la llamaba tan alto que apenas escuchaba sus propios pensamientos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando deshacerse de la abrumadora sensación.

\- Aleja esa cosa de mí –siseó, estremeciéndose.

\- Te llama, ¿no es así? –Maz interpretó su hosco silencio como una afirmación- Encontré esta reliquia mientras estabas en Coruscant. Perteneció a Luke Skywalker, y a su padre antes que él. Llegó a mí en las circunstancias más extrañas. Justo como tú...

Rue bajó ligeramente la guardia al escuchar esto, girándose sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Atando los cabos sueltos en su mente, le dedicó una exasperada mirada. Por supuesto que no se rendiría...

\- ¿Es por esto que me regalaste las espadas? –espetó- ¿Por si cambiaba de opinión algún día?

No era una pregunta. Sus espadas llegaron poco después de rechazar la academia Jedi. Creyó ser clara entonces, no seguiría ese camino. Le sorprendió que Maz no insistiera entonces. Luego se enteraron del aprendiz caído, la matanza del templo y la desaparición de Skywalker. De no ser por su obstinada negativa a separarse de su madre, Rue habría muerto allí también.

\- Prepararse nunca está de más. No quiero imponerte un camino, Rue, pero si escucharas a la Fuerza, podrías hacer una diferencia en esta guerra contra el lado oscuro...

\- Todos podemos hacer una diferencia –replicó, defensiva. Ella conocía íntimamente esa guerra.

\- Sí, pero a través de este sable, la Fuerza te escogió a ti...

Rue echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gruñido al cielo. El peso de esas palabras la desquiciaba.

\- Pero yo no escogí la Fuerza... sentir así de intenso... hacer tanto daño...

Su indignación se volvió tristeza, y es que cada vez que se abría a la Fuerza, terminaba mal. Maz tiró de su mano para que bajase a su altura. Rue se agachó, dejando que su madre tomara su rostro.

\- Ambas sabemos el origen de tu miedo a perder el control. Esa no eres tú, no realmente.

\- Pero tampoco soy lo que esperas –replicó, sombría-. ¿Recuerdas como dejé tu sótano al irme?

Maz ni se inmutó. Rue no entendía cómo después de tantas veces poniéndola a prueba, seguía a su lado. Queriéndola, incluso entonces. Como leyendo su mente, la anciana buscó su mirada.

\- Eres más que lo que ellos te hicieron hacer. Los espías. O tus padres.

\- Ellos no fueron mis padres –soltó, poniéndose de pie-. Tú sí.

Ellos jamás la reconfortaron como Maz hacía. Jamás actuaron como padres. Solo le enseñaron a temer y a huir, hasta que los roles se invirtieron y ella pagó por eso. No tenía miedo, estaba aterrada de lo que hacía con la Fuerza. No dejaría que su madre fuera el siguiente colateral. Comenzó a pasearse.

\- Sé que puedo ser buena, lo sé. Pero la Fuerza está fuera de mi control y me niego a exponerte a... –acalorada, apenas terminaba sus ideas- No puedo ni meditar, y cuando me enfado... ¿cómo puedes creer que tener un sable de luz a mi alcance sea buena idea? Sabes lo que representa. No puedo vivir como un Jedi...

Y aunque pudiese, tampoco quería. Deseaba hacer el bien, pero menos públicamente. Disfrutaba del anonimato, el sigilo, y dar lecciones a ricachones corruptos, matones y esclavistas. Esto la llevó a seguir los pasos de Maz en la Flota Libre. Pero esa vida, ante el llamado del sable, se veía cada vez más lejos. La Fuerza le mostraba otro camino, y con paciencia su madre la veía despotricar al respecto.

\- ¿Terminaste? –bufó como respuesta- Tu miedo es entendible, Rue. Has pasado por mucho, y no se pondrá más fácil. Se acercan tiempos oscuros que te pondrán a prueba. Pero puedes controlarte. Cree en eso. La Luz en tu interior te guiará, si la escuchas.

Rue cerró los ojos, dejándose tranquilizar por Maz. A regañadientes confiaba en la sabiduría de la anciana. De alguna forma, debía creer que la Luz sería suficiente guía frente a sus arrebatos. Suspiró.

Además, su madre no descansaría hasta verla tomar el maldito sable. Resignada, vio la reliquia que ésta le tendía, y lo demás se atenuó a sus sentidos. Un instinto le hizo extender la mano. En cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la fría empuñadura, el mundo a su alrededor se disolvió...

***

Niima fue una mala idea. Apuntar ya era difícil detenida, corriendo se volvía imposible. Falló al aturdir al hombre que se alejaba con BB8 a sus espaldas. Éste chillaba en el saco mientras Nix los perseguía. El ladrón desapareció dentro de una tienda y entró tras él. De pronto, todo se oscureció.

Con una bolsa de lona en su cabeza y fuertes brazos apresándola por detrás, pataleó en el aire gritando a todo pulmón. Su blaster cayó. Alcanzó a dar un cabezazo a su captor antes de que un golpe seco lo neutralizara. Ambos cayeron, y todo quedó en silencio.

Se liberó de la lona con manos temblorosas. El rodiano que la redujo estaba inconsciente, más allá el hombre se retorcía de dolor junto al saco de BB8. Nix tomó el bláster y lo aturdió. Un joven humano de piel oscura la miraba curioso. Armado con una pierna de droide, la ayudó a levantarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con suavidad.

Por tercera vez en dos días, era rescatada. Avergonzada, asintió. Liberó a BB8 bajo la insistente mirada del joven. Éste estaba por hablar cuando el droide chilló. ¡La Chaqueta de su piloto! Alertada, Nix lo apuntó con el blaster. No la volverían a engañar. El humano reaccionó levantando las manos.

\- Oye, oye, oye... ¡te acabo de salvar! –protestó.

\- ¿¡Dónde conseguiste esa chaqueta!?

\- ¿Qué hay con la chaqueta?

\- BB8 dice que era de su piloto. ¿Dónde está él?

La expresión del joven cambió súbitamente de alarma a tristeza. Viendo esto, Nix bajó el blaster.

\- Eres el droide de Poe Dameron -dijo a BB8-. La Primera Orden lo capturó. Lo ayudé a escapar, pero nos estrellamos en el desierto. Poe no sobrevivió, solo encontré su chaqueta. Lo siento.

Apenada por la noticia, Nix guardó silencio.

\- Lo intentamos –consoló al astromecánico-. Tendremos que irnos sin él.

El droide, cabizbajo y en silencio, rodó hacia la salida. Ambos caminaron tras él.

\- ¿Se van de Jakku? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

Nix lo miró de pies a cabeza. No le parecía una mala persona, y la había salvado de los ladrones. Le debía una, pero no tenía espacio en el A-Wing.

\- La nave es para una persona –luego lo reconsideró-. Pero si te apiñas lo suficiente, podría llevarte, al menos hasta Takodana.

Algo le dijo que era lo correcto. El joven sonrió. Además, él era guapo.

\- Cualquier lugar me acomoda. Soy Finn, por cierto.

\- Nix. Mucho gusto. Y gracias por... -señaló atrás.

\- Es para lo que me entrenaron –se encogió de hombros-. Proteger al inocente.

Sonaba como un héroe, pero frunció el ceño al decirlo. Nix esperó a que siguiera, pero la charla se cortó. La joven razonó que debía ser un Rebelde y no aguantó la curiosidad. BB8 podía negarse a responder, pero quizás él sería más comunicativo...

\- ¿Entonces, eres de la Resistencia? –aventuró.

Finn la miró boquiabierto, con pánico, y la chica supo que había adivinado.

\- No le diré a nadie –se apresuró a decir.

Luego de unos segundos, el joven cerró la boca. Con una intensa mirada, susurró:

\- Estoy con la resistencia, si –se acercó a ella-. ¿Te habló BB8 de la misión secreta?

\- Dijo que era confidencial -ilusionada, se esforzó en hablar bajo.

Él le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

\- Es porque tiene un mapa con la ubicación de Luke Skywalker.

Nix paró en seco. Eso era lo que la Primera Orden quería, lo que su familia defendió. La esperanza de traerlo de vuelta, a él y a los Jedi. Lo miró boquiabierta. Éste asintió, satisfecho del efecto causado.

\- Tenemos que llevarnos a BB8 de aquí... -susurró, sintiendo el peso de su tarea- Tan pronto como... ¿¡Dónde está la nave!?

El alma se le cayó a los pies. El A-Wing de Maz ya no estaba.

***

Escuchó una respiración mecánica, violenta y ahogó un grito. Fue como sumergirse en un sueño, todo se oscureció. Sintió frío y muerte, la rodearon haciéndola estremecer. Voces de miles de personas gritaban de terror, para luego callar por siempre.

Una luz tenue apareció ante ella. Vio a un joven frente a un gran árbol en medio de un pantano. Su tronco tenía un hueco que profería un inquietante rugido. "¿Qué hay allí?", preguntó él. "Sólo lo que llevas contigo", dijo otra voz resonando en el aire...

Una explosión a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Se giró alarmada, para ver cómo la nave de sus padres caía del cielo envuelta en llamas. Su rostro se crispó de horror. Era su culpa. Pese a quererlo con todo su ser, no podía gritar. Le faltaba el aire. El pánico incrementó. Moriría ahí.

La escena cambió. Escuchaba su nombre, aún sin respirar. Flotaba en un cielo sin estrellas. "¡Tú eras el elegido!" gritó alguien mientras ella intentaba llevar aire a sus pulmones. Luego, la risa macabra de un anciano le heló la sangre. Vio rayos de color azul intenso, y se sintió caer, rodeada de cenizas.

Se desplomó sobre hierba, al fin respirando. Pero no estaba en Takodana. Era de noche, y un templo ardía a la distancia. A su lado, un hombre encapuchado extendía una mano mecánica, aferrándose a una unidad R2. Tenía que irse antes de que la vieran...

Sus pies descalzos pisaron nieve. Atravesó un bosque helado, oía gritos, disparos y explosiones. Gente moría cerca. Una gran figura le cerró el paso. Enmascarado, vestía completamente de negro. Rue pudo sentir su fría mirada fija en ella, justo antes de...

Rue soltó el sable como si éste la hubiese quemado, la visión aún fresca en la mente. Maz la miraba esperando que dijese algo, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentó en el suelo, abrazándose. Sentía frío. Pero no era su frío, no esta vez.

\- Tanta muerte en ese sable... -susurró- Tanto sufrimiento... no quiero tocarlo otra vez.

Quería ayudar. Realmente quería hacer algo bueno con su vida. Rue era fuerte, pero no tanto como para sostener ese sable de luz. Personas más preparadas que ella cayeron al Lado Oscuro usándolo, y ella estaba siempre al borde del abismo. Tal vez era lo que la Fuerza quería decirle. No era digna.

***

BB8 rodaba en círculos enojados sobre el espacio en el que dos horas antes estuvo el A-Wing, chillando acerca de huellas de crías humanas.

\- ¡Pero si era CHATARRA! –alzó los brazos, indignada.

Pero estaban en Jakku. La chatarra de uno era el sustento de otro, especialmente en territorio de Unkar Plutt. Nix sabía que el viejo matón obligaba a niños hambrientos a robar naves y repuestos. Se masajeó las sienes, esperando que al menos los mocosos tuviesen un festín de porciones. Así su desgracia sería menos amarga.

\- Tenemos que irnos -dijo Finn mirando alrededor.

\- ¿Alguna idea de cómo? ¡Ugh! ¡Ni siquiera era mi nave!

\- ¿La robaste? –preguntó él, esperanzado.

\- Me la prestaron –se ofendió-. No voy por ahí robando naves...

Se sonrojó al recordar que le robó la Reina a su ex. Pero Travis sí lo merecía. Finn la tomó del brazo y la guió a un depósito de chatarra que se veía a a distancia. Nix ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar.

\- No mires atrás –su corazón saltó al oírlo tan tenso-. No actúes sospechoso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Stormtroopers, dos atrás de nosotros. Buscan a BB8, nos notarán si corremos.

El droide se ocultó delante de ellos, entre sus piernas. Agudizando el oído, el viento traía pedazos de conversaciones de los soldados. No parecían enterados de su presencia. Nix se acercó más a Finn.

\- ¿Qué haremos...? –murmuraba él, nervioso.

Respirando hondo para despejarse, Nix miró a su alrededor. Debían cruzar un descampado para llegar al depósito. Podrían ocultarse en una de las naves para desmantelar, pero caminando en línea recta los verían antes. A su derecha, a medio camino, había un establo que les daría más cobertura.

\- Vamos hacia allá.

Cubrieron discretamente las huellas del droide, y se ocultaron en el establo. La twi'lek aprovechó la pausa para pensar el siguiente paso.

\- Ahora caminamos al depósito y nos escondemos en una nave hasta que se vayan.

\- Nos encontrarán con sus escáneres, es parte del protocolo. Debemos robar una nave. ¿Qué tal ésa? No se ve que la extrañarán...

Nix vio a donde apuntaba. Un carguero destartalado, cubierto de lona. Si bien le conflictuaba robar, aquel puerto de aterrizaje pertenecía a Unkar Plutt. Técnicamente, recuperaría la nave que le habían robado sus pequeños esclavos. ¿Volaría...? Como si la Fuerza respondiese, la brisa hizo caer una lona. Decidió confiar. Se aseguró de que nadie miraba, e indicó que la siguieran.

Entre ella y BB8 lograron abrir el carguero sin disparar alarmas, y a tientas llegaron a la cabina. Ahora venía la parte difícil: hacerla volar. Los controles eran similares a la Reina. Pese al apuro de Finn, Nix se tomó su tiempo para reconocer el tablero. No podría buscar nada luego de encenderlo.

\- No tenemos tiempo... -la presionó él.

\- Ve a buscar el puesto de artillero si quieres ser útil –le dirigió una mirada de advertencia-. No saldremos de aquí hasta que sepa cómo hacerlo. BB8, necesito un copiloto.

Finn desapareció inquieto. El droide informó que su programación no era cien por ciento compatible con ése modelo obsoleto, y que varios controles serían exclusivamente manuales. Nix comenzaba a dudar de sus posibilidades cuando vio unos dados de la suerte colgando sobre su cabeza. Otra señal. Con ánimo renovado se dirigió a BB8.

\- Lo que alcances a hacer.

BB8 aseguró hacer lo posible para no estallar. Una vez que Nix memorizó los controles principales, dio un hondo suspiro para despejarse. Finn apareció trastabillando en la cabina, haciéndola saltar.

\- Tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

\- Si repites eso otra vez...

\- No. Esta vez es en serio. ¡Mira!

Afuera, dos stormtroopers caminaban frente a la nave. Uno se volteó, y al verlos dio un codazo a su compañero. Los señaló. Sin decir palabra Nix se encomendó a la Fuerza, y encendió el carguero. Las sacudidas y el estruendo le hicieron temer que no volaría. Finn, petrificado, se quedó tras ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Nix, qué pasó? ¿Corremos? ¿Nos quedamos?

Nix lo calló. Con el corazón desbocado, activó interruptores, giró manijas y oprimió botones con BB8 diagnosticando la nave. Pilotable, apenas. Tenía suficiente combustible para llegar a Takodana, pero el compresor instalado al hiperpropulsor podría sobrecalentarse en el hiperespacio.

\- Buenas y malas noticias... -dijo Nix. Afuera, un soldado activó su comunicador- olvídalo.

No había tiempo de cambiar de nave. Despegaron y el carguero se ladeó, lanzando a Finn a una de las sillas. Circuitos sensibles, como la Reina. La estabilizó en un santiamén. Ganando altura, vieron destellos rojos fuera de la nave y sonó una alarma en el tablero. Les disparaban. BB8 activó el escudo deflector, informando que estaba al 86% de su capacidad. Era mejor prevenir.

\- Finn, a la torreta de artillero ¡Ahora!

El joven se precipitó fuera de la cabina, gritando desde el corredor.

\- ¡Sólo sácanos de aquí antes de que envíen refuerzos aéreos!

Nix aceleró, y mientras sentía su cuerpo pegarse al asiento, escuchó un ruido sordo desde el pasillo. BB8 le informó que había sido Finn. No esperaba que el vejestorio fuese tan veloz.

\- ¡Lo siento! –le gritó- ¡Sujétate!

Ascendió, determinada a aprovechar cada segundo para alejarse de la Primera Orden. Bajo ella, Jakku se hacía pequeño. Fuera de la atmósfera, pidió a BB8 que ingresara las coordenadas para hipervuelo, pero éste dijo que debía hacerse manualmente. Nix no gastó tiempo en desesperarse y las ingresó ella misma.

\- ¿¡Qué estás esperando!? –Finn gritaba a lo lejos.

\- ¡Estoy haciendo lo que puedo! –gritó de vuelta, luego recordó que tenían radios- ¡Enciende el comunicador!

Otra alarma se disparó esperando el cálculo de hipervuelo. Los sensores de proximidad detectaban tres cazas tras ellos. El corazón le dio un vuelco viendo destellos verdes pasar junto a ella. Los escudos no serían suficientes. Maniobró para quitarse de en medio, encendiendo el radiocanal con la torreta.

\- ¡Finn! Tenemos compañía. Espero que seas bueno disparando.

Escuchó como el joven forcejeaba con el control del cañón. Las naves se acercaban en formación. Finn comenzó a disparar, pero no alcanzaba a la de arriba desde ahí, y ésta aprovechó la ventaja. La nave se estremeció cuando el caza cargó contra el escudo. BB8 informó que ahora funcionaba al 60%.

Nix se puso a describir piruetas sobre la curva atmósfera del planeta, mientras BB8 luchaba por mantenerse conectado al tablero. Le alegró no haber desayunado. Los cazas la seguían con dificultad, pero tenía que evitar el punto ciego de la torreta. Finn logró atinarle a uno, y ella lo escuchó celebrar.

\- Menos festejo, más disparos –lo apremió-. Aún quedan dos.

Entre las alertas del tablero y las del droide distrayéndola, Nix necesitó toda su creatividad para no repetir trucos. Jamás había tenido tanto espacio para maniobrar. En algún momento debió volverse predecible, porque los cazas comenzaron a acertarle. 46%. 30%. 22%. Oh no.

\- ¡Se están acercando! –gritó Finn.

Nix notó que estaba hiperventilando. Respiró profundo, intentando recordar alguna cosa útil de sus simulaciones de vuelo, incluso del desgraciado de Travis, pero solo acudió a su mente la Madre Aylyn enseñándole a meditar a la sombra del pozo en Tuanul. Dejar ir el pensamiento...

Una calma apacible la invadió. Con la mente despejada, se le ocurrió una idea. Delante de los dos cazas, aceleró todo lo que daba la nave, apenas desviándose para evadir disparos. Mientras éstos se adaptaban al cambio de táctica, Finn le dio a otro que cayó presa de la gravedad del planeta. El caza restante fue a ellos disparando desde arriba.

\- ¿Nix, qué haces? ¿Por qué dejaste de evadirlo?

\- Prepárate –le dijo-. Debajo de ti.

Nix se dejó alcanzar por el caza, esquivando todo lo que podía. Un disparo dejó el escudo al 15%. Con los ojos fijos en el sensor de proximidad, cuando éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, invirtió la nave, dejando Jakku sobre sus cabezas, y el caza al alcance de la torreta.

\- ¡Ahora!

Avanzó hacia el enemigo y Finn cargó contra éste. Abatida, la nave se precipitó en espiral hacia el planeta. Nix estabilizó el carguero alejándose de Jakku a toda velocidad. Pese a los vítores del joven, ella no estaría tranquila hasta salir de ahí.

Reingresaba las coordenadas cuando Finn se asomó a la cabina sonriendo. Hizo una mueca al ver por el cristal. Siguiendo su mirada, Nix se sintió desfallecer. Una división entera de cazas salía del hiperespacio como un enjambre de insectos enojados.

La nave finalizó los cálculos. No se quedarían a recibirlos. Nix accionó el hiperpropulsor, y nada pasó. Ella y Finn se miraron aterrados. BB8 señaló que debían accionar el compresor. Ésta lo hizo y en instantes, saltaron al hiperespacio.


	5. El desertor de Jakku

Nix se desplomó en la silla del piloto. El desertor la creyó desmayada hasta escucharla reír. Aliviado de que no morirían atrapados en el hiperespacio, se unió a sus risas. Habían escapado de los cazas y abandonado el maldito Jakku. Finalmente, adiós Primera Orden. La idea de ser libre le dio vértigo. Ahora, su nombre era Finn.

Nix se cubrió el rostro y su risa se hizo llanto. Él entró en pánico. En todos sus años de preparación militar, jamás había visto a alguien llorar como ella. Inseguro de cómo proceder, se sentó a su lado en incómodo silencio. Recorrió la cabina con la mirada, desesperado, como buscando una solución ahí entre botones luminosos y monitores.

\- No sé qué hacer –dijo finalmente-. Lo siento, no soy bueno en esto. Dime qué hacer.

BB8 emitió unos pitidos que él no entendió. No sabía binario. Pero Nix, como saliendo de un trance, dejó de llorar y dio un hondo suspiro para recomponerse.

\- BB8 tiene razón –murmuró-. Nosotros estamos con vida, y tenemos que completar la misión. Llegaremos a Takodana en poco tiempo, si no sobrecalentamos el hiperpropulsor...

Hablaba más para sí que para ellos. Luego, sorbiéndose la nariz, revisó los monitores en silencio. Finn notó que su mentón temblaba mientras lo hacía, pero no se atrevió a preguntar la razón de su llanto. Parecía determinada a no hablar de ello, así que optó por distraerla.

\- Oye... eres una gran piloto. Lo que hiciste allí con las piruetas fue asombroso. ¿Has usado uno de estos antes? ¿Hace cuánto que vuelas?

Quizás exageró un poco su entusiasmo, pero valió la pena. Nix esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No mucho. Tú también te luciste, ese último caza fue un dolor en el... –se sonrojó- un desafío.

Finn sonrió halagado. Entendía ahora el atractivo. Nunca antes había visto a una twi'lek en persona, y los ojos pardos de Nix lo miraban con una atención que él jamás gozó en la Primera Orden. Se sentía cálido, igual que cuando Poe Dameron lo apodó Finn al huir del Finalizador.

Ahora el piloto estaba muerto. Sacudió la idea de su mente. Lamentaba mucho su pérdida, pero nada podía hacerse. Solo seguir con su plan de alejarse lo más posible de la Primera Orden. Ya en el refugio, inventaría una excusa y se separaría de Nix y BB8. Le urgía dejar su pasado atrás.

\- ¿Eres de Takodana? –preguntó, por hablar de algo en el trayecto.

Se esforzaba en mirarla a los ojos en lugar de a sus lekkus. No sabía si sería descortés.

\- Coruscant –respondió ésta secamente-. Pero me criaron en Jakku.

\- Oh. Encantador.

\- Es un basural. Pero mi familia vivió ahí toda su vida, así que...

Se encogió de hombros sin acabar la frase. Incómodo con el silencio, Finn deseó saber más.

\- ¿Ya no viven ahí? –preguntó.

Por la forma en la cual Nix guardó silencio, el joven supo que lo que venía era malo. La voz de la chica sonó forzadamente tranquila al responder:

\- Murieron en un asedio anoche, en Tuanul.

Finn sintió que la sangre huía de su rostro al escuchar el nombre de la aldea. Tuanul. Su primera y última misión como stormtrooper. Vaya forma de dejar el pasado atrás.

\- Lo siento tanto... no lo sabía...

Realmente lo sentía. Hasta la noche anterior sólo fue un soldado más. Entrenado con hologramas, tuvo que estar en su primera batalla para dimensionar lo que era disparar de verdad. No pudo. No a civiles desarmados. Pero ahora frente a Nix se sentía tan culpable como de hacerlo. La miró con pesar.

\- La Primera Orden es terrible –dijo de corazón-. Aquella matanza nunca debió ocurrir.

Para colmo, dijo ser un Rebelde con el fin de impresionarla. Mil veces idiota. Cuando ésta lo vio como a un héroe, él ya no pudo retractarse. Sería un largo viaje a Takodana. Nix suspiró:

\- Regresé en cuanto lo supe, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sólo BB8 sobrevivió.

Finn no supo que eran los malos hasta estar en el caos del asedio. No se sentía bien. De vuelta en la base, lo citaron a reacondicionamiento por vacilar ante ordenes directas, y él supo que ya no podía quedarse ahí. Sólo entonces, se alió con Poe Dameron para robar una nave y escapar.

\- ...y para que no vuelva a ocurrir -continuaba Nix-, llevaremos a BB8 a su base. Si la Resistencia logra dar con Luke Skywalker, su sacrificio no habrá sido en vano. Lo que me recuerda... no me han dicho en dónde está su base.

Si bien su primer instinto era sincerarse, no deseaba contarle que era un stormtrooper y que había visto la matanza sin hacer nada. No quería que descubriese que no era un héroe sino un cobarde que la engañó para salir del planeta. Que casi no se había atrevido a salvarla en el puesto de Niima...

Una alarma se disparó oportunamente, salvándolo de responder. Nix ahogó una exclamación.

\- Es el hiperpropulsor, se está sobrecalentando.

Afortunadamente, quizás moriría antes de exponerse.

***

Nix se limpiaba el sudor de la frente mientras se debatía con el cableado del hiperpropulsor. Con la nave detenida literalmente en medio de la nada, se recordaba que debía abandonar la emoción, pero le estaba costando. Quienes le enseñaron eso estaban muertos. Descansó la cabeza en el frio panel a su lado. No podía llorar. Con el mapa a Skywalker bajo su poder, el resto tenía que esperar.

BB8 le indicó que debía desconectar el tercer cable rojo para reiniciar el circuito de refrigeración. Luego de esto el droide fue a donde Finn, quien lo llamaba desde la bodega principal.

Volviendo a la caja, resopló. Adentro, desgastados, todos los cables eran del mismo color. Tal vez BB8 podía distinguirlos con su fotoreceptor, pero ella no. Se asomó a la bodega llamándolo, y cuando vio a Finn agachado junto a él, le pareció que discutían. Le preocupó la expresión ansiosa del joven.

\- ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó, inquieta. Quizás estaban decidiendo no confiar en ella.

\- Si. Yo solo estaba... recordándole a BB8 en dónde está la base actualmente. Cambiamos mucho de base. Ya sabes, por los peligros de ser un rebelde... y esas cosas...

Entendiendo que Finn y Poe fueron camaradas, ella confiaba en el rebelde. No parecía un patán como Travis. Y la había salvado. Pero Nix estaba segura de que estaba nervioso por algo, se sonrojaba al verla a los ojos. Tal vez ella lo ponía así... Se sonrió, halagada por la idea.

\- Entiendo... –asintió- ¿y en dónde está la base ahora...?

\- BB8, por favor dile en dónde... -le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Tras fijar su fotorreceptor en él unos segundos, trinó que estaba en el sistema Ileenium. Nix no sabía dónde estaba, pero imaginaba nieve y suaves colinas. Quería saber más...

\- ¿Necesitabas ayuda con el hiperpropulsor? –Finn la apremió cuando estaba por preguntar.

Recordando lo urgente de su tarea, Nix le pidió ayuda al droide para desconectar el cable correcto. Una vez arreglado el desperfecto, retomaron la ruta de hipervuelo.

En minutos llegaron a Takodana. Una señal de comunicación se encendió en el tablero. La chica rezongó frente a la ansiosa mirada de Finn. No otra vez. Silenció la alarma.

\- Puede que sea el dueño del carguero –explicó a Finn-. No estoy de ánimos para oírlo maldecir.

Evaluó la posibilidad de que Unkar Plutt instalase otro rastreador en la nave, uno que pasó por alto antes de salir. Por suerte, el lago Nymeve se veía al horizonte. El castillo estaba cerca y los sensores de proximidad estaban limpios.

\- Pero... puede que no lo sea, ¿verdad? –preguntó Finn, inquieto- ¿y si es la Primera Orden?

Nix palideció. Quizás era la Primera Orden. Encendió el comunicador para oír, pero solo escuchó estática. Su interlocutor aún estaría en el hiperespacio. Este pequeño consuelo se desmoronó cuando una voz malhumorada resonó en toda la cabina, sobresaltándolos.

\- ¡No sé quien demonios son, ladrones de tercera, pero voy a buscarlos, voy a encontrarlos, y dárselos de comer a mis rathtars!

Un gruñido descomunal los hizo mirarse con pavor. No era ni Unkar Plutt ni la Primera Orden. Nix no tuvo tiempo de comentarlo, el sensor de proximidad sonó, el carguero se estremeció y los monitores se apagaron. También los motores. En el tenso silencio que siguió, Nix dedujo que habían usado un cañón de iones contra ellos. La nave estaba muerta y su estómago indicaba que perdían altura.

\- Vamos a morir, ¿no es así? –suspiró Finn, resignado.

Encomendándose a la Fuerza, Nix se aferró al yugo de control, estabilizando la nave para tocar la tierra, cada vez más cerca. Miró al horizonte divisando el castillo, y entendió la intención de quienfuera que los había deshabilitado. Alzó las cejas. Al menos había considerado el lugar de aterrizaje...

***

Rue le pidió a Maz que se llevara el sable y la dejara. La habían visto llorar demasiado los últimos días y su orgullo lo resentía. Era más dura que eso, fue criada entre piratas, maldición. Pero sus emociones, ya de por si intensas, estaban a flor de piel desde Escuadra Civil. Necesitaba tiempo sola.

Insectos flotaban ociosamente sobre la superficie del lago mientras ella sumergía los pies en la orilla. Escuchó con nostalgia el sonido de las aves, el chapoteo del agua, el croar de los anfibios. El salvaje Takodana era un paraíso en comparación a las terribles visiones que acababa de tener, y sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que ya no podía quedarse ahí. ¿Cómo podría, tras lo que vio?

Sumergió las manos en el agua y luego la dejó caer entre sus dedos. Su reflejo se distorsionaba por las ondas que generaba. Parecía apropiado. Ella jamás sería una Jedi y no deseaba pasar por una, pero ya no podía conformarse con engañar embusteros. No cuando el Lado Oscuro se fortalecía y la Primera Orden asediaba aldeas con impunidad. No cuando podía usar la Fuerza para aventajarlos.

Vio sus espadas reposando en un tronco cercano. Intrigada, se preguntó si podría hacerlo, usarla a voluntad. Jamás se había atrevido a intentarlo. Respiró profundo para concentrarse. Con la mirada fija en su objetivo, extendió la mano y llamó a la empuñadura, como la Fuerza solía hacer con ella cuando la pillaba desprevenida. Pasaron unos instantes en los que nada ocurrió.

Comenzaba a sentirse ridícula cuando la espada empezó a vibrar. Monstruo. Repentinamente, el temible rostro de su padre apareció en su memoria, junto al fantasma de una bofetada propinada años atrás. La impresión la hizo retroceder, tocándose ahí donde recordaba que el golpe le dolió por días. Tuvo que decirse a sí misma varias veces que estaba muerto para calmarse.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi? –susurró- ¿Qué esperas que haga?

Preguntó al aire, a la Fuerza, o a quienfuera que le diera una respuesta a lo que por años se había preguntado una y otra vez: ¿Por qué ella?

Sintió una presencia cálida cerca. No era Maz, pero alguien familiar. ¿Nix? Se sobresaltó al oír un prolongado estruendo a través del lago. Desde allí, vio aves alzando el vuelo. Instantes después una nave emergió del bosque derribándolo todo a su paso. El carguero iba patinando en el agua directo hacia ella, pero Rue se apartó a tiempo de su letal trayectoria. La nave derrapó, salpicando en todas direcciones antes de estrellarse contra un grupo de árboles.

Aún recuperando el aliento, la chica reconoció la nave que había destrozado su claro. Furiosa y empapada, se preparaba para insultar contrabandista cuando vio que quien bajaba tambaleándose por la rampa era Nix. Su ira se desvaneció, reemplazada por un profundo alivio. Estaba a salvo.

***

Aún aturdida por el golpe en la cabeza, Nix vio a Rue abalanzársele, acribillándola con preguntas.

\- ¡Nix! ¿Estás herida? No te ves herida. ¿Te sientes bien?

Las manos de Rue revoloteaban sobre ella, sin atreverse a tocarla. Estaba mojada, el cabello se le pegaba al rostro, pero nada salvo Nix parecía importarle. Luego de asegurarse de que estaba ilesa, su mirada se posó en el carguero tras ésta. Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haces en el Halcón Milenario?

La idea de haberse robado la legendaria nave le hizo gracia. Pese a todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, Nix sofocó una risita. Rue repitió la pregunta, y la joven supo que había oído bien. Se volteó al destartalado carguero. No era lo que había imaginado al escuchar las historias.

\- ¿Éste es el Halcón Milenario? -soltó una risotada.

Rue la observó inquieta ante el tono desquiciado de ésta.

\- Este es el Halcón Milenario –insistió-. Lo he visto antes.

Nix volvió a ver la nave, el aturdimiento se desvanecía. Era un coreliano YT modificado, pero ciertas adaptaciones rayaban en lo ilegal. Ella misma sintió su velocidad de ensueño... Se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito. Apenas las separó para hablar.

\- Robé el Halcón Milenario.

\- Robaste el Halcón Milen... –la cara de Rue fue un poema- ¡al castillo! ¡ahora!

\- Estaba abandonado en Jakku –se excusó- pero puede que lo rastrearan, nos contactaron por radio y nos dieron con un cañón de iones en la atmósfera. ¿Crees que sean... ya sabes, ellos?

Rue maldijo mirando a su alrededor.

\- Nadie podrá tocarte adentro -masculló entre dientes, recogiendo sus cosas esparcidas por la hierba-, pero entraremos por detrás por si nos esperan en el jardín... ¡Espabila, Nix, vamos!

La chica la miraba con fiereza. Con un escalofrío, la twi'lek se apuró a llamar a Finn y a BB8.

\- ¿Finn...? –la voz de Rue se elevó unas octavas - ¿Quién demonios es Finn?

\- Son de la Resistencia... -le confió en susurros- Nos conocimos en Jakku, estaban en una misión que se complicó y prometí ayudarlos a regresar a su base...

Si bien había prometido a Finn no decirle a nadie, creyó que eso la aplacaría. Justo entonces, los aludidos bajaron por la rampa. Rue les frunció el ceño en una larga mirada evaluadora. Cuando Finn, nervioso, la saludó a la distancia, Nix la escuchó proferir un suave gruñido.

\- No me gusta él –soltó, llevándola de un brazo-. Que se quede ahí. El droide puede venir.

BB8 emitió una serie de pitidos alegres, rodando tras ellas. Nix se volteó a dedicarle una mirada apenada a Finn para que las siguiera al castillo de todas formas.

\- Pero Finn me salvó la vida –insistió-. Confío en él.

\- Pues yo no –replicó ésta bruscamente-. Espera...

Su amiga se detuvo en seco y la miró a los ojos. Su rostro y su voz se suavizaron.

\- ¿Cómo te salvó la vida, qué pasó en Jakku? ¿Tu familia...?

Nix supo que no sacaba nada con mentir o aplazar la noticia. Negó con la cabeza.

\- Muertos. Los rumores eran ciertos.

Pero no deseaba hablar. En una mirada, Rue lo entendió. Parecía a punto de golpear algo, pero en cambio, la rodeó torpemente con sus brazos. Estaba empapada y tenía que ponerse de puntitas para hacerlo, pero Nix agradeció el gesto. Lo necesitaba.

\- Lo siento mucho...

Nix se contuvo de llorar, incómoda ante la mirada de Finn sobre ellas. Se estaba esforzando en posponer sus emociones hasta terminar su tarea, pero ese abrazo hizo su pérdida más real. El sonido de una nave aterrizando cerca la hizo reaccionar. Recordó que los seguían.

\- Nos siguen a los tres, no puedo dejar a Finn.

Separándose de Nix, Rue fulminó con la mirada al joven que las alcanzaba. Dio un pesado suspiro.

\- Bien. Pero entraremos por el frente.

Estaban llegando a la entrada decorada con banderas cuando Finn les preguntó con timidez:

\- ¿No habrán... enemigos de la Resistencia en la taberna, de por casualidad? ¿Simpatizantes de la Primera Orden, por ejemplo?

Antes de que Nix pudiese contestarle, Rue se volteó a responder con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Lamentablemente, todos son bienvenidos aquí.

***

Maz tuvo que agarrarse del mesón cuando su hija entró estilando por la puerta. Su presencia en la Fuerza era como una ráfaga irrumpiendo en la habitación. Nix iba junto a ella, seguida de cerca por un joven apuesto y una unidad BB naranja. La que buscaba la Resistencia. Finalmente, pensó aliviada.

Estaba por echarse a reír cuando leyó la expresión en el rostro de Nix.

\- Lo lamento tanto, mi niña... –le dijo, acercándose.

No alcanzó a decir más. La puerta de metal volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a un viejo conocido.

\- ¿Quién de los presentes tuvo la audacia de robarse mi nave?

El bar enmudeció mientras, sin perder aplomo, Han Solo fulminaba con la mirada a todos los presentes. Por la forma en la cual su menuda hija intentó esconder a Nix tras ella, Maz ya sabía la respuesta. Esa twi'lek tendría un pedazo de anécdota para contar, cuando estuviera en condiciones.

\- Trastienda. Ahora –susurró a Rue. Luego exclamó-. ¡Haaaaaaaaan Solooooo! ¡Realmente has de estar desesperado para regresar aquí luego de la última vez! Dime ya, qué te pasó ahora.

Captando al vuelo, su hija usó el alboroto para escabullirse con Nix y BB8. El joven apuesto no pareció entender el concepto. Se quedó plantado junto a ella, incrédulo.

\- ¿Han Solo? ¿Cómo el héroe de la Rebelión, Han Solo?

Han se dirigió hacia ellos, un tanto más humilde tras la escandalosa introducción de la anciana.

\- Hola Maz –saludó con un gesto.

\- El único e irreemplazable –replicó la mujer entre dientes.

\- Un descerebrado abandonó al Halcón junto al lago –murmuró, irritado-. Sabes que Chewie y yo lo hemos buscado por años. ¿Podrías amablemente indicarme quién fue el último en llegar? El wookie está de un pésimo humor y necesita desquitarse con alguien que no sea yo.

Maz sintió como el joven a su lado tragaba saliva. La anciana se compadeció de él.

\- Ya conoces las reglas, Han. Y mi novio también.

Señaló el letrero de la pared del fondo. El mismo mensaje se repetía en todos los dialectos de la galaxia: Todos son bienvenidos. (No pelear). Han resopló, malhumorado. El chico suspiró de alivio.

\- Maz, no quiero causar problemas, pero el bastardo puso un compresor al hiperpropulsor. Todo lo que quiero hacer es encontrarlo, mirarlo directamente a los ojos y preguntarle: ¿por qué? Una vez que logre hacerlo andar, nos iremos en paz. Lo prometo. ¿Cuándo te he defraudado?

La anciana tenía tantas respuestas a eso que tardó en decidirse por una en particular. En eso, Han notó al joven de pie a su lado.

\- ¿Y tú eres...? -preguntó bruscamente.

Lo mismo se preguntaba ella. El chico se paralizó ante la atención.

\- Finn -dijo con voz estrangulada-. Gran fan. Ah, creo que mi amiga está adentro... ¿Está bien si voy... tras ella...?

Maz intuía que la Fuerza los reunía a todos ahí por algo, y estaba determinada a averiguarlo.

\- Tengamos esta conversación en un lugar más ameno, muchachos ¿les parece?

Dicho esto, escoltó de la mano a los dos varones a su trastienda. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Luego de que Nix les contase a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido en Jakku con BB8, Finn, el Halcón y la Primera Orden, la habitación quedó en silencio. Un mapa a Skywalker. Al proyectarlo en la habitación, Maz comprendió sus visiones, la sincronía de los eventos, los cambios en la Fuerza, y en Rue...

Sus ojos se posaron en los de su hija, que desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño. La anciana entendía que era una decisión difícil, una que sólo le correspondía hacer a ella. Pero les quedaba poco tiempo. Por precaución, avisó a Emmie y a HURID-327. Podrían tener visitas pronto.

\- Pues, buena suerte con todo eso –dispuesto a marcharse, Han se despidió-. Házme un favor, chica, dile a Unkar Plutt que el Halcón volvió a su legítimo dueño. Y mantente lejos de mi nave.

Dijo esto mirando directamente a Nix, señalándola con el dedo. Este gesto, si bien hizo a la joven encogerse, arrancó una sonrisa a la anciana. Ella sabía que bajo su brusquedad, Han Solo tenía un corazón blando cuando se trataba de jóvenes pilotos en problemas. Partiendo por Luke.

\- No tan rápido –lo atajó- ¿Acaso no ves que llegaste aquí por una razón? Vamos, se trata de Luke. De la Resistencia. Es tu momento de volver.

El contrabandista se estremeció ante estas palabras, haciendo una mueca de disgusto... y sin embargo, se quedó ahí. Luego de unos instantes como digiriendo la idea, suspiró resignado.

\- Ella no me quiere ahí.

\- Tonterías, Han. Es hora de que te involucres en la lucha. Regresa con tu gente.

\- Yo quiero unirme a la lucha –terció Nix-. ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- ¿¡Qué!? –saltó Rue.

\- No tienes idea de lo que estás pidiendo –agregó Finn, inquieto-. Ya viste lo que le hicieron a tu familia, la Primera Orden no puede ser vencida.

Interesante elección de palabras para un rebelde. Rue pareció notar lo mismo.

\- Nix, acompáñame a cambiarme. No tardaremos.

Antes de irse acompañadas de BB8, su hija le hizo un sutil gesto con la cabeza. Aquel Finn no era quien decía ser. No se veía peligroso, pero Maz de todas formas se ajustó los lentes para ver mejor al muchacho. Tal y como esperaba, era un fugitivo. Pero había algo más en él...

\- ¿Qué está haciendo señora? –preguntó Finn, apartándose a medida que ella se acercaba.

Han bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Maz creyó que era justo al menos decirle lo que hacía.

\- Si vives lo suficiente como yo, podrás ver los mismos ojos en distintas personas. Y tú tienes la mirada de alguien que quiere escapar.

Finn se tensó al escuchar las últimas palabras.

\- No me conoce –replicó, sombrío-. No sabe por lo que he pasado... o lo que he visto.

El joven estaba asustado, y con justa razón tras lo narrado por Nix. Pero no era sólo eso...

\- Si nos cuentas, quizás podríamos ayudarte.

El joven, descolocado por el ofrecimiento, vaciló por unos momentos.

\- Necesito irme de aquí. Y ustedes también. Es cuestión de tiempo para que la Primera Orden nos encuentre y nos mate a todos, como hicieron en Tuanul.

Maz consideró seriamente sus palabras. El joven parecía saber de lo que hablaba. Puso atención al ambiente a su alrededor. Desde la trastienda se oían las conversaciones alegres del salón. La música en vivo amenizaba el ambiente como en cualquier otro día. Pero no por mucho tiempo...

\- ¿Y qué hay de la Resistencia? –se extrañó Han- ¿Y el droide?

Finn suspiró.

\- No soy de la Resistencia. Lo siento. Pero están todos perdidos si intentan enfrentarse a ellos.

No parecía un embustero, tampoco un sinvergüenza, tan solo estaba asustado. Pero no estaba en su poder forzarlo a cambiar de opinión o a ser valiente. Maz tenía que dejarlo seguir su propio camino.

\- En la tercera mesa junto a la puerta, encontrarás a un contrabandista que puede llevarte al Borde Exterior. Intercambiará trabajo por pasaje. Ahí podrás desaparecer, si es lo que quieres.

Finn, tras debatirse unos momentos, asintió y salió de la trastienda.

\- ¿Y qué hay de las chicas? –Han sonaba molesto para ocultar su preocupación- ¿No te despedirás de tu amiga?

\- Díganle que lo siento mucho -dijo antes de irse-. Que al menos yo no disparé, ella entenderá.

Maz lo vio irse con sentimientos encontrados. Jamás se lo habría imaginado como un stormtrooper.

\- ¿No deberías ir tras él? –preguntó Han, a regañadientes- No se ve como un mal chico.

\- Si desea irse, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Solo dejarlo ir, y confiar en que encontrará su camino de vuelta.

El anciano contrabandista suspiró, y pareció envejecer de golpe por la tristeza.

\- Lo sé –susurró.

Se quedaron en silencio, y Maz le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo para reconfortarlo. Entonces Rue se asomó a la trastienda, registrándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Dónde está Finn? –exigió saber.

\- Se fue –explicó Maz-. Dijo que lo sentía.

La muchacha alzó la barbilla en actitud bravucona.

\- No se irá a ninguna parte... –siseó, precipitándose a la salida.

Maz se esforzó en ser consecuente con lo que acababa de decirle a Han. Dejarla ir y confiar. La había criado bien. Han entrecerró los ojos, señalando el lugar por donde Rue había desaparecido. Tras unos instantes, sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento.

\- ¿No es esa la mocosa que arrojaba piedras al Halcón desde la terraza? ¡Cómo ha crecido!

Maz soltó una risotada al recordarlo. Su pequeña justiciera casi resbaló del techo aquella vez, espantada por los repentinos bramidos del wookie que salió a regañarla.

\- Me debías muchos créditos entonces. Aún lo haces.

\- ...y te pagaré. Cuando entregue unos rathars que llevo para el Rey Prana...

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabrerías, a Maz se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Ése era el empujón que todos necesitaban, si no la razón misma por la cual el Halcón Milenario había llegado a Takodana.

\- De hecho, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte esa deuda... si llegado el momento haces algo por mí.


	6. La tramposa

Estrujándose el cabello y amarrándolo en un rodete, Rue exhaló.

\- Iré contigo. Quiero hacerlo –atajó a Nix antes de que ésta replicase-. No sólo porque alguien ha de enseñarte a patear traseros como se debe... Tuve una visión mientras estabas en Jakku.

Se estremeció. BB8 fijó su fotorreceptor en ella, evaluándola de arriba a abajo. Reprendiéndose el descuido de decirlo frente a él, Rue se cubrió con otra capa de ropa. Aún sentía frío. Nix silbó intrigada.

\- ¿Qué viste? ¿Qué se sintió? ¿Tenía que ver conmigo?

La chica negó, frunciendo el ceño. Buscaba la palabra adecuada: Pésimo, terrible, devastador. No reconoció nada de lo que vio al tocar el sable, salvo la nave de sus padres. Maz le dijo que las otras visiones podían ser residuales, memorias de sus antiguos dueños. Y Rue no quería nada con ellos.

\- Tragedias que pudieron ser evitadas –murmuró, sombría-. Lo que la Fuerza me mostró no fue agradable, pero me hizo reconsiderar mis prioridades. Quiero hacer justicia, para que el sufrimiento que vi no se repita. Y siento que la Resistencia es el mejor lugar para contribuir.

Nix, quien preparaba su mochila para el viaje a la base rebelde, se detuvo. Arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Skywalker? Si lo encuentras, podrías convertirte en una Jedi como él.

Rue se mordió el labio. Después de todo lo que Nix había perdido por el mapa, y todo lo que había arriesgado para llevarlo a Takodana, no sabía cómo explicarle que no deseaba seguir aquel camino.

\- No piensas ir a buscarlo –leyó la twi'lek en su rostro- ¿Por qué no...?

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios casi por reflejo, interrumpiéndola.

\- No soy digna. No después de... -dejó la frase inconclusa, Nix ya lo sabía- ¿Cómo podría...?

\- Quizás él no sea tan duro contigo –replicó ésta-. Yo no lo sería. Y tú tampoco deberías.

Por supuesto que Nix con su gran corazón estaba determinada a pensar lo mejor de ella. Suspiró.

\- No es solo eso. Abrirme a la Fuerza, dejar que me guíe... ¿y si entiendo todo mal? ¿o si vuelvo a perder el control? Estoy demasiado enojada, no sé si pueda manejar ese poder. Además...

La vio colgarse el bláster en el cinturón. En el fondo, no quería dejarla sola. Le preocupaba lo rápido que confiaba en gente turbulenta, ella incluída. Rue jamás le haría daño, pero ése supuesto rebelde...

\- Nix, siento que ése Finn no es quien dice ser. Está ocultando algo.

Ésta, confundida, miró a BB8. El droide trinó algo sobre un riesgo calculado por el bien de la misión.

Acechando a Finn, Rue aguardó tras un árbol. Luego de ir a la trastienda y enterarse de su inesperada partida, supo en los huesos que ocultaba algo serio. Cargando la nave del nuevo jefe, el impostor se veía demasiado despistado para coquetear, y no demasiado orgulloso para desafiar. Pero no era crimen engañar a un mentiroso. Se soltó el cabello, por si acaso.

\- ¡Finn! –gritó en su más convincente tono de doncella en apuros- ¡Finn, ven rápido!

Fuera del refugio de Maz y sus reglas, sabría la verdad. Corrió pasando los límites del castillo, gritó de nuevo y se escondió. En instantes, Finn apareció entre los árboles buscando en todas direcciones. Acercándose por detrás, parte de ella se sintió mal por lo que estaba por hacer. Decidió ser suave.

\- ¿Te vas sin despedirte, rebelde? –lo sujetó del hombro, rozando inofensivamente su garganta con un puñal-. Tienes diez segundos para decir la verdad.

Finn se estremeció ante el frío del cuchillo.

\- No tienes que hacer esto, no soy tu enemigo –replicó, alzando las manos-. En cuanto me vaya al Borde Exterior, no volverán a escuchar de mí. Lo prometo.

Audaz de su parte negociar desarmado, observó Rue. Su pulso se aceleró ante el reto de hacerlo hablar. Con sus sentidos alerta, se le acercó un poco más, presionando con suavidad la hoja sobre su piel. Tendría que asegurarse de ser tomada en serio, si él no cooperaba. Ninguno lo hacía a la primera.

\- Viste el mapa –espetó-. Viste a BB8. Y apestas a culpa. No te irás hasta que yo lo decida.

Se esforzó en sonar tranquila. Tras una breve pausa, lo escuchó suspirar.

\- Lo siento –él sí sonaba calmado-. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Finn tiró de su muñeca, torciéndola hasta que la desarmó. El puñal fue pateado lejos y Rue, aún apresada, fue arrastrada frente a él. Se deslizó bajo el brazo que la retenía, alarmada. Le dio un codazo en el diafragma, otro en la garganta, y nuevamente detrás de él, lo hizo caer de bruces retorciendo sus brazos en una llave. Temblando ligeramente, la chica se contuvo de hacerle más daño.

No debió ser suave. Esperaba forcejeo pero no reflejos tan rápidos. Rue entrecerró los ojos. Finn estaba entrenado en combate, los movimientos le eran familiares. La idea la inquietó profundamente.

\- Te quedan dos segundos –siseó, bajo y amenazante-. ¿Cómo llegaste a Nix? ¡Habla!

Impaciente, presionó uno de los brazos torcidos del joven.

\- ¡Agh! No confías en mí, lo entiendo. Pero antes de ponerme un cuchillo en el cuello, yo venía aquí a ayudarte. ¿Te parezco el tipo malo? Suéltame y te diré lo que quieras saber.

Rue vaciló. Finn mentía y algo remordía su conciencia, pero no parecía un mal tipo como los que solía enfrentar en los niveles bajos. Recelosa, lo giró para estudiar su rostro. Lo liberó a regañadientes.

\- No eres un rebelde –espetó-. ¿Quién eres, y por qué mentiste?

Tras evaluarla con la mirada, Finn se incorporó, sobándose las articulaciones forzadas.

\- Era un stormtrooper. Me alié con Poe para huír de la Primera Orden, y el resto es como Nix contó. Mentí para irme de Jakku, y seguí mintiendo para no decir que vi cuando mataron a su familia –vaciló-. Era mi primera misión y no pude disparar, pero tampoco pude salvarlos. Nadie hubiera podido.

Rue quedó muda de asombro. Esperaba de todo, menos otro stormtrooper con una consciencia.

\- Creí que pondrías a Nix en peligro –murmuró a modo de disculpa-. Es mi única amiga.

\- ...me pregunto por qué... -resopló éste, irónico.

La chica se mordió la lengua, no sólo porque se sentía en deuda con Finn por atacarlo, sino porque ahora que conocía su verdadera identidad, sabía exactamente qué hacer con él. El joven echó a andar a la nave. Rue lo siguió de cerca, recogiendo y guardándose el puñal en la bota. No lo dejaría escapar.

\- La Resistencia tiene que saberlo, y Nix también –lo apremió.

\- Díselo tú, no me importa –replicó, acelerando el paso al verse seguido-. Yo me largo de aquí.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó, vehemente- Finn, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

\- ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

\- Desafiaste a toda una organización militar que creyó que nadie, nunca, los dejaría.

A regañadientes, Rue reconoció admirarlo por eso. La Primera Orden no tenía desertores. Nadie sabía qué tramaban. Y ahí estaban ellos, perdiendo el tiempo en Takodana. Debía llevarlo a la base.

\- Otra razón para irme –bufó Finn-. Con el tipo de gente que vi en la taberna, la Primera Orden ya debe estar en camino. No querrás estar aquí cuando eso pase. Nos matarán por ese droide.

Él no entendía lo que estaba en juego. Rue se esforzó en moderar su ímpetu al cerrarle el paso.

\- Nix y yo conocimos a un desertor días atrás. Él murió en un tiroteo sin llegar a la Resistencia, pero tú aún puedes divulgar lo que sabes, y exponer los planes de la Primera Orden. Ven con nosotras, podrías inspirar a otros a hacer lo mismo...

Si bien esto captó la atención de Finn, habían demasiadas dudas en su mirada.

\- No soy un héroe. Estoy aterrado. Tú y Nix piensan que desafiar a la Primera Orden es toda una hazaña, pero no conocen el precio. Lo cierto es que para un traidor como yo, la muerte es el castigo más clemente. Y creo que deberían saberlo antes de unirse a la Resistencia.

Rue podía no sólo entender sino sentir el miedo de Finn. En la Fuerza; esa energía que todo lo unía, y de la que ella ya no podía escapar. Quizás por esto supo exactamente qué decir a continuación:

\- También estoy aterrada –confesó, muy a su pesar-. Sé de lo que son capaces, lo he vivido. No soy una desertora, pero sé que si huyes aceptando su abuso, el miedo te seguirá donde sea. Piénsalo. Podrías hacer una diferencia en la vida de tantas personas...

Finn la miró conflictuado, y Rue sintió que tendría que esforzarse. Tras años de exponerse a los fulanos más repulsivos de Coruscant para superar sus propios miedos, le pareció que aquel sería un buen momento para dar un paso más, y tenderle la mano. A él, un hombre y un ex soldado.

\- Ven con nosotras –insistió-. Nadie te obligará a quedarte en la base rebelde. Yo no les dejaré.

Rue le sostuvo la mirada, decidida a hacerlo su aliado. Y es que aclarado todo, Finn parecía casi decente. El rostro del joven se suavizó. Luego de una larga deliberación, éste decidió tenderle su mano de vuelta, pero una terrible sensación la inundó antes de tocarse.

\- Algo anda mal –susurró, llevándose la mano al pecho.

¿Su madre? ¿Nix? No. Se trataba de algo mucho más grande. Instintivamente, miró al cielo. Una estrella roja resplandecía en medio del día. Estaba por señalársela a Finn cuando notó que éste ya la estaba viendo con expresión horrorizada.

\- Es la Nueva República –jadeó.

***

\- ¡Atrapa!

Nix tuvo que hacer malabares para no tirar la pesada arma al suelo. Maz la observó sin juzgar. Ése cañón blaster era tres veces más grande que el de su cinturón. A su lado, BB8 trinó dándole ánimos.

\- Aprecio la confianza de ambos, pero no creo que...

\- Tonterías. Si vas a unirte a la Resistencia, has de practicar con distintas armas. He sentido una perturbación en la Fuerza, una grande. Debemos estar listas para lo que sea.

Nix evaluó el rostro de Maz. Debía ser serio. En eso, Finn y Rue irrumpieron en el salón. La chica se abalanzó sobre el bar y de detrás del mostrador sacó sus espadas, dos blasters y una botella. Se sirvió un trago de ésta antes de ir con ellos, ofreciéndoles el licor con expresión sombría.

\- Les hará falta –murmuró, haciéndole una seña a Finn con la cabeza.

\- La Primera Orden destruyó Hosnian Prime –anunció éste.

Nix dejó caer el blaster de la impresión. A su alrededor, los fisgones que escuchaban dejaron lo que hacían para mirarlo. Revisando la HoloNet, un quarren soltó una exclamación. Un cataclismo de orígenes desconocidos había volado todo el sistema. Sentado junto a ellas, Han Solo corrió a la salida.

\- Leia...

Maz agarró la botella, le dio un sorbo y fue tras Han. El rumor se esparció por el salón, y en instantes todo el mundo estaba afuera mirando el destello rojo en el cielo. La Nueva República ya no existía. Tan solo verlo con sus propios ojos hizo que Nix reaccionara.

\- ¿Ya perdimos? –preguntó con un hilo de voz- ¿Eso fue todo?

BB8 silbó con preocupación. Los rumores de la taberna eran ciertos. Pero cuando Quinn contó que la Primera Orden tramaba algo, ella jamás imaginó que sería así de grande. Maz se acercó a los tres jóvenes con una expresión cargada de propósito.

\- La lucha apenas empieza. La Resistencia necesitará ese mapa ahora más que nunca. Deben llevar a BB8 por una ruta segura, la Primera Orden se despliega mientras hablamos. HURID ya ha reabastecido la Reina de Naboo...

\- ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? –espetó una voz acercándose- ¡Tendremos compañía muy pronto!

Tras ella, Han Solo reapareció con un bláster en cada mano, y un wookie armado tras él.

\- ¡Ah! Ya era hora de que mi novio apareciera –soltó Maz pese a su tensión-. ¿Piensan unirse al desmadre? ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!

\- Sólo hasta que estos chiquillos lleguen a la Resistencia en una pieza –bufó Han-. Luego nos vamos, y lo digo en serio, Maz.

El wookie, quien Nix supuso que sería el famoso Chewbacca, bramó algo que ella no entendió. Lamentó no saber Shyriiwook, pero parecía dispuesto a pelear. Un zumbido mecánico fue arrastrado hacia ellos por el viento. Seguido de otro. Y otro. Ella palideció al reconocerlos de Jakku. Desde el horizonte, una flota de cazas TIE se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

\- Cambio de planes –gruñó Rue al divisarlos-. Nos quedamos a volar a esos bastardos.

\- Esto no era parte del trato –saltó Finn-. Tenemos que irnos, donde sea, pero ahora.

\- Rue...

Lo que fuera que Maz iba a decirle, Nix nunca lo supo. Y es que en cuanto los alarmados clientes del castillo empezaron a huir en sus naves, los cazas abrieron fuego. El mensaje era claro: nadie se iría de Takodana. Las naves derribadas cayeron con estruendo.

\- Estoy demasiado viejo para esto... –suspiró Han, irritado. Chewbacca gruñó a su lado.

\- ¡Váyanse, los distraeremos! –les gritó Maz.

\- Son demasiados para escapar –replicó Rue-. Tendremos que derribar algunos primero.

Un caza pasó zumbando por sobre sus cabezas. El cañón bláster desapareció de las manos de Nix y su amiga disparó a la nave. El TIE cayó haciendo espirales, pero la emboscada de otro los obligó a refugiarse tras los muros del antejardín. Un láser derribó con estrépito la gran estatua de la entrada, y sólo entonces la twi'lek distinguió que el monumento era una escultura en piedra de Maz.

\- Mala idea –reconoció Rue con una mueca, devolviendole el arma-. Lo siento.

\- ¿Tú crees? –soltó Finn, alterado-. ¡Ahora estamos atrapados!

Asomándose por el muro de piedra, Nix distinguió unas lanzaderas tocando tierra. Maldijo al ver que albergaban un ejército de blanca armadura. Ella, que sólo había visto tal cantidad de soldados en holovideos, se sintió en tiempos del Imperio. Debían irse. Se cubrió justo a tiempo de un disparo.

\- Stormtroopers -anunció con la respiración acelerada-. Muchos. Tenemos que llevar a BB8 fuera de su alcance, antes de que nos rodeen. ¿Y si usamos la puerta secreta para alejarnos?

Ante los disparos que empezaron a lloverles desde fuera, BB8 indicó que su idea arrojaba menos probabilidades de morir. Quienes resistían el arresto eran abatidos afuera. ¿Habría sido así en Tuanul? Sus rodillas se aflojaron. No hay emoción, hay paz... recitó, en orden de calmarse.

\- Si no pueden salir del planeta –indicó Maz disparando, un blaster en cada mano-, escóndanse en la cueva hasta que se vayan.

\- ¿Una cueva? ¿Es en serio? –Finn no disparaba- Nos rastrearán al terminar con el castillo.

\- Los radares no funcionan en el mineral de la cueva. ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? ¡Esconder cosas es mi trabajo! Esperen ahí.

Los TIE sobrevolaban los alrededores. Tendrían que ir con cautela. Mientras tanto, un grupo de huéspedes se apostó a ambos lados de la entrada para repeler el avance de los soldados. Emmie se instaló desde una terraza a disparar enemigos, silenciosa y letal. Aprovechando la cobertura, Nix corrió hacia el interior seguida de cerca por BB8, Finn, Rue y Maz.

\- Pero no puedo dejarte así –oía a Rue protestar a sus espaldas-. Este también es mi hogar...

Una sacudida los obligó a frenar para afirmarse. Del techo cayó un polvillo. Habían disparado a la fortaleza. Nix se volteó a ver a sus amigos. BB8 estaba entero. Finn estaba aterrado. Rue miraba suplicante a su madre, totalmente ajena al estruendo.

\- Ambas sabemos que ya no lo es –Maz les instó a seguir-. Pero a donde sea que vayas ahora, recuerda que siempre seré tu madre. Recibiremos refuerzos pronto, estaremos bien. ¡Váyanse!

Nix agarró a Rue y fue a la bodega por la que entraron al llegar. Ése lado del castillo aún estaba despejado. Tras bordear el resbaladizo muro de piedra, corrieron al bosque. A medio camino una explosión les hizo volar por los aires. Nix cayó sobre un arbusto junto a BB8, y desde ahí vio como un TIE maniobraba para volver a cargar contra ellos. Aturdida, ayudó a su amiga a levantarse.

\- Estoy bien –se apuró a decir ésta, mientras se refugiaban en el bosque-. ¿Dónde está Finn?

Nix buscó a su alrededor. No había rastro de él. Iba a devolverse cuando Rue señaló un hueco entre los árboles. A través de éste, la twi'lek vio como Finn corría al castillo con el caza ya casi sobre él. Lo vio arrojarse a la puerta secreta justo antes de que un rayo la volviera escombros. Vio toda esta escena con la angustia oprimiéndole el pecho.

\- Tenemos que volver por él. ¡Lo van a atrapar!

Pese a sus intentos por regresar, Rue tiraba de ella en la dirección opuesta.

\- Los stormtroopers se acercan y esconder a BB8 es tu prioridad. Finn estará bien con Maz.

Era un juego sucio, recordarle que era responsable del droide. Nix protestó ante la frialdad con la que dejaban a Finn, pero Rue no la soltó, arrastrándola con una fuerza impropia a su tamaño. Llevaban un buen tramo ya cuando ésta se detuvo abruptamente. Nix y BB8 por poco se estrellan contra ella.

\- Pensándolo mejor... –titubeó- iré por él. Adelántense a la cueva, no salgan hasta que volvamos.

Nix alzó las cejas ante el cambio de actitud. Se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con escepticismo.

\- ¿Por qué irás tú? Ni siquiera te gusta Finn, dejaste eso más que claro al abandonarlo.

\- Y eso estuvo mal –dijo ésta rodando los ojos-. Por eso yo iré por él.

\- ¿En un lugar plagado de stormtroopers? Iré contigo.

\- Debes mostrarle el camino a BB8. Tengo un bláster, dos espadas y mis puños. Estaré bien.

Desde abajo, el droide alternaba su fotorreceptor entre una y otra mientras discutían. Pálida, Rue no dejaba de mirar atrás. Algo andaba mal.

\- Entonces dejemos a BB8 en la cueva. Luego volvemos por Finn –insistió-. No te dejaré ir sola...

Rue siseó irritada. La tomó por los brazos y la miró a los ojos, directa e intensamente.

\- No puedo defenderme y protegerte a la vez. Ve a la cueva, ¡ahora!

\- Voy a la cueva. Ahora.

Sintiéndose extraña Nix le dio la espalda a Rue, y no se detuvo hasta estar en la cueva. Confundida, intentó comprender cómo había cedido tan abruptamente, y con algo tan importante como dejar a su amiga sola. BB8 le dio unos empujoncitos en las pantorrillas para que se refugiaran más adentro.

Aún desconcertada, subió a su nave. Tal y como Maz dijo, la Reina estaba reabastecida de combustible y provisiones. Sentándose en el puesto del piloto, sintió una oleada de afecto por la anciana, y deseó retribuir sus atenciones algún día. Incluso su mochila estaba ahí, como si le hubiera leído la mente... Entonces Nix comprendió lo que le había pasado. Lo que Rue le había hecho.

\- ¡Tramposa! –exclamó, y su indignación hizo eco en la cabina- ¿Un truco Jedi? ¿¡En serio!?

***

¿Acaso ella había hecho eso...? Con sentimientos encontrados, Rue vio a su amiga marcharse. Se estaba fortaleciendo. Lo que llevaba años creciendo dentro de sí ahora se estaba desatando. Y entre el miedo, la rabia y su cariño por Nix, lo había usado para hacerla irse. Frunció el ceño. Esperaba ser perdonada, pero no podía exponerla a eso que había percibido en la Fuerza, acercándose.

Una presencia intensa, fría. Se estremeció al volverse en esa dirección.

Lo cierto era que jamás pensó en ir por Finn, éste les había fallado al huir. Pero sintiendo esa presencia oscura cerca comprendió que lo único interponiéndose entre ésta y Nix, era ella. La twi'lek no se habría ido sabiendo aquello, así que tuvo que mentir. Ahora debía ser fuerte. Respiró profundo.

Desenvainó las espadas colgadas a su espalda, y dejó que sus silenciosos pies la llevasen por el bosque. La espera fue eterna. Unos pesados pasos la alertaron, y se escondió tras un grueso tronco justo a tiempo para verlo pasar de largo. El hombre de negro de su visión. Su pulso se aceleró. Se aferró a sus espadas con más fuerza, yendo por donde éste había desaparecido.

\- No eres la twi'lek que busco.

Rue se erizó al escuchar una distorsionada voz tras ella. Se volteó con las espadas en actitud defensiva y su expresión más fiera. Iba tras Nix. No lo dejaría pasar. El gran hombre ladeó su cabeza enmascarada. Un destello de luz rojo, y las hojas de sus espadas cayeron sobre la hierba.

Retrocediendo, Rue soltó las inservibles empuñaduras y sacó el bláster de su cinturón. Pero cada disparo que daba era desviado con un sable de luz. La chica siseó frustrada y echó a correr lejos de Nix esperando que la siguiera, pero sus extremidades se acalambraron y su cuerpo entero se paralizó. Intentó controlar su creciente espanto mientras lo oía caminar hacia ella. Él lo estaba provocando...

\- ...pero veo que sabes de quien hablo.

El calor del sable de luz junto a su cuello la hizo estremecer. Rue guardó obstinado silencio, luchando por mover aunque fuese un dedo. No se rendiría sin pelear. Al ver que intimidarla no surtía efecto, el hombre en la máscara guardó el arma. La rodeó con lentitud para ver su rostro, y extendió una gran mano hacia ella, acercándola a la altura de sus ojos.

\- Tócame y te cortaré –le siseó, alertada por la cercanía.

\- ¿Ah, si? –se burló éste- ¿Cómo, exactamente?

Reaccionando ante el desagrado en la voz de Rue, su mano enguantada le rozó la mejilla. Furiosa por la transgresión, ésta intentó morderlo, pero los reflejos del desconocido fueron más rápidos.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? –ella lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Quién eres tú, de todas formas?

No volvió a tocarla, pero su mano extendida regresó a posarse junto a su rostro. Se sintieron como espinas en su mente, y recuerdos aleatorios de su juventud surgieron invocados por él. La invasión le generó náuseas, trayendo consigo imágenes del Escuadra Civil en la trastienda, sus vómitos tras la presentación y el destrozado sótano de Maz cuando ella...

\- NO –rugió, debatiéndose por mantener aquella escena en el olvido.

Pensó en cualquier otra cosa, y el hombre aprovechó de revolver en sus recuerdos. Las espinas se enredaron en torno a la imagen del perfil de Nix, iluminado por la luz azul del mapa de BB8. Desesperada, Rue se resistió a pensar en ella, pero su captor pareció satisfecho con el hallazgo.

\- Has visto el mapa –le escuchó decir, antes de que todo se fuera a negro.


	7. Las consecuencias divergen

Su labial cayó al suelo partiéndose en dos. Con dedos temblorosos, Quinn lo recogió. Días atrás, Jinx había muerto acribillado, y Nix y Sun habían desaparecido junto a toda la Escuadra Civil. A nadie parecía importarle. En el bajo Coruscant, la vida seguía por y a pesar del crimen, pero en medio del ruidoso camarín de la taberna del jizz, la pantorana vio en su lápiz roto un mal presagio...

\- ¡Diez minutos, chicas! –apremió madam Shi, ronca. Aún no encontraban reemplazo para Jinx.

Estaba pidiendo labial a Freya, cuando un estampido afuera la interrumpió. Voces difusas llamaron su atención. Se giró, intentando descifrar lo que decían, pero el bullicio adentro era demasiado fuerte.

\- ¿Alguien más escuchó eso? –preguntó al aire. Solo Freya atendió-. Hay gente gritando afuera.

\- ¡SILENCIO! –exclamó su amiga- ¡Algo ocurre afuera!

Aún con la reciente conmoción del tiroteo, el elenco calló, permitiéndoles oír tanto la música de la taberna, como la del exterior. Quinn sintió su piel erizarse con la melodía, y Freya la miró sombría.

\- Solo están celebrando –dijo una chica-. Habrán ganado su carrera de speeders, o algo así.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? –Freya se volteó a ésta con tono grave- ¿No reconoces ese himno?

El silencio que siguió fue casi tan aterrador como sentir que la caravana se acercaba. Todas ahí eran jóvenes, pero ¿realmente nadie recordaba? Profundamente inquieta, Quinn se dirigió al resto.

\- Es el himno del Imperio. La Nueva República prohibió su reproducción en espacios públicos después del Concordato Galáctico de... –alguien la abucheó-. ¡Hablo en serio, algo anda mal!

Como probando esto, afuera se sintieron pequeñas explosiones. Sonaban como fuegos artificiales. Escuadra Civil jamás había sido tan osado alabando al Imperio. Asumiendo que se trataba de ellos...

\- ¿Puede alguien revisar la HoloNet...? –preocupada, Quinn se arrebujó en su bata.

Ante la escalofriante indiferencia del grupo volviendo a sus quehaceres, Freya se paró a sintonizar las noticias en un holovisor empotrado a la pared.

\- La señal de Hosnian Prime está caída... -observó-. Kriff.

Quinn saltó a leer lo que la hizo maldecir. El canal de Chandrila informaba que un cataclismo había arrasado el sistema Hosnian. Se cubrió la boca. Tras ellas, el elenco se amontonó a mirar. La tragedia aún tenía origen desconocido, pero ella sabía mejor. Ése era el gran ataque de la Primera Orden. El que Jinx y el desertor no pudieron prevenir. Sin la Nueva República, la galaxia ahora estaría indefensa.

Se escucharon disparos desde adentro de la taberna.

***

Cegado por una nube de polvo, Finn se levantó y trastabilló fuera de la bodega. El castillo se caería a pedazos con él adentro, pero incluso eso era mejor que volver a la Primera Orden. El suelo se sacudió bajo él tras una nueva explosión. Quizá moriría ahí. Nix y Rue no tendrían tanta suerte...

Podía oír los disparos afuera. Las había abandonado. No lo planeó, tan solo reaccionó a correr del caza que intentaba matarlo. Se apoyó en la pared, recuperando el aliento. Él no era nada más que un desertor asustado, rogando para que los refuerzos llegasen antes de que el castillo colapsara.

\- ¿¡Quién está ahí!? –gritó una voz amortiguada- ¡Ayuda!

La voz pertenecía a Maz Kanata, tras una entrada obstruída por escombros. Sonaba ilesa. Un estallido estremeció la fortaleza hasta los cimientos, y Finn se precipitó a remover las rocas del acceso. Las palabras escaparon de sus labios al verla asomarse por un orificio del porte de su puño.

\- Un caza nos emboscó. Nos separamos. Entré en pánico. Corrí de vuelta. No pude... lo siento.

La anciana lo miró fijamente a través de las rocas, sin juicio en su expresión. Eso sólo lo hizo sentir peor. Continuó removiendo escombros para soportar su propia vergüenza. Maz le habló con suavidad.

\- He de decir que me sorprendió verte de nuevo tan pronto. ¿Por qué volviste con Rue?

Distraído por la pregunta, una roca cayó sobre su pie. Entre maldiciones reconoció que también le sorprendía, a regañadientes atribuyó su regreso a la gruñona amiga de Nix. Oyó un estruendo metálico afuera, una nave se había estrellado cerca. Con manos temblorosas, volvió al desentierro.

\- Ella me convenció. Me hizo sentir que era lo correcto, pero no pude seguirlas. No soy tan fuerte.

Y ahora su única expectativa era salir vivo de ahí. No le gustaban sus posibilidades, pero menos le gustaba la idea de caer en custodia de la Capitana Phasma y su programa de reacondicionamiento.

\- Ella te hizo sentirlo, pero tú actuaste y volviste. Y ahora te quedas para ayudarme. ¿Por qué?

El joven frunció el ceño. No entendía a qué quería llegar. Otra explosión soltó una nueva nube de polvo sobre ellos, pero la tarea de liberar a la anciana le daba algo en que centrarse. Y hablar ayudaba.

\- No estaría bien dejarte aquí. Además, no es que tenga otro sitio a donde ir. Nos asedian.

\- Cierto –concedió con admirable calma-. ¿Pero cómo distingues tú, entre lo bueno y lo malo? No me malinterpretes, en mi experiencia, los desertores tienen las respuestas más curiosas.

Expuesto, Finn se sonrojó. Ella también sabía que era un desertor, pero como Rue, veía en él algo más. Suspiró, sin saber la respuesta. La Primera Orden no incentivaba esos cuestionamientos.

\- No lo sé... a veces pasa. Es como un sentimiento... –bufó- No tiene ningún... ¿sentido...?

Unos guijarros se elevaron ante sus ojos, ampliando la abertura que estaba haciendo. Boquiabierto, Finn se apartó unos pasos. La mano de Maz se extendía hacia los escombros, empujando algunos como por medio de una fuerza invisible. De no haber visto a Kylo Ren haciendo algo similar con un rayo blaster en Tuanul, se habría creído loco. Las rocas cayeron con suavidad tras unos instantes.

\- Deberías confiar en ese sentimiento más a menudo –replicó Maz, arrastrándose por el agujero.

\- Eres como Ren... –susurró, sintiendo erizarse la piel de sus brazos.

\- No soy tan fuerte como él –resopló, apenas podía pasar-. Pero conozco la fuente de su poder.

\- ¿La Fuerza? –asombrado, la ayudó a salir de los escombros- ¿Entonces todo eso es verdad?

La Primera Orden catalogaba la Fuerza, los Jedi y los Sith como ideas retrógradas y superstición para las masas, sin embargo él sabía lo que había visto, en Kylo Ren y en Maz. No sería la primera vez que sus superiores le mentían con el fin de controlarlo. Le dijeron que Tuanul albergaba terroristas.

\- Oh, la Fuerza es muy real. Un campo de energía que fluye a través de todo ser vivo. A veces, si estamos dispuestos a ver, puede guiarnos a nuestro verdadero propósito. Por lo que oí, eres bueno para ayudar a desconocidos. Me hace pensar que la Fuerza te trajo aquí por una razón.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál razón?

Finn aguardaba la respuesta con el alma en un hilo. De pronto algo encajaba dentro de sí como haciendo click. Para su desilusión, Maz se encogió de hombros, lanzándole una mirada cómplice.

\- ¿No sería emocionante averiguarlo? Cualquier miedo, bajo las motivaciones adecuadas, es posible de vencer. Justo como ahora. ¡Mírate! ¿A dónde se fue...?

Era cierto. Había olvidado lo aterrado que estaba tan solo minutos atrás. Un estruendo, más cerca que los anteriores, les puso en guardia. El castillo colapsaba. Maz leyó la ansiedad en su rostro.

\- Será mejor que salgamos -lo guió por el laberíntico pasillo-. Aún puedes alcanzarlas, si es lo que deseas. Dadas las circunstancias, siento que estararías mejor con ellas...

La anciana se detuvo en seco, descolgándose el blaster del cinturón. Finn la imitó mirando hacia donde ella hacía. La puerta del salón había sido derribada, y por ésta entraban dos stormtroopers.

En un parpadeo Maz abatió al que tenía más cerca, pero Finn vaciló. Por un momento al verlos se había sentido a salvo. El soldado le disparó. Un dolor agudo le quemó el hombro al mismo tiempo que la anciana salía en su defensa. Su atacante se desplomó. Ésta se volteó a verlo, apenada.

\- Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero ellos no tendrán la misma consideración. ¿Estás bien?

Afortunadamente, el rayo solo lo rozó. Finn asintió, asumiendo que ahora era un traidor y así lo tratarían: sin piedad. No había otra opción... Sabía por experiencia que los habían entrenado para obedecer, pero tal y como tuvo que hacer al huír con Poe, en orden de sobrevivir, tendría que disparar.

Otros seis soldados irrumpieron al salón, Finn y Maz se cubrieron tras el mostrador justo antes de recibir una ráfaga de disparos. Con el corazón en un puño, el joven se asomó por un extremo y disparó al que tenía más cerca. Su rayo atinó de lleno en el pecho del soldado, dándole una muerte rápida. No se sintió como una victoria. Pasó al siguiente con similares resultados. Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente.

Una vez libres, salieron al antejardín que aún refugiaba sobrevivientes. Finn contó siete, Han y Chewbacca entre ellos, pero no había rastro de las chicas. Un escuadrón apostado fuera de los muros los vio y disparó contra ellos. Siguiendo a Maz, se pegó a la pared interior para cubrirse.

El castillo ya no temblaba, pero el silbido y estruendo de las naves aún sonaba cerca. No fue hasta que miró al cielo que notó que los refuerzos habían llegado. El alivio que lo inundó casi le hizo olvidar el ardor sobre su brazo izquierdo. Quizás y solo quizás, tendrían una oportunidad de ganar.

Los X-Wing de la Resistencia combatían parejos con los TIE de la Primera Orden. Vio una nave rebelde hacer piruetas sobre el castillo, derribando en la misma maniobra a varios cazas TIE. Ése era el mejor piloto que había visto en su vida. La acrobacia lo distrajo del escuadrón que intentaba abrirse paso adentro de las murallas. Inspirado por la idea de salir vivo de ahí, se unió a la defensa del fuerte.

\- ¡Te tomaste tu tiempo! –gritó Han a Maz, luego lo vio- ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Dónde están las chi...?

Un rayo zumbó junto a su rostro. Han se cubrió tras el muro tanteando sus bolsillos, y de uno sacó un mini explosivo. Parecía sorprendido de tenerlo. Se encogió de hombros, lo activó y lo lanzó fuera del jardín. Con la explosión los disparos cesaron, pero unos TIE retomaron el ataque a la fortaleza.

\- ¿Y bien? –lo presionó, viendo como los cazas volvían- ¿Lograron llegar a la cueva?

Un TIE abatido se estrelló contra la torre central del castillo, derribándola hacia el lago con un ruido ensordecedor. Finn no supo qué decir. El wookie junto a él podría partirle el cuello con las manos, se le ocurrió que definitivamente lo haría si escuchaba que las había dejado a su suerte.

\- Se separaron –se le adelantó Maz-. Ya tengo lo que buscaba, podemos irnos ahora. ¡Emmie!

El droide bajó de la terraza con sorprendente agilidad. Aprovechando la confusión, corrieron al bosque refugiándose entre escombros y naves caídas. A medio camino Finn notó que las tropas se replegaban. Presa de un mal presentimiento, redujo el paso. Buscó las naves de transporte en tierra, y reconoció entre ellas la de Kylo Ren.

Y a Ren subiendo a ésta, cargando en sus brazos a una chica inconsciente.

\- Es Rue... -se volteó a alertar a los demás- ¡Tiene a Rue!

\- ¡NO! –rugió Maz.

La anciana hizo un ademán de ir por ella, pero un pálido Han la detuvo. Maz lo mordió para liberarse y echó a correr, pero Chewbacca fue más veloz y entre gruñidos la inmovilizó. Finn la vio debatirse con fiereza aún cuando la lanzadera alzó el vuelo y se alejó, seguida de las naves de la Primera Orden.

\- Nix y el droide –balbuceó, conmocionado-. No los vi entrar a la nave.

O habían logrado escapar, o no habían sobrevivido. Buscó la mirada de Han, pero éste se veía tan desolado como Maz. Se sintió responsable, las había abandonado. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pensando en lo indefensa que se veía Rue en los brazos de Ren. ¿Cuántos niños más se llevaría la Primera Orden? La anciana se zafó del wookie, mirando el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿A cuántas otras madres les rompería el corazón? Su propia madre entre ellas, una que Finn ni siquiera recordaba.

\- Iremos por Rue –prometió antes de siquiera pensarlo-. Ayudaré. Haré todo lo que pueda.

\- Yo también –murmuró Han-. La traeremos de vuelta.

Chewbacca gruñó reconfortándola. Maz tardó en componerse, pero cuando habló, su voz no vaciló.

\- Por supuesto que la traeremos. Pero necesitaremos ayuda de la Resistencia para llegar donde la lleven –Maz dirigió a Han una seria mirada-. Y tenemos que hablar con Leia. Es importante.

Éste asintió en silencio. Naves rebeldes se apostaron no muy lejos, desplegando una búsqueda de sobrevivientes. Viendo esto con expresión sombría, Han avisó que volvería pronto, y fue a recibirlos.

\- Con algo de suerte, Nix y BB8 estarán en la cueva –murmuró Maz, afligida-. Iré a revisar.

\- Iré contigo –se apresuró a decir. No quería quedarse a solas con el wookie que lo miraba fijo.

Atravesando el bosque con la callada anciana, Finn exprimía sus sesos buscando formas de sacar a Rue de la base Starkiller. Ahí era donde llevaban a los prisioneros importantes. El que Kylo Ren se la llevara personalmente debía hacerla importante, ignoraba el porqué. Pero todas sus ideas eran suicidas. No bastaba con la Resistencia, haría falta un milagro para lograr un rescate así...

Disparos los recibieron desde el interior de la cueva. Estos cesaron en cuanto Nix los reconoció. Por un momento, Finn creyó que lo lastimaría por mentirle, luego cayó en la cuenta de que aún lo creía un rebelde. La twi'lek salió a su encuentro con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro, pero ésta se desvaneció al notar que Rue no iba con ellos. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó, y su voz tembló- ¿Dónde está ella?

***

Nix chequeó el hiperpropulsor por enésima vez. Seguía en orden. Su mirada vagó insatisfecha por el tablero. Los sensores estaban limpios, el tanque de combustible lleno, la ruta de hipervuelo a punto, hasta el depósito de basura estaba vacío. Se levantó buscando algo más que hacer mientras seguían en el hiperespacio.

\- Ya estás haciendo todo lo que puedes –le dijo Maz-. Paciencia. Necesitas volver a ti misma.

Ésta meditaba en el asiento del copiloto. Si Nix se sentía ansiosa por Rue, no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría ella. Esa anciana era la persona más fuerte que conocía. La twi'lek volvió a sentarse y respiró profundo, intentando dejar ir la emoción. Pero la misma idea volvía a su mente, una y otra vez.

\- Rue sabía a lo que iba, y fue de todas formas. Admiro tu paciencia. Me enfada que me haya influenciado para irme, pero más lo hace saber que de quedarme ahí, nada habría cambiado.

Ella sabía que no habría podido contra Kylo Ren. Rue había tratado y fallado. El aprendiz oscuro que se la llevó era el mismo que mandó a matar a su familia, pero incluso si quisiera vengarse -y no pensaba rebajarse a eso-, Nix no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlo. Y odiaba sentirse así de inútil.

\- Seré honesta, yo también estoy preocupada –dijo Maz con sus ojos aún cerrados-. Pero no te equivoques, Nix. Tú y yo conocemos un lado frágil de Rue, pero ella no es frágil. Haremos nuestra parte para encontrarla, y ella hará la suya de resistir. El resto, es voluntad de la Fuerza.

Nix suspiró, sopesando estas palabras. Su misión ahora era llevarlos a salvo a la base rebelde. Al menos eso estaba bajo su control. O de su ilusión del control. Se preparó para salir del hiperespacio.

D'Qar les recibió con un cinturón de asteroides. Agradecida de tener algo que hacer, evadió las rocas potencialmente peligrosas con facilidad. La Reina obedecía sus comandos como una extensión de ella misma, y en poco tiempo las dejaron atrás. Se adentraron a la atmósfera de un verde planeta. No había nieve como ella imaginó, pero si suaves colinas que albergaban la base en su interior.

El campo de aviación rebelde estaba repleto. Al bajar de su nave, Nix sintió que a donde fuera que miraba, las personas se ajetreaban bajo el mismo noble propósito. Admirada, deseó aún más ser parte de todo aquello. Sería lo primero que haría luego de ir por Rue. Si es que salían de ahí con vida...

\- Tenemos que hablar... -nervioso, Finn la apartó del resto.

Éste se había pasado casi todo el viaje en un tenso silencio, pero Nix estaba tan concentrada en mantenerse optimista para el rescate que no tenía ganas de hablar de nada. Menos con ese tono.

\- ¿No puede esperar...? –preguntó mirando como Maz, BB8 y Emmie se alejaban.

\- ...soy un stormtrooper –soltó-. Estuve en Tuanul esa noche. Pero no pude disparar. Sentí que estaba mal, y huí antes de que me mandaran a reacondicionamiento. Te mentí porque estaba avergonzado de lo que era, y lo siento, no sabía que eran tu familia. No sabía muchas cosas. Entiendo ahora que huí por las razones equivocadas, y quiero hacer lo correcto. Quiero ayudar.

Se sintió como una cachetada. Rue le había advertido que Finn mentía, pero luego volvió con él a la cantina y todo parecía estar bien. Nix había confiado demasiado en él y ahora se sentía traicionada. Vio a su familia morir... Estaba aún encajando la idea cuando un piloto los interrumpió palmeando la espalda del desertor, cuyo afligido rostro se iluminó al reconocerlo.

\- ¡Poe Dameron, estás vivo! –incrédulo, lo abrazó- ¿Cómo...?

\- ...salí disparado cuando caímos –replicó éste-. ¡Es tan bueno verte! Cuando desperté no había rastro de ti o la nave, le debo mi vida al chatarrero que me encontró y... ¿Es esa mi chaqueta?

Finn hizo un ademán de quitársela, pero el radiante piloto insistió en que se la quedara, sujetándolo cariñosamente por los hombros. Nix sintió un vacío viéndolos tan alegres. Ella estaba usando la ropa de Rue, ¿y su amiga, dónde estaba? Prisionera. Atraído por el alboroto, BB8 rodó a su encuentro.

\- ¡Y terminaste mi misión! –celebró Poe, agachándose a recibirlo- Eres un buen hombre, Finn.

Éste se sonrió antes de cruzar miradas con la twi'lek. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

\- En realidad, fue todo obra de Nix. Ella lo encontró en Tuanul buscando a su familia, y no descansó hasta traerlo a salvo. Es una larga historia, pero ahora necesitamos pedirte un favor.

Hasta entonces Poe sólo tuvo ojos para Finn. Centrándose en ella ahora, el entusiasmo en su rostro se esfumó. Apenado, se paró, posando una mano en su hombro en un intento de reconfortarla.

\- Lamento tu pérdida, Nix. Tu familia fue muy valiente. Puedes pedirme lo que sea.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero asintió ante el reconocimiento. No había tiempo ni espacio para hablar de su familia o asimilar la confesión de Finn. Había traído a BB8 a salvo, pero ahora le tocaba ir por Rue. Cuadró los hombros intentando sonar implacable, como ella. Hacerse respetar.

\- Mi amiga fue secuestrada por Kylo Ren mientras protegía la ubicación de BB8. Iremos por ella a donde sea, pero necesitaremos ayuda de la Resistencia.

Le pareció ver a Poe estremecerse. El piloto se llevó las manos a la cintura evaluando la situación.

\- La Resistencia no puede movilizarse por una sola persona, menos luego de lo de Hosnian. Pero tras lo que hiciste por nosotros al traer a BB8, tienes mi apoyo. Veamos qué puedo hacer.

Poe les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, y Nix buscó a su alrededor. Al parecer Maz y Emmie no habían perdido tiempo esperándoles. Mirando de reojo a Finn, deseó haberlas seguido.

\- Ayúdame a traer a Rue –le dijo a espaldas de Poe-. Y entonces, hablaremos como se debe.

***

\- Esto es grave –convino Leia-. Sé por lo que estás pasando, y deseo ayudar. Pero cada reporte que nos llega de la Primera Orden es más grave que el anterior. Necesitamos esperar.

En la sala de operaciones, a Maz se le partía el alma reconocer que Leia estaba en lo cierto. La Nueva República ya no existía, y a la pobre princesa le tocaba sostener a la Resistencia con el corazón pesado por la pérdida. La de Hosnian Prime, claro, pero también la que ahora ambas compartían: la de un hijo en manos de Snoke.

\- Lo entiendo –suspiró-. Llegado el momento, por favor, cuenta conmigo para asediar su base...

Maz acababa de recuperarla, y solo sus mil años de vida podían darle el temple necesario para no cobrar favores a sus exmaridos e ir por Rue en ése instante. Debía ser paciente, y confiar en la Fuerza.

\- ...general Organa –las abordó un piloto- siento interrumpir. Estos son Nix y Finn. Nix fue quien trajo a BB8 y Finn está familiarizado con el arma de la Primera Orden...

Disculpándose con la mirada, Leia apretó una de sus manos antes de dirigirse a ellos. Cuando la triste anciana vio a los dos jóvenes a los ojos, sin embargo, decidió que quería quedarse a escuchar.

\- ...ya sé quiénes son, Maz me ha contado. Ambos han sido tan valientes, huyendo de la Primera Orden, salvando a éste hombre y al droide pese a la pérdida de...

\- ...gracias, pero realmente necesitamos su ayuda –la dulce Nix no vaciló, y Maz se sonrió al verla tan determinada-. Entiendo que no es como operan, pero nuestra amiga fue secuestrada protegiendo a BB8. Finn y yo creemos que merece su consideración...

\- ...y la tiene –la atajó Leia, con gentil firmeza-. Maz me ha contado de Rue y entiendo el peligro al que se expone. Pero ahora mismo necesitamos toda la información que podamos sobre el arma de la Primera Orden.

\- La base Starkiller –replicó Finn, captando al vuelo-. Ahí es donde se llevaron a Rue. Por favor, ayúdenos a traerla de vuelta, y les diré todo lo que sé...

Nix le dio un codazo, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia. Interpretándola, el joven aclaró:

\- Digo, se los diré de todas formas, porque es lo correcto. Pero por favor...

\- Gracias. Con tu información, podemos ayudar a Rue y a miles de personas –aseguró-. Estamos esperando el reporte de inteligencia para reunirnos. Poe, si puedes llevarlos al lugar...

Su tono, si bien amable, no admitía réplicas. Maz sintió que Leia deseaba estar sola un momento antes de volver al ajetreo de reuniones. Eran escoltados por el piloto cuando Finn se detuvo en seco.

\- Una última cosa, es importante que lo sepan –el joven se dirigió a la general-. La Primera Orden está implementando prototipos de rastreadores que funcionan a través del hiperespacio. Creo que así fue como encontraron la nave de Poe en Jakku. Podrían hacerlo de nuevo...

\- ¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Poe- ¿Es posible rastrear el hipervuelo?

Eso lo complicaba todo. Maz miró rostro de Leia. Se veía impasible, pero a través de la Fuerza la anciana sentía su inquietud, podía casi oír el zumbido de su cabeza calculando las posibilidades. La general se volteó a una joven que controlaba el radio del mesón tras ella.

\- Teniente Connix, ¿hace cuánto llegó la primera nave de reconocimiento?

\- Siete minutos atrás –respondió ésta, viendo los registros-. La última fue Snap, hace cinco.

El impaciente suspiro que soltó entonces, trajo a Maz recuerdos de la joven princesa que conoció años atrás. Leia evaluó detenidamente el rostro de Finn, quien se removió inquieto ante el escrutinio. Su mirada pasó a estudiar a Nix, Poe, Connix, y a la gente que se paseaba a su alrededor. Ahora la miró a ella con el ceño fruncido. La anciana supo que la general estaba por tomar un gran riesgo.

\- Tenemos que informar esto ahora, y prepararnos para evacuar la base –resolvió-. No hay tiempo que perder.


	8. El descenso

Lo primero que Rue notó al despertar fueron sus ataduras. Maldijo, y se estremeció sintiendo que no estaba sola. El hombre de la máscara parecía llevar un rato sentado ahí, observando. Estaban en una sala de interrogación. Eso solo podía significar que Nix estaba fuera de su alcance. A salvo. Con esta idea en mente, alzó la barbilla mirando fijo a su captor. No se dejaría intimidar por él.

\- Un bastardo enmascarado... que original.

El Borde Exterior se plagaba de ésos por temporadas, pero el que tenía enfrente era el primer sensible a la Fuerza que Rue conocía desde Maz. Sintió su irritación, alterando el espacio entre ellos. En actitud amenazante, el hombre cruzó la habitación hacia la plancha que la forzaba a estar de pie. Sosteniendo la mirada de la chica tras el oscuro visor, se llevó las manos a la máscara, y se la quitó.

Se veía más joven y miserable que lo esperado, pero para decepción de Rue, el rostro del hombre era tan inexpresivo como el de la máscara. Sintió frío y muerte en sus ojos, y supo que no sería fácil salir de ahí. Debía ser fuerte. Interpretando su silencio como derrota, éste replicó con arrogancia:

\- Imaginé que tu descaro resistiría más que tus espadas.

Enrojeciendo, Rue lo desafió para disimular su orgullo herido. Ya le había quitado la máscara así.

\- Es fácil burlarse de alguien atado. ¿Tan austado estás de mi?

El rostro del hombre no se alteró con la bravata, pero una oleada de hostilidad la puso en alerta. Estampó su máscara en el incinerador junto a ellos, y Rue se forzó a mantenerse firme cuando se le acercó. Sus ojos vagaron por ella de la cabeza a los pies, inquietándola. Estaba demasiado cerca...

\- No soy yo quien lo está... –replicó él, notando el temblor de sus manos-. Descríbeme el mapa que viste, y no tendrás nada que temer.

\- Desátame... –y Rue le partiría la cara- ...y tal vez, lo considere.

\- La Primera Orden no negocia con criminales –alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos-. Puedes describir el mapa, o puedo obligarte a mostrármelo. Como hice en el bosque...

La bravuconería de Rue se transformó en silencio. Él podía usar la Fuerza para entrar en su mente. Desvió la mirada, negándose a demostrar miedo. Se resistiría a sus trucos. Tenía que hacerlo...

\- Como quieras –resolvió éste, alejándose.

Extendió su mano enguantada hacia ella, y Rue apretó los dientes. Nuevamente, sintió espinas arañando su mente, pero esta vez creó una barrera con sus recuerdos del bajo Coruscant. Luchó por mantenerlo ahí y no más profundo. Pero el bastardo comenzó a hablarle con condescendencia.

\- La ira no te deja dormir –se lamentó, como si le importase-. Puedo ver como trasnochabas en la ciudad subterránea. ¿Tu madre ladrona lo aprobaría? ¿Lo aceptaría la twi'lek que intentas proteger? Muéstrame el mapa, o iré tras ellas también...

Ahora era él quien la provocaba, usando lo que más le importaba en su contra. Concentrándose en rechazar sus avances, lo ignoró. No caería en su juego. Los dedos del hombre acariciaron su rostro, y asqueada, Rue apretó los puños. Él quería distraerla, enfadarla. Ella no le daría la satisfacción.

\- Tanta violencia bajo una máscara –continuó, entrecerrando los ojos-. Y tuviste la audacia de insultar la mía. No eres nada más que una embustera jugando a la heroína.

Las espinas rasgaron más profundo. Resoplando, las sintió clavarse en los gritos de su madre biológica. Peleaban por ella, de nuevo. Vio los pies de su padre, desde su escondite bajo el tablero. La solitaria luna donde la dejaron abajo, esta vez, para siempre. La nave cayendo en llamas. Él no tenía derecho a ver eso. Sintió la ira hervir dentro de sí, expandiéndose. La luz sobre ellos parpadeó.

\- ...sal de mi cabeza –gruñó entre dientes-. Eso es privado...

\- No para mí –él también comenzaba a alterarse-. Puedo tomar todo lo que quiera.

El dolor de las espinas la hizo sisear y sintió miedo. Pero no era suyo, estaba demasiado furiosa y energizada como para temer. Ese miedo venía de él. Se concentró en la sensación, y a través de ésta, encontró una apertura a su mente. Un torbellino de imágenes acudió a ella, ahora también podía tomar lo que quisiera. Ignoró el frío. Quería lastimarlo, hacerlo sufrir por transgredirla. El hombre jadeó.

Rostros desconocidos la veían con miedo, terribles pesadillas la atormentaban. Se sintió caer, traicionada. Había fuego en todas partes. Una fría presencia susurraba en su mente, su voz mecánica le era tan familiar... No quería oírla, pero nadie más la salvaría. Sintió que el poder que le ofrecía tenía un precio, y por primera vez se sintió dispuesta a pagarlo...

La luz sobre ellos estalló, recordándole quién era ella, y que no debía perder el control. La máscara inexpresiva del hombre cayó, mostrándolo alarmado. Éste salió de la sala, dejándola sola y temblando.

Rue gritó en un intento de sacudirse esos recuerdos de encima. Y es que toda la oscuridad del bajo Coruscant palidecía frente a la que experimentó a través de Kylo Ren. Ése era su nombre. Ella no sabía si la angustia de sentirse acechada desde las sombras era suya, o de él. No se quedaría a averiguarlo. Notó que lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Cerró los ojos, abrumada.

Debía volver a sí misma.

Tenía que concentrarse en la Luz. Respiró hondo pensando en Maz y en Nix, su cariño por ellas y toda bondad que le habían mostrado. Gracias a la calidez de sus recuerdos, el frío que comenzaba a invadirla se fue replegando. Mientras tuviera eso, la oscuridad no la dominaría. La idea la reconfortó, pero debía volver a ellas pronto, antes de que éstas hicieran algo estúpido, como ir a buscarla.

Dondefuera que estuviese ahora. Miró la salida, custodiada por un stormtrooper. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría antes de que Kylo Ren volviera. Forcejeó con sus ataduras, reconociendo su calidad. No podría librarse sola. Volvió a ver al soldado. Se preguntó si podría convencerlo de soltarla, como convenció a Nix de irse a la cueva. Tampoco le iría mal vestir algo más discreto para disimular...

\- ¡Oye cerebro de láser...! -incrédulo, éste se volteó a mirarla- ¿Qué tal un paseo a la lavandería?

***

Todos menos ellos estaban ocupados desmantelando la base. Si evacuar era un riesgo o una precaución, solo las siguientes horas lo dirían. La sala de operaciones era el único lugar aún intacto. En un rincón de ésta, comiéndose las uñas, Nix no se perdía palabra de la reunión de inteligencia.

Palideció viendo la gráfica que Poe Dameron les presentaba. La segunda Estrella de la Muerte no era nada junto a la Starkiller. Desde el mesón que proyectaba el holograma, Finn la miró preocupado. Tomando aire, Nix le asintió. La misión de la Resistencia sería destruir el arma como fuera. La de ellos, sería ir por Rue. Una mujer entró a murmurarle algo a la general Organa. Sombría, ésta anunció:

\- Están cargando el arma otra vez. Nuestro sistema es el siguiente objetivo.

Nix vio como la gente alrededor del mesón se removía inquieta. El droide de protocolo dorado junto a Leia parecía a punto de estallar. Emmie y BB8 se apartaron de él, como desaprobando el escándalo.

\- Ya estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para evacuar –prosiguió Leia-. Finn nos regaló preciosas horas de ventaja, pero debemos resolver este problema de raíz, o no pasará mucho para que vuelvan a atacar otro sistema.

Comenzar la evacuación había sido un acierto por parte de la general Organa, pero tenía razón, escapar sería como tapar el sol con un dedo. El arma enemiga debía ser destruída para que un ataque como el del sistema Hosnian no volviese a ocurrir.

\- No podemos dejar que eso suceda –dijo Maz-. O además de vidas, perderemos aliados.

\- ¿Cómo la hacemos estallar? –inquirió Han-. Siempre hay una forma.

Escuchando una nueva sarta de tecnicismos, Nix los repitió en voz baja para memorizarlos. Debían desestabilizar el núcleo del planeta destruyendo el oscilador térmico del rayo, pero la Starkiller estaba resguardada con escudos defensivos de última generación. La mirada de Finn adquiriró un brillo extraño al ofrecerse a desactivarlos. El mismo que ella interpretó como atracción dejando Jakku...

Nix alzó las cejas. Estaba mintiendo, de nuevo. Iba a delatarlo cuando notó que éste ahora la miraba fijo. Tenía un plan. Se mordió la lengua, esperando oír lo que tenía que decir en su defensa.

La reunión acabó con Han Solo ofreciéndose a introducirlos a la base enemiga, y con Poe Dameron reuniendo a un equipo de pilotos para atacar el oscilador en cuanto bajaran el escudo. Sintiendo su estómago revuelto, Nix corrió a encontrarse con Finn.

\- No tienes idea de cómo bajar los escudos... –susurró escandalizada cuando nadie les oía.

La expresión culpable de Finn fue confirmación suficiente, pero éste se justificó con lo único que Nix no podía rebatirle. La Resistencia contaba con ellos, pero aquella misión tenía un doble propósito.

\- Encontraremos una. Pero Rue no tendrá forma de resistir a Ren por mucho. El es... implacable.

Nix se estremeció ante el tono funesto de Finn. Intentó obviar todas las formas en las que podrían fallar. Si de probabilidades trataba, estaban perdidos. Necesitaba creer que tendrían a la Fuerza de su lado, que nada de lo vivido los últimos días se debía al azar. Se exprimió los sesos recordando las cuestionables anécdotas de Travis burlando sistemas de seguridad en los niveles bajos.

\- Entonces más nos vale freír los circuitos que generan el escudo y esperar a que no tengan una fuente de poder auxiliar de alto voltaje... –Finn hizo una mueca, y Nix suspiró-. Por supuesto que la tienen. Bien, siempre podemos hacerlos explotar. Hasta puede ser más fácil...

Chewbacca se acercó a ellos. Ya que ninguno entendía Shyriiwook, éste hizo un gesto para que fueran al Halcón. Aprehensiva, Nix vio a su Reina despegar sin ella. La había ofrecido a la Resistencia para apoyar la carga de suministros a su nave insignia. Si bien Paige, la chica a quien se la confió, parecía responsable, no disfrutaba la separación. Cuando volviese a buscarla, Rue estaría con ella.

***

Finn vomitaría de nervios en cualquier momento, y a su lado Nix no se veía mejor. Chewbacca y Han, sin embargo, parecían cómodos viajando directo a una fortaleza enemiga. El joven se preguntó si cambiarían de actitud sabiendo que él no tenía idea de como bajar los escudos de la Starkiller.

Maz se asomó a la cabina. A falta de espacio ahí, ésta y Emmie se habían ido a la bodega principal.

\- Esta nave se cae a pedazos –dijo esquivando un cableado colgando del umbral-. La trampilla de mantenimiento en la bodega está suelto, Emmie casi se cae adentro pasando sobre ésta.

\- Iré a reforzarla –saltó Nix, viendo de reojo a la droide-. La compuerta, no Emmie. Ella está bien.

Luego de ver su habilidad de francotiradora en Takodana, Finn también veía a la silenciosa droide de protocolo con renovado respeto. Al salir Nix de la cabina, Han se volteó a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué hay con esa chica Nix? –murmuró- ¿Es ella también...? Ya sabes...

Hizo un gesto similar al de Maz cuando usó la Fuerza. No parecía muy cómodo hablando de ello.

\- No que yo haya sentido –replicó ésta-. Pero hay quienes despiertan bastante tarde en la vida...

\- ¿Cómo se sabe con certeza? –terció Finn, interesado- ¿Si eres sensible o no a la Fuerza?

Maz lo observó pensativa. Esta vez se esforzó por mantener su intensa mirada. Parecía importante.

\- Es un sentimiento, muy en el fondo de tu ser. Me pregunto si...

La anciana sacó algo de su bolsillo. Le tendió un objeto, uno que él sintió que merecía ser tratado con respeto. Cuando lo tomó entre sus manos, el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Un sable de luz?

\- ¿Cómo se siente? –le preguntó.

Sintiendo su mirada, la de Han y Chewbacca sobre él, Finn no supo qué decir. Puso cara de pánico.

\- Uh... –frunció el ceño, intentando describirlo- Creo... bien... es como si...

Vaciló. ¿Era un sentimiento o era solo sugestión? Sus dedos encontraron una irregularidad en el metal. Una hoja de plasma azul iluminó la cabina al presionarla. Absorto en la luz, Finn movió el sable con cuidado, sintiendo la vibración de la hoja. Al instante, un rugido de Chewbacca lo hizo saltar.

\- ¡No junto a los controles! –rezongó Han al mismo tiempo- ¿Acaso quieres matarnos?

Solo entonces vio que Nix lo veía desde el umbral. Apagó el sable, pero fue desterrado de la cabina.

La bodega olía a soldadura reciente. Emmie se volteó a verlos cuando llegaron, mas no dijo nada. Nunca lo hacía. El desertor le tendió el sable a Maz, consciente de los atentos ojos de Nix sobre él. Le constaba que esa arma no era un juguete para lucir. La anciana hizo un gesto para que lo guardara.

\- Llévalo contigo. Si te encuentras con Rue, entrégaselo. Ella entenderá.

\- ¿También es sensible a la Fuerza...? –tras la sorpresa, vaciló- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, o Nix?

\- Su trabajo será bajar los escudos e ir por Rue. El nuestro será asegurar el escape.

\- ¿Qué? –saltó Nix- ¿Por qué...?

Claro. Tenía lógica para Finn. La Primera Orden no tenía twi'leks y... cualfuese la especie de Maz en sus filas. Pese a la desilusión de Nix, sería mucho más fácil que humanos como él y Han pasaran desapercibidos en el recinto, pero no sabía si decirlo en voz alta las ofendería.

\- Debemos ser prácticos –se limitó a decir-. No podemos ir los seis, nos verán más rápido.

\- Si mi hija ya logró escabullirse, vendrá a nosotras –agregó Maz-. Avisaremos por comunicador de ser así. Además, querida Nix, tus talentos pronto serán requeridos aquí. Luego de cruzar el escudo a hipervelocidad, puede que el Halcón necesite serias reparaciones para volar.

¿Qué era lo que Han pensaba hacer? La anciana lo dijo tan tranquila que Finn tardó en comprender la locura que estaban por realizar. Sintió que su estómago se contraía.

\- ¡Será mejor que se sujeten! –gritó Han desde el pasillo- ¡Atravesaremos el escudo en cinco...!

Maz suspiró, aferrándose la base de una mesa de Dejarik. Emmie descubrió aparatos magnéticos en sus manos y pies, adhiriéndolos a la pared. Ellas sabían lo que venía. Él y Nix, por otro lado, se miraron con terror. Sujetándose a una destartalada bahía médica, se prepararon para el impacto...

***

Las manos de Rue aún temblaban cuando se llevó la taza a los labios. Tras conseguir lo que quería del stormtrooper, lo persuadió de irse muy lejos. No mataba desde los espías e intentaba mantenerlo así. Ahora, rodeada de oficiales de la Primera Orden en un uniforme robado, confiaba en que verían lo que querían ver mientras ella buscaba alternativas al cierre de los hangares. La estaban buscando.

La base Starkiller era literalmente un planeta modificado para volar planetas. Rue debía escapar e informar a la Resistencia cuanto antes, ya no confiaba que Finn lo haría. No después de abandonarlas.

Recorrió la siniestra cafetería con la mirada, ésta rebosaba expectación tras la caída de la Nueva República. Pronto seguiría la Resistencia, escuchó, y sus ojos relampaguearon en esa dirección. Notó en breve que aquel oficial estaba fanfarroneando, mas otro detrás de ése llamó su atención. Tendría unos cuarenta años. Se veía tímido y estaba solo. Un par de sonrisas, y él le diría cómo salir de ahí...

Caminó con desenvoltura hacia él, pero se detuvo en medio de un paso. La sensación de duelo que percibió con la Fuerza la tomó desprevenida, como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada. Improvisando, se sentó junto a él. Una sola mirada a sus ojos vidriosos, y su plan se fue al demonio. Éste se volteó a ella, sin reconocerla. Para justificar la intromisión, le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- Lamento su pérdida.

Sintiéndose expuesto, el hombre la miró con ojos desorbitados.

\- Larga Vida a la Primera Orden.

Asintió a modo de despedida y se precipitó fuera de la cafetería. Descolocada, Rue vaciló antes de seguirlo. Debía hacerlo. Lo alcanzó en un turboascensor, entrando justo al cierre de sus puertas.

\- ¿Nivel? –preguntó él, intentando disimular su incomodidad.

\- Vamos al mismo –bajarían treinta malditos niveles-. Maravilloso.

Mirándolo de reojo, vio que sus manos temblaban. Ahora éste, además de miserable, tenía miedo. De ella. Abrumada por las emociones del oficial, Rue se preguntó qué diablos haría para calmarlo.

\- No quería incomodarle antes –aventuró a decir-. Se veía triste.

Triste era decir poco, pero el hombre pareció reaccionar ante el comentario. Se le ocurrió a Rue que aquel oficial tenía un rostro demasiado paternal para ese lugar. Ahora era él quien la veía a ella con compasión. Se mordió la lengua, viendo como las preguntas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?

\- Rey –mintió-. Rey Solaris.

\- Usted no pertenece aquí, Rey. Sus zapatos no son los reglamentarios. ¿Es de la Resistencia?

Su corazón dio un vuelco. No encontró zapatos de su talla en la lavandería. Se sintió estúpida por compadecer a un enemigo. Estaba por noquearlo cuando el turboascensor paró, sus compuertas se abrieron, y un hombre pelirrojo entró flanqueado por dos stormtroopers. Automáticamente el oficial se enderezó para saludarlo, y Rue atinó a imitarlo.

\- General Hux... -jadeó el oficial.

\- Sunrider –asintió él-. Justo iba de camino a felicitar a sus ingenieros. Hoy es un gran día para la Primera Orden. Pronto la Resistencia no será nada más que escombros, gracias a ustedes.

Los ojos de Rue volaron al oficial quien, pálido, dijo un débil gracias. El general se sonrió arrogante, interpretando su pánico como respeto, y él y sus soldados les dieron la espalda con toda naturalidad. Las compuertas se cerraron, y los cinco continuaron el descenso.


	9. Sunrider

Sunrider era una maraña de nervios y Rue apenas podía consigo misma. Si había inferido bien, el arma de la base estaba por utilizarse contra la Resistencia. Debía advertirles. Llevaban doce niveles bajando. En cualquier momento Hux voltearía, la descubriría y ella terminaría abalanzándose contra él. Deseos de golpearlos a todos ahí no le faltaban, pero el oficial a su lado no la delataba. ¿Por qué?

El comunicador en el brazo de Hux repiqueteó. Una grave voz femenina se oyó en el turboascensor.

\- Tenemos una alerta de seguridad, general –detrás de él, Rue contuvo el aliento.

\- La prisionera de Ren ha escapado, lo sé –soltó con desdén-. Es solo una chica. Ciertamente no necesita más tropas que las que ha desplegado. Las necesitamos bien descansadas ahora.

Si bien solía irritarle, ella debía reconocer la ventaja de ser subestimada por idiotas como aquel.

\- Es otra cosa, señor –agregó la metálica voz-. Los sensores han detectado anomalías fuera del recinto. El protocolo de emergencia que ella activó requiere su confirmación para proceder.

Irritación. Expectativa. Miedo. Hux dio un pesado suspiro antes de responder de mala gana.

\- Prepara un escuadrón, voy en camino a recibir su reporte –luego de apagar el comunicador, se volteó al oficial-. El deber llama. Transmita mis felicitaciones a su unidad, Sunrider.

El general paró el turboascensor. Él y sus soldados salieron, dejando un cargado silencio tras ellos. Rue y el oficial continuaron bajando. Mirándolo de reojo, vio que éste estaba tan incrédulo como ella.

\- ¿Por qué no me delataste? –murmuró finalmente- ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?

Nuevamente, la sensación de duelo la invadió, y tuvo que recordarse que no le pertenecía.

\- Nada. Pero Resistencia o no, eres solo una niña. Tengo una de tu edad. Tenía... -se corrigió, con un hilo de voz-. Estaba en Hosnian Prime.

Frunció el ceño. El daño causado en Hosnian era irreparable, pero el arma que ayudó a construír también lo había devastado. Estudió su rostro. Pobre desgraciado. Por momentos deseaba castigarlo por esa masacre, pero intuía que lo que la hizo seguirlo significaba algo más, si se disponía a escuchar.

\- Y ahora eres uno de nosotros –dijo, midiendo su reacción-. Otro colateral de la Primera Orden.

...y un posible aliado para huír discretamente, si ambos colaboraban. El oficial apenas podía verla a la cara, la culpa lo hacía ver decente, pese a sus alianzas. Pese a ser un hombre en uniforme...

\- Este proyecto fue un error. Toda esa gente atrapada en medio, justo como Mina -se cubrió el rostro en silenciosa desesperación-. Ya no puedo quedarme aquí...

Rue miró instintivamente arriba. Sintió que Maz estaba cerca. Seguramente ella había disparado la alerta de seguridad. Maldijo por lo bajo pensando en el escuadrón que iba a su encuentro. Lo que fuera que su madre tramase para rescatarla, ya no sería discreto. Debía llegar a ella lo antes posible.

\- No soy de la Resistencia aún, pero sé que las cosas están por ponerse feas –lo miró fijo, planeando mientras hablaba-. Si lamentas lo que pasó en Hosnian, tú tampoco perteneces aquí. Ellos lo notarán pronto, y correrás peligro. ¿Podrías dispararles si escapamos juntos?

\- Yo... -Sunrider se estremeció- supongo...

No disparará, dictaminó. Finn no pudo hacerlo cuando ella le dio un blaster en Takodana. Sunrider parecía menos inclinado aún a tomar riesgos así. Pero era un ingeniero de la Starkiller, maldición. Uno valioso, que comenzaba a ver los horrores de la Primera Orden. No podía dejarlo ahí.

\- ¿Qué tan importante eres? –preguntó, cambiando la dirección del turboascensor. Sus manos aún temblaban pero no debía pensar en eso- Si finjo tomarte de rehén ¿intentarán no matarte?

\- Depende de quién da la orden... -palideció al responder-. ¿No hay una forma menos violenta?

\- ¿Quieres salir de aquí o no? –espetó- No tenemos todo el día, tu arma va a volar otro planeta.

Se contuvo de decirle algo peor. No todos tenían el lujo de elegir qué es violento y qué no. Él asintió con timidez. Será un estorbo, concluyó con una mezcla de lástima e impaciencia. La retrasaría y la distraería, y ambos terminarían muertos. Ya había cometido el error de confiar en un desertor, pero el suave de Sunrider debía dejar la base antes de que la seguridad aumentara. ¿Pero a dónde? Suspiró.

\- Corres más peligro conmigo que por tu cuenta –intentó sonar tranquila-. Vendrán a sacarme pronto y lloverán los disparos. Debes tomar una nave antes. Ve al nivel 1326 en Coruscant y busca a Madam Shi en la Taberna del Jizz. Dile que Sun te envía a cubrir el puesto del viejo Jinx. Es un trabajo de técnico, podrás pasar desapercibido ahí.

\- ¿En el bajo Coruscant? –susurró, escandalizado- ¿Esa pocilga de criminales?

Rue presionó algo brusco el botón de parada. El turboasensor ya estaba a nivel de los hangares.

\- Ya eres uno, encubriéndome ahora –hizo un mohín-. Además, criminal es un término relativo.

Y no tenía tiempo para convencerlo de la forma tradicional. Lo persuadió, como hizo para no tener que matar al stormtrooper de la lavandería. Como hizo para proteger a Nix de Kylo Ren. Se estremeció.

\- Dejarás el planeta y te esconderás.

\- Dejaré el planeta y me esconderé –repitió él, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Irás con Madam Shi –asintió Rue, mirándolo fijo.

\- Iré con Madam Shi.

Rue abrió el turboascensor y le dio un empujón, haciéndole señas para que se fuera a los hangares. Un ingeniero con su rango e identificaciones podría pasar el cierre sin problemas. Sabía que Shi lo mantendría a salvo, pero llegar ahí dependería de él. Suspiró al perderlo de vista, y continuó subiendo. Maz estaba afuera, a punto de ser emboscada. Le rogó a la Fuerza para poder llegar antes que ellos.

***

No sabía qué le ocurría. Jon Sunrider lo sentía en los huesos al caminar, algo más fuerte que él lo hacía dejar la base. Era confuso, pero también un alivio. Sentía el pulso acelerado. Finalmente lo haría... La idea de huír flotaba en su mente desde hacía tiempo. Ahora ya nada lo retenía.

Sentía un vacío en el pecho al pensar en Mina. No pudo contactarla cuando adelantaron la orden de usar el arma, su nave no alcanzó a evacuar Hosnian Prime. Había fallado en protegerla. Quizás él merecía sufrir por ser cómplice de ese desastre de proyecto, pero no menuda hija.

Ya no iba a ser leal a lo que le quitó a Mina. La joven Rey le recordó a ella, y no pudo reportarla. Redujo el paso, preguntándose cómo saldría ella, con los protocolos de emergencia activados. Miró sobre su hombro. Él no se consideraba osado, tras insubordinarse al encubrirla, Jon saldría del planeta e iría con Madam Shi. Debía esconderse, pero antes, buscaría una forma de ayudar a la chica.

Miró a su alrededor, electricidad estaba cerca. Fue allá, inseguro de lo que haría. Él no era ningún terrorista rebelde disfrutando el caos y la anarquía; desgraciadamente, eso era lo que la Primera Orden había sembrado al volar la Nueva República sin advertir a los inocentes. Él creía en el orden, pero no veía como éste podía sostenerse en barbaries así...

Tres stormtroopers voltearon a verlo cuando la compuerta se abrió. Jon no los esperaba ahí. Tragó saliva. Los saludó, y cuando ellos le correspondieron, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió: la verdad.

\- La chica que Ren busca, la vi bajar en el turboascensor treinta y seis –los soldados se miraron entre sí- ¿Qué esperan? El general Hux se dirigía a ése sector. ¡Vayan a reforzar la seguridad!

Agradeció que su rango fuese suficiente para que obedecieran. Cuando se fueron, solo quedaron dos jóvenes ingenieros que no conocía. Las palmas le sudaban. Se paseó por los paneles, esperando que las insignias en su uniforme lo salvaran de interrogaciones.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? –preguntó uno de ellos, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Piensa rápido.

\- Este fue mi primer trabajo cuando llegué a la base –miró alrededor con nostalgia-. Al menos quince años atrás. No ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. ¿Han reubicado personal para mantener el rayo, verdad...? Cuando trabajaba aquí, siempre habían seis por turno...

Los ingenieros asintieron incómodos, volviendo a su trabajo. Nada como hablar del pasado para aburrir a un par de jóvenes. Cuando se aseguró de que no lo miraban, programó un corte de energía y cambió el código de acceso para retrasar su restauración. Esperaba que Rey lo aprovechara para escapar con quienfuera que la viniese a buscar.

Con el corazón en un puño, se despidió de los jóvenes y fue por una nave antes de que todo se apagara. Debía dejar el planeta. Debía esconderse. Debía encontrar a Madam Shi...

***

A diferencia del último aterrizaje, Finn amortiguó su caída. Nix se incorporó, ilesa y agradecida. Lo ayudaba a levantarse, cuando recordó que estaba molesta con él por mentirle. Consideró dejarlo caer. No lo hizo. El rencor era un veneno que solo la hería a ella, habría dicho la madre Aylyn. Reconoció a regañadientes que quizás estaba siendo muy dura con él. La había salvado a ella, ahora iría por Rue...

\- No dejes que te atrapen –dijo, y besó su mejilla en señal de tregua-. Aún tenemos que hablar.

No se sintió como esperaba. Desconcertado por el gesto, Finn se sonrojó y asintió una sola vez.

\- Bajaremos los escudos y traeremos a Rue de vuelta.

Y habría sonado como un héroe si no se hubiese estremecido ante los apremios de Chewbacca, quien ya iba saliendo con Han hacia el frío planeta de la Starkiller.

Tras el desastroso aterrizaje tuvieron suerte de pasar desapercibidos. El Halcón se caía a pedazos, pero Nix admiraba su nobleza. Los estabilizadores, si bien magullados, resistieron el segundo derrape. El circuito de refrigeración estaba intacto. Solo el cableado del hiperpropulsor se había vuelto a soltar. Sin BB8 que indicase diferencias de color, la twi'lek se asomó a la cabina buscando a Emmie.

\- Disculpa –le preguntó con timidez- ¿podrías ayudarme con el cableado?

Con Maz vigilando el exterior, la droide de protocolo la observó en silencio.

\- No soy un astromecánico –respondió, luego de una eternidad-. Pero haré lo posible.

Pese a sentirse incómoda junto a ella, agradeció tener algo que hacer. La aguda visión de Emmie reconoció al instante los desgastados cables, y uno de sus dedos tenía incorporado un soplete mucho más preciso que el suyo. Viéndolo de cerca, Nix notó que era una herramienta de tortura.

\- Detecto que tus signos vitales se alteran –dijo Emmie, apagando la llama-. Estás asustada.

¿Qué clase de droide protocolar llevaba eso encima? Avergonzada de su reacción, Nix se sonrojó.

\- No asustada... inquieta. Me sorprendió verte disparando en Takodana. No lo vi venir.

Había sido un crudo espectáculo. Se suponía que los droides de protocolo no debían dañar a nadie, y de alguna forma Nix sintió que no era primera vez que ella lo hacía. Emmie ladeó la cabeza.

\- La sorpresa es el objetivo. Tengo programación protocolar y asesina. Pero también principios.

\- ...lo que hace a Emmie la compañera ideal para dirigir un refugio pirata –intervino Maz al verla boquiabierta- ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico de la nave?

\- Solo rasguños. Hemos terminado. El Halcón es pilotable.

\- Excelente. Porque tenemos compañía. Se acerca un escuadrón de stormtroopers.

En segundos, Emmie ya estaba afuera. Quizás no habían pasado tan desapercibidos...

\- ¿Lista para una práctica de tiro? –preguntó Maz, sombría.

Recostadas en el acantilado del que por poco caen con el Halcón, Nix, Emmie y Maz se asomaron a medir a sus oponentes. Los dientes de la twi'lek castañeaban, no sabía si por el frío o por los nervios. La nieve era bella, pero definitivamente no era su elemento. Le preocupaba lo mucho que destacaba su piel sobre ésta. Se aferró al blaster que tenía en su mano, otro más grande le pesaba en la espalda.

\- Catorce –contó Emmie-. Con eficiencia, no alcanzarán a alertar a la base.

Nix bisqueó. No veía los catorce. Las armaduras de los stormtroopers les daban ventaja en la nieve. Y ella ahí, siendo verde. Suspiró, intentando calmarse. La luz se hacía cada vez más tenue, pronto eso ya no sería problema. Ellas también tenían ventajas. Aún no las veían, y estaban en terreno alto.

\- ¿Entonces disparamos? –susurró- ¿Ahora?

\- Paciencia –replicó Maz, un blaster en cada mano-. Deben acercarse un poco más.

Los stormtroopers caminaban con torpeza sobre al menos quince centímetros de nieve. Un solitario TIE salió de la enorme trinchera de la base, y las tres comenzaron a retroceder del acantilado. Las vería desde el aire y les dispararía. A Nix aún le dolía ahí en donde había caído por una explosión de esos cañones en Takodana. Y tuvo suerte de no ser alcanzada.

Pero el TIE se elevó más y más a la atmósfera, sin considerarlas dignas. En medio del silencio que siguió, el sonido del caza fue debilitándose hasta que éste desapareció saltando al hiperespacio. Nix estaba por preguntar qué demonios significaba eso cuando la textura del cielo cambió con un zumbido.

\- El escudo ha sido desactivado –observó, sorprendida por la eficiencia de Finn y compañía.

\- Un corte de energía –agregó Emmie-. Están usando fuentes auxiliares para continuar con la carga del arma. Están casi completamente desprotegidos adentro.

Esto hizo a Nix sospechar. No había forma de freír los circuitos tan pronto y tan silenciosamente.

\- Es nuestra oportunidad –avisó Maz, volviendo a asomarse por el acantilado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Por Rue, se dijo, juntando coraje. Arrastrándose al borde rocoso, Nix se encomendó a la Fuerza y comenzó a disparar a todo lo que se moviera. El escuadrón rompió filas y todo fue caos, haces de luz roja y adrenalina.

***

Definitivamente, no fueron ellos. El repentino corte de energía los paralizó en medio de un pasillo, la mente de Finn quedó en blanco mirando a Han y Chewbacca. ¿Sería una trampa? Bajo las luces de emergencia, Han gesticuló para que siguieran. Debían llegar a seguridad para apagar el escudo desde ahí, sin embargo el cambio de escenario lo hizo dudar. Quizá debían ir por Rue primero...

Escucharon acercarse a unos guardias, éstos doblaron un pasillo sin esperarlos. Los neutralizaron en segundos y con una puntada de culpa se le ocurrió a Finn que eran novatos como él. Llegaron al final del corredor, y él estaba a punto de doblar cuando fue derribado por un fuerte impacto en el costado. No alcanzó a gritar, el peso que lo aplastó contra el suelo se concentró en su garganta, haciéndolo debatirse por aire.

\- Así que sí eras un espía –siseó Rue, a centímetros de su rostro-. Con razón nos dejaste.

El rugido de Chewbacca fue lo suficientemente elocuente como para que ésta lo liberara al instante.

\- ¿Qué? –su voz se agudizó- ¡Pero si lo tenía bajo control! ¿Por qué ustedes, dónde está Maz?

Recuperando el aliento, él se levantó en silencio. Si bien su orgullo dolía por esa bienvenida, podía entenderlo. En la penumbra notó que Rue vestía un uniforme de oficial y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Podemos notarlo, pequeña ingrata –le gruñó Han-. Maz nos espera en el Halcón con Nix y Emmie. ¿Fuiste tú quien causó el apagón? ¿Qué tan extenso es, desactivará el escudo?

\- ¿No fueron ustedes? –tras unos segundos, se erizó- ¿¡Y por qué demonios trajeron a Nix!? Hay un escuadrón que va de camino a la nave...

Ignorando sus protestas, Han se apartó para hablar con Maz por comunicador.

\- Ella quería ayudar a traerte de vuelta, todos quisimos –dijo Finn-. Ahora que te encontramos, bajaremos los escudos para que la Resistencia pueda volar la base.

Los hombros de Rue se desplomaron, y sus grandes ojos dejaron de sentirse como dagas.

\- ¿Trajeron a la Resistencia...? Sí fuiste a hablar con la Resistencia...

Ahora lo veía con respeto. Se sintió bien. Cálido.

\- No me gusta esto –dijo Han, volviéndose a ellos-. Maz dice que el escudo fue desactivado, pero a los cazas les está costando llegar al oscilador. Ellas tienen las manos atadas lidiando con el escuadrón. Si ninguno de nosotros causó el corte de energía... podría ser una trampa.

\- Sunrider –murmuró Rue, a su lado-. Sé quien lo hizo, me ayudó a escapar. No es una trampa.

\- ¿Conoces al responsable? ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Podría echarnos una mano con el oscilador?

\- Lo mandé lejos –reconoció-. Debe estar volando hacia Coruscant mientras hablamos.

Chewbacca gruñó algo que no pudo comprender. Haciendo una mueca, Han respondió al wookie:

\- Tienes razón. Aún tenemos una bolsa llena de explosivos. Podríamos usarla para abrir una apertura en el precinto –ahora se dirigió a él con un gesto-. Lidera el camino, chico.

Finn asintió, y comenzaron a retroceder sobre sus pasos, solo deteniéndose cuando Rue recogió uno de los blasters de los stormtroopers que derribaron en el camino.

\- ¿Ninguno tendrá un cuchillo que le sobre? –preguntó entre dientes, llegando a la salida.

Chewbacca se quitó uno del cinturón y se lo tendió con suavidad. Por primera vez, él la vio esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras se lo escondía en su bota.

\- Eso fue rápido. Gracias, Chewie.

Han se asomó afuera para ver si habían soldados haciendo guardia. Solo entonces Finn lo recordó. Desenganchó el sable de luz de su cinturón y puso la mano el hombro de Rue para llamar su atención. Esta se zafó con brusquedad al voltearse.

\- No me toques –le gruñó, para luego suavizar su expresión-. Por favor. No me gusta.

Con un escalofrío, Finn asumió que se debía al interrogatorio. El recuerdo de Poe Dameron en la plancha de tortura vino a su mente, Kylo Ren no tuvo piedad con él. Pero a diferencia del piloto, Rue no mostraba heridas. No físicas, al menos. Algo le dijo que lo mejor era no preguntar.

\- Lo siento –le tendió el sable de luz con lentitud-. Por todo. Maz me pidió que te entregara esto.

La chica bajó la mirada a su mano estirada, hizo una mueca y bufó.

\- Por supuesto que lo hizo. Guárdatelo, te queda mejor a ti –tras una pausa, agregó-. Te juzgué mal, Finn, dos veces. Chewie dijo que todo esto fue tu idea. Gracias por eso.

Cohibido, bajó la vista al sable.

\- Debía hacer algo. Dijiste que la Primera Orden te aterraba como a mí, y dejé que te atraparan.

\- Y sin embargo, aquí estás.

Y sin embargo, aquí estoy. La idea flotó en su mente por unos instantes. Tal vez ella y Maz tenían razón, y él sí podría hacer una diferencia ayudando a las personas. Previniendo otras tragedias como la de Hosnian Prime, evitando que niños fuesen robados de sus familias para ser soldados como él...

Cuando levantó la mirada, notó que Han les hacía señas desde un speeder robado. Rue salió disparada en su dirección, dejándolo con el sable en la mano. Se lo guardó, y corrió tras ellos. Primero debía sobrevivir aquel día, y por lo visto, aún quedaba mucho por hacer.


	10. Ascenso y caída

Un rayo láser chamuscó uno de sus lekkus, y Nix ahogó un grito. Se cubrió tras una roca. Pasado el susto, se echó un puñado de nieve ahí en donde le ardía y buscó a su atacante. Distinguió al trooper subiendo la ladera por el flanco izquierdo y le disparó. Falló. Se escondió a tiempo de evitar otro rayo.

Un sonido metálico la hizo girar a Emmie. Le habían dado en uno de sus brazos, pero la droide dio un hábil giro para devolver el disparo. Nix volvió a asomarse a la ladera y vio al soldado tambaleándose entre nieve y guijarros sueltos. Se apoyó en la roca por estabilidad y lo derribó al tercer intento.

Sin perder tiempo buscó al siguiente, pero ya no quedaban. A lo lejos el precinto 47 era asediado por X-Wings de la Resistencia, que a su vez eran asediados por los TIE de la Primera Orden. El edificio resistía todos los ataques, no así el escuadrón de Poe. En el ahora silencioso acantilado, una inquieta Nix notó lo fuerte que latía su corazón. La droide se le acercó tras comprobar que estaban libres.

\- Vacilas y parpadeas al disparar, pero con práctica podrás dominarlo. Buen uso del terreno.

Dicho esto, su brazo averiado comenzó a echar chispas. Emmie lo vio chirriar, apenas interesada.

\- ¿Tienes experiencia reparando droides?

Negó con la cabeza, y su lekku volvió a molestar. Se echó otro puñado de nieve encima, y ambas fueron a reunirse con Maz. Energizada por el combate, Nix no sabía qué hacer con sus manos ahora. Estaba por ofrecerse a intentar reparar a Emmie cuando el comunicador de la anciana repiqueteó.

\- Maz, vamos con los chicos al precinto 47, alguien tiene que enseñar a esos pilotos a vandalizar infraestructura –informó Han, se oían disparos de fondo-. ¿Cuál es su situación?

\- Abatimos al escuadrón, pero enviarán otro pronto –dijo Maz-. Nos moveremos. ¿Y ustedes?

\- Nos persiguen, pero lo tenemos cubierto... -un gruñido de Chewbacca parecía indicar otra cosa- ¡Menos quejas y más disparos, Chewie! Plantaremos explosivos en el edificio y saldremos a encontrarlas. No tardaremos.

\- Estaremos cerca –replicó ella, mirando al cielo-. Tengan cuidado, estará oscuro adentro.

\- Siempre tengo cuidado –protestó él, y ella rodó los ojos, sonriendo irónica-. Me conoces.

Sonaba tan casual pese a estar peleando. Ansiosa, Nix aspiró a ser así algún día. El sol se hacía cada vez más débil a medida que el arma lo absorbía. Cuando la luz desapareciera del todo, el rayo destruiría D'Qar y junto con él, todas las naves rebeldes aún evacuando el planeta.

\- Necesitamos acercarnos para recibirlos –indicó Maz-. Movamos el Halcón al bosque junto al edificio. Si vamos por la quebrada, no deberían vernos. Nix, ¿qué tan bajo puedes volar?

La pregunta por poco la hace reír. No se volaba de otra forma en los túneles del bajo Coruscant.

\- Casi tan bajo como puedo bailar –le guiñó, pero Maz la miró confusa-. Quise decir, lo suficiente.

Rue lo habría entendido. Ya sentada en el asiento del piloto, se permitió un momento para despejarse. Su amiga estaba a salvo con Finn, Han y Chewie. Lo único que las separaba era la distancia hasta el edificio. Encontraría una forma de llegar. Luego, encontrarían una forma de salir todos juntos de ahí. Y la bailarina de taberna se uniría a la Resistencia. Suspiró, y encendió el Halcón.

***

No había forma de entrar al oscilador. Luego de abatir a los tres stormtroopers que custodiaban la entrada de servicio, la puerta simplemente no abría. Habían cambiado todas las claves de acceso.

\- Ah, ¡Por favor! –protestó Finn, dando golpecitos a la caja del sistema de seguridad.

\- Usa el sable de luz –le dijo Rue, mirando sobre su hombro- ¡Ahora, Finn!

A unos metros, Han y Chewbacca aún se debatían con un escuadrón que los había alcanzado en speeder. Finn sacó el sable de su cinturón y lo encendió, pero ver la hoja de plasma le hizo recordar...

\- No sé cómo usarlo –y temía sacarle un ojo a alguien.

Un disparo perdido se estrelló en el muro del edificio. Rue le gruñó, quitándole el sable de la mano.

\- Como cualquier otra herramienta –pero vaciló al sostenerlo-. Es solo una espada. Retrocede.

Dicho esto, atestó dos golpes a la caja de controles. Ante la hoja, el metal se fundió como manteca, chispas saltaron por doquier, y tras unos horrorosos chirridos, la pesada puerta de metal se abrió. La chica hizo una torpe floritura con el sable antes de apagarlo y voltearse a él con expresión cómplice.

\- A esta técnica la nombraré el Kylo Ren.

La risa de Finn se atoró en su garganta. Ren era más ruidoso. Y más aterrador. Y si estuviese ahí escuchando, ya estarían todos muertos. Todo el valor que había juntado para llegar a la base tembló al recordar como éste había rebanado a un anciano con su sable en Tuanul. Debían irse cuanto antes.

\- ¿Crees que es gracioso...? –empezó, y disparos desde el interior lo interrumpieron.

Se cubrieron en el hueco exterior de la puerta. Finn esperó a que se detuvieran y volvió a asomarse. Contó cuatro soldados custodiando adentro. Alcanzó a oír como uno de ellos activaba su comunicador, le disparó a él primero y se refugió cuando los otros tres respondieron a su ataque.

Ya libres, Han y Chewbacca corrían a ellos, demasiado expuestos. Finn le quitó la gorra de oficial a Rue y la arrojó adentro. Mientras los soldados reaccionaban al objeto desconocido, le atinó a dos más y volvió a refugiarse. Se agachó para dispararle al último, y suspiró sin sentir ningún alivio.

\- No perdamos tiempo –dijo Han, mirando el sombrío interior del edificio-. Entramos, fijamos los explosivos a una de esas columnas y salimos. El Halcón estará en el bosque al oeste.

Sobre ellos se liberaba una batalla entre X-Wings y cazas TIE, y por un segundo Finn se preguntó si Poe estaría bien allá arriba. El viejo contrabandista les entregó una cantidad de explosivos a cada uno y les hizo instalarlos en la columna de soporte más cercana, en los distintos niveles. Era un buen plan mientras no llegasen más soldados, pero el apagón había dejado la instalación en penumbras.

El edificio estaba prácticamente desierto. Todas las sombras que se proyectaban con las débiles luces de emergencia del oscilador hacían sospechar a Finn, como si en cualquier momento alguna fuera a lanzarse sobre él. Se sentía inquieto, observado. Instaló los explosivos en la columna con dedos torpes por el frío, y regresaba a la salida cuando sintió la punta de un blaster rozándole la nuca.

\- FN-2187 –saludó una metálica voz femenina-. Debí verlo venir.

***

Maz unió como pudo el brazo de Emmie. Su amiga más antigua insistió en que no era serio, pero la anciana sabía que no pediría a Nix algo que podía hacer sola. Haciendo muecas de concentración, la twi'lek a su lado pilotaba el enorme carguero por el rocoso lecho de un río. Apenas lo sentía volar.

\- Nos acercamos –le avisó, revisando el monitor-. El edificio debe estar sobre nosotras ahora.

Mirando hacia el este, la quebrada les ocultaba del precinto y del caos del cielo plagado de cazas. Era el lugar perfecto para esperar, pero llegado el momento, tendrían que recoger a los demás en pleno vuelo para evitar que saltaran hacia el río. Encendió el comunicador para conocer su situación.

\- Han, estamos en posición, ¿cuánto les queda?

No hubo respuesta. Maz esperó unos segundos antes de repetir el mensaje, con mismo resultado. La anciana pirata sabía que el viejo contrabandista podía estar ocupado con los explosivos, pero algo la hizo sentir inquieta. Pese al riesgo de exponerse, intentó buscar a Rue abriéndose a la Fuerza.

Ahí está, pensó aliviada tras unos minutos. La intensa presencia de su hija estaba cerca, luminosa, pero no del todo. Así como la del aprendiz de Snoke, tornándose cada vez más oscura...

Su concentración se rompió. Maz no era ninguna Jedi, pero sabía lo suficiente de la Fuerza como para saber que su hija y sus viejos amigos seguían al alcance de Kylo Ren, y que éste se estaba preparando para matar. Volvió a llamar a Han, debía avisarle. Pero no había respuesta. Se estremeció.

\- Siento problemas, iré a ver qué ocurre. Quédense en la nave y manténganla lista para volar.

Antes de oír protestas, la Reina Pirata desenfundó sus blásters y salió de la nave buscando una forma de trepar la rocosa cuesta. Escaló con agilidad ayudándose de raíces y salientes. La Resistencia podía encargarse de volar el planeta, pero la anciana volvería al Halcón con su hija. O no volvería.

***

Phasma lo empujó al exterior, sin dejar de apuntarlo con su blaster cromado. Respirando hondo para calmarse, Finn miró alrededor. Un escuadrón formado fuera del edificio aguardaba instrucciones. Tragó saliva. Dependía de él de mantener tanto los explosivos como a los demás adentro en secreto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, traidor? ¿Dónde están los otros? –ante su silencio, presionó el blaster contra su nuca- Parece que has olvidado como funciona todo aquí. Habla cuando se dirigen a ti.

No supo de dónde sacó la inspiración. Entendió que ya no podía seguir evadiendo a la Primera Orden. Tampoco podía doblegarse ante ella. Suspiró. Dependería de él que la Starkiller no volviese a destruír otro planeta. Quizás Finn no saldría de ahí con vida, pero con suerte, muchos otros vivirían.

\- Las máquinas –intentó sonar asustado y fue fácil, estaba asustado-. Venía a desconectarlas ya que el apagón no lo hizo. Los demás están robando una nave con capacidad para escapar.

Su cobardía fue convincente. La capitana lo golpeó en la espalda con el blaster y lo hizo caer de rodillas. Entonces así terminaba. Al menos no moriría como un stormtrooper...

\- Una vez traidor, siempre un traidor. Revisen todas las máquinas y refuercen la seguridad en los hangares –ordenó-. Ahora, tú y yo iremos a hablar de la Resistencia a un lugar más cómodo.

Pero claro, la muerte quizás tardaría en llegar. Dos soldados lo arrastraron a un speeder, Phasma pisándoles los talones. Determinado a soportar todo lo que pudiera, solo le quedó desear que volasen el planeta antes de que Ren lo visitara. Se alejaban del lugar cuando uno de sus captores fue abatido.

Finn reaccionó a atacar al otro. Le quitó su blaster y lo aturdió a él y a Phasma antes de que éstos pudiesen disparar. El conductor cayó acribillado y el vehículo se detuvo dando trompicones. Él vio su blaster en modo no letal con una mezcla de alivio y terror. No se sentía bien lastimar a gente dormida.

\- ¡Muevete chico! –exclamó Maz, corriendo hacia él- ¡Vienen más de donde salieron esos!

Una ráfaga de disparos lo obligó a refugiarse tras el speeder, y vio como del edificio se acercaba el escuadrón que Phasma había traído consigo. Con horror, vio como un rayo blaster llegaba justo ahí en donde Maz daba su siguiente paso. La anciana cayó, y Finn corrió a recogerla y llevarla a cubierto.

Ella siseó de dolor al pararse, pero ambos comenzaron a devolver el fuego a los soldados.

\- ¿Dónde están los otros? –preguntó ella, la tensión en su voz le encogió el estómago.

Algo andaba mal. Ellos aún no salían. Las bombas aún no estallaban. Los X-Wing y los TIE aún peleaban en el cielo sin que el precinto recibiese un rasguño. El escuadrón de Poe era cada vez más pequeño en la marea de cazas de la Primera Orden. Y el sol perdía brillo. Todo andaba mal.

Pero él seguía ahí. Gracias al apoyo de Maz, el ingenio de Han y Chewie, la integridad de Nix y el ímpetu de Rue. Gracias a la confianza que Poe depositó en él para ser alguien distinto, lejos de la Primera Orden. Y mientras estuviese ahí, aún vivo, lucharía por la posibilidad de que todos saliesen de la Starkiller antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

\- Aún adentro –replicó él, esquivando un disparo y abatiendo al trooper más cercano-. Pero no nos iremos sin ellos.

\- ¡Mírate ahora! –rió Maz, recuperando fuerzas tras el speeder- Tienes la mirada de un héroe.

Se sonrojó en medio del caos de la pelea. Quizás se sentía un poquito heróico en ése momento.

***

Pese al estruendo, el bombardeo de los X-Wing era tan inocuo como lluvia sobre el techo reforzado. Si no activaban las bombas, estarían perdidos. Recorrió el nivel superior de extremo a extremo, blaster en mano. No había rastro de Finn en toda la estructura. Chewie y Han los esperaban abajo, y esta vez Rue se negaba a creer que los hubiese abandonado a voluntad.

Para colmo la había dejado con eso. El sable de luz en su cinturón le pesaba, como un constante recordatorio de todo lo que no podía controlar. Persuadir había sido útil, pero ahora sentía alteraciones y cambios en la Fuerza con tanta frecuencia que le costaba pensar con claridad. La rodeaban, la invadían y todo era demasiado intenso. Se detuvo en seco reconociendo la sensación.Demasiado frío.

\- BEN –exclamó Han en el nivel inferior, con el universal tono de un padre preocupado.

Imposible. El hijo de Leia Organa y Han Solo murió en el templo Jedi a manos de Kylo Ren, esa era la versión oficial. La sangre se le heló en las venas entendiendo que existía más de un tipo de muerte, y ya no pudo negar lo que vio en la mente del bastardo: los recuerdos de un chico, arrancado lejos de sus padres debido a su propia oscuridad. Se deslizó al borde de la plataforma y miró abajo.

La única fuente de luz venía del oscilador. Frente al viejo contrabandista, la silueta de Kylo Ren estaba lejos de ser la de un chico. Él era la fuente de todo lo que la abrumaba. Ira. Tristeza. Rencor. Remordimiento. Anhelo. Tuvo que recordarse que no le pertenecían. Hablaban, pero no alcanzaba a oírles. Chewie no estaba ahí, y Han se acercaba a él, a expensas de su propia seguridad.

La oscuridad se arremolinaba alrededor de Ren, podía sentirlo. Supo que estaba por matarlo, a menos que ella interviniera. Bloquearía sus disparos como en Takodana, y no había forma rápida de bajar. Maldiciendo, echó a correr por las escaleras de servicio, cuidando no tropezar con los peldaños.

Temblaba preguntándose si la sentiría llegar. No importó. Debía detenerlo, como fuera. Se precipitó a la plataforma en penumbra justo para ver que había tardado demasiado. El sol se ocultó afuera y junto al oscilador, el cuerpo de Han Solo fue atravesado por el sable de Kylo Ren.

El brillo rojo del sable se reflejó en toda la estancia para luego extinguirse, y el cuerpo sin vida de Han se desplomó dentro del abismo. El monstruo que alguna vez fue su hijo lo vio caer, dándole la espalda a ella, y Rue lo apuntó con su blaster, más que dispuesta a hacer justicia. Kylo Ren se volteó a ella, su rostro sin máscara contraído de sufrimiento. Dolía, pero no era su dolor. Ella tiró del gatillo para terminar con su miseria.

Pero Chewbacca llegó primero. Con un rugido desgarrador, el wookie se abalanzó a él usando sus garras. Kylo Ren cayó ahogando un grito de dolor, y ella sintió su desamparo como una bofetada en la Fuerza. Chewie volvió en sí de su furia al oírlo. Le rugió a ella que huyera. Horrorizada, la chica se encontró debatiéndose acerca de a quién debía disparar realmente...

Inconsciente de esto, el wookie dejó a Ren sangrando en el suelo y la arrastró del brazo a la salida. Cruzando el umbral, vieron a Finn ir hacia ellos con Maz sobre su espalda. El corazón le dio un vuelco antes de confirmar que solo estaba lesionada. Cuando se apartaron lo suficiente del edificio, Chewie activó el detonador a distancia. Todo fue estruendo, fuego y calor, pero ella sentía frío en su interior...

\- ¿Dónde está Han? –preguntó Finn, viendo sangre sobre ellos a la luz de la explosión.

\- Se ha hecho uno con la Fuerza –fue Maz quien respondió con profundo pesar.

El cargado silencio que siguió a esto fue insoportable para Rue. No llegó a tiempo para salvarlo, y ahora el viejo cascarrabias que había aprendido a respetar estaba muerto. Se sintió como un alivio cuando una ráfaga de disparos los interceptó en el bosque. Necesitaba desquitarse con algo.

\- ¿Es que no se acaban? –gritó Finn, refugiándose tras un árbol- ¿¡Dónde está el Halcón!?

\- Sólo unos metros más abajo –replicó la anciana sobre él-. Daré aviso a Nix.

Ella y Chewie ya devolvían el ataque, atinando a los troopers que resplandecían en la falsa noche. Mientras huían, Rue disparaba imaginando la cara del bastardo en cada objetivo. Uno por uno, los soldados fueron cayendo, pero ella quería más. Hasta que una enorme figura negra le cerró el paso, y fue particularmente consciente del sable de luz colgando en su cinturón.

***

Nix pateó lejos el blaster que Emmie había logrado arrancar a su atacante, y fue estampada contra una pared del pasillo. Habían sido emboscadas tan solo instantes tras la explosión. Se armó de valor y le dio un cabezazo al trooper que la apresaba. No debió hacerlo, el casco era mucho más duro que su cabeza. Sin embargo el soldado la soltó, casi tan aturdido como ella. Su comunicador comenzó a repiquetear. No ahora...

\- Las junturas de la armadura –sugirió Emmie, azotando a dos troopers entre sí con uno más sobre su espalda-. Axilas, garganta, ingle, puedes romperle un par de dedos. ¡Improvisa!

Aún algo mareada, Nix tomó el comunicador de su bolsillo y con éste golpeó la base de la garganta del soldado. Éste empezó a hacer arcadas encogiéndose, y el aparato se encendió con el golpe.

\- Nix, necesitamos que vengas a nosotros pero ya –escuchó a Maz mientras ella pateaba al soldado encogido-. Kylo Ren está aquí.

Sintió la sangre huír de su rostro al escuchar la tensión en la voz de la anciana. No. Estaban tan cerca de lograrlo... El stormtrooper agarró su pierna, desestabilizándola, pero un tiro de Emmie lo abatió antes de que lograse derribarla. Nix saltó sobre los soldados derribados y corrió a cerrar la compuerta del Halcón, desde donde otros intentaban entrar.

\- Vamos para allá –dijo con la respiración entrecortada-. Resistan.

Se precipitó a la cabina con el corazón en un puño a elevar el Halcón, mientras Emmie lanzaba a otro trooper por el pasillo. Resistan. Por favor resistan. Ya había perdido a su familia a manos de Kylo Ren. No perdería a sus amigos también.

Pero cuando elevó el carguero apenas por sobre la quebrada, no los encontró en ninguna parte. Lo que sí vio, fue al X-Wing de Poe entrar por una abertura del precinto.

\- ¡Emmie! –gritó hacia sus espaldas, olvidando el radio de la nave- ¿¡Dónde está Maz!? ¿¡Puedes rastrearla!?

Contactó al comunicador de la anciana, pero nadie respondía. Sintiendo el pánico cerrarle el estómago se obligó a pensar en algo positivo. Si no los recogía pronto, ya no importaría que Kylo Ren los tuviera. Volarían todos juntos en pedazos al igual que el planeta.


	11. La voz del lado oscuro

No tuvo tiempo de tomar el sable, un lívido Kylo Ren la empujó con la Fuerza. Rue salió despedida hacia atrás por metros, y al caer rodó unos cuantos más. Tomaba impulso para levantarse cuando él volvió a empujarla, cada vez más lejos de los otros. Ella encajó la caída como pudo, y cuando un disparo lo hizo voltearse, se puso de pie.

Espantada, vio como él congelaba el disparo en el aire por medio de la Fuerza, y lo devolvía a su origen entre los árboles. A lo lejos, el gruñido de dolor de Chewie le revolvió el estómago. No. El infeliz no lastimaría a nadie más. Ella no lo permitiría. Se descolgó el sable y lo encendió lanzándose a él. Cuando Kylo Ren giró de vuelta a ella, el plasma rojo de su arma ya estaba listo para contraatacar.

***

Finn corrió con Maz a sus espaldas siguiendo a Chewie. Impotente, vio como Kylo Ren separaba a Rue del grupo, aún con stormtroopers entorpeciendo su carrera. Maz abatía a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ella y su hija, y el joven temía no ir tan rápido como la anciana necesitaba.

Ren estaba herido bajo su ropa desgarrada, pese a ello se las había arreglado para alcanzarlos. Era una bestia y contra todo sentido común, ellos iban tras él. Pero no se irían sin Rue. El wookie rugió y disparó al ver una sombra negra entre los árboles, y de alguna forma Finn supo lo que pasaría.

\- ¡Cuidado! –le gritó, tirando de su peludo brazo hacia él.

El wookie apenas había dado un paso a él cuando el rayo regresó. Chewie cayó al suelo gruñendo de dolor cuando el plasma le quemó el hombro, y con creciente pánico, Finn vio el sable de luz azul encenderse a lo lejos. Se esforzó en correr más rápido. Rue no tenía oportunidad contra Kylo Ren.

***

El choque de los sables de luz hizo que sus brazos dolieran, y Rue se dio cuenta de lo distinto que era a usar una espada de metal. Los ojos del bastardo se abrieron de sorpresa viendo el sable azul de Skywalker. Bajo la luz roja del suyo estaba pálido y sudoroso, pero incluso herido por un wookie era más fuerte que ella. La tierra bajo sus pies se estremeció, pero no tanto como la Fuerza a su alrededor cuando la confusión de Ren dio paso a la furia.

\- ¿Piensas vencerme? ¿Tú? –escupió- Tu madre me robó ese sable, y tú no tienes idea de qué hacer con él. No eres rival para mí.

Le atestó un rodillazo en la entrepierna y separó su sable del suyo para lanzarse de nuevo. Ren no gastó tiempo demostrando dolor, rechazó su ataque con un gruñido, y ella tuvo que echarse atrás para equilibrarse. Él cargó brutalmente, haciéndola retroceder. Rue lo bloqueó una y otra vez hasta que su brazo derecho ardió, rasguñado por el plasma rojo. Gritó, pero su brazo seguía pegado a su cuerpo...

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su espalda recibió el abrasador toque del sable. Siseó de dolor y detuvo el siguiente toque. Su muslo izquierdo ardió cuando no pudo bloquear un nuevo avance. Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. El infeliz estaba jugando con ella, alejándola de Maz y todo lo que le importaba. El frío en su interior se intensificó, pero en esta ocasión le valía mierda si no se podía controlar. Kylo Ren no merecía su consideración. Volvió a cargar contra él.

***

Se encomendó a la Fuerza para que los cazas TIE no la vieran sobrevolar el bosque. Luego de la incursión de Poe, una segunda explosión hizo añicos el precinto. A la luz de las flamas los árboles se sacudían con violencia, y cuando finalmente ella divisó una mancha que podía ser Chewie abajo, éste estaba solo. Parecía herido.

\- No se ve bien. Emmie, si estabilizo la nave sobre él, ¿puedes subirlo con una red o algo?

Necesitaría una muy resistente para el wookie, pero la droide ya iba hacia la compuerta de carga.

\- Encontraré la forma –le dijo desde el pasillo.

Ubicó la nave sobre el wookie y tamborileó con los dedos mientras Emmie se encargaba de subirlo. ¿Dónde estaba el resto? Revisó los escáneres, pero habían tantas formas de vida abajo que nada le aseguraba que fueran ellos. Cuando escuchó gruñidos indignados desde el pasillo, suspiró de alivio. Si Chewie estaba de ánimos para protestar, sobreviviría.

\- ¿¡Dónde están los otros!? –gritó hacia el pasillo.

Trastabillando, el wookie entró a la cabina y se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto. Olía a quemado, y Nix tuvo que esforzarse en no hacer arcadas. Era el olor de Tuanul. Chewie gruñó, y Emmie tradujo.

\- Kylo Ren los desvió hacia el norte, intenta separar a Rue del resto. Los otros fueron tras ellos.

Su estómago se contrajo.

\- Oh, no lo hará –gruñó, girando la nave en aquella dirección-. No si le echo el Halcón encima.

***

Maz había perdido su comunicador, pero sabía que Nix encontraría a Chewie antes que a ellos. La tierra rugió y tembló bajo ellos nuevamente. El planeta colapsaba en penumbras.

\- Se han ido por allá –dijo Finn, señalando unos troncos chamuscados-. La encontraremos, Maz.

Con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, buscaba los sables entre los árboles. No se iría sin su hija, pero podía sentir su marca en la Fuerza alterarse. Sabía que ella debía elegir por su cuenta entre la Luz y la Oscuridad. Lo sabía. Lo había visto en sus meditaciones tantas veces ya...

Pero por un cruel instante, su convicción vaciló frente a la intensidad de su ira. No era ella, era él. Kylo Ren le hacía eso, y Maz se convenció a sí misma de que Rue no tenía por qué enfrentarlo sola.

\- Lo haremos –suspiró-. Sé que lo haremos.

A lo lejos, escuchó a su hija gritar, y su corazón se estremeció. Finn los llevó corriendo en esa dirección. Preparó sus blasters para aquel momento, y bajo ella, el joven hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

***

Inundada por la ira y algo más, su cuerpo se volvió más ágil pese a las quemaduras. De pronto vio los movimientos de Ren con mayor claridad. Él era más fuerte, pero ella era más rápida, y por un demonio que ella aprovecharía esa oportunidad. Comenzó a rodearlo, buscando aperturas. Dejó que sus pies la guiaran, una mezcla del Zama-Shiwo y su danza con espadas. Con satisfacción notó que le costaba seguir su ritmo, resollaba, y gotas de sangre caían sobre la nieve mientras él se defendía.

Un disparo salió de los árboles hacia Ren, rompiendo su concentración. Maldita sea, Maz. Él desvió el rayo con el sable, extendiendo la mano en esa dirección. Escuchó un ruido sordo, un jadeo, y luego un horrendo silencio. Sus sables se encontraron nuevamente, y los brazos de Rue protestaron. Otro disparo, desde otra dirección, fue devuelto por él usando la Fuerza. Finn ahogó un grito, y una oleada de pánico la invadió. Váyanse todos de aquí. Desesperada, se llevó la mano a la bota.

Su cuchillo rozó la barbilla de Ren cuando él la esquivó. Su mano extendida fue hacia ella y aunque luchó, Rue ya no pudo moverse. Gritó de rabia, y la tierra volvió a temblar, esta vez desde un lugar muy profundo. A él no le importó. Estaba herido y exhausto, pero la Fuerza a su alrededor se retorcía con ferocidad. Sus ojos se fijaron en ella, fulminantes, y ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

\- Necesitas un maestro –la recriminó entre dientes-. Puedes venir conmigo voluntariamente, y puedo enseñarte los caminos de la Fuerza. O puedo llevarte como prisionera luego de matar a tus amigos frente a ti. Es tu elección.

\- ¡Monstruo! –le rugió ella, hecha una fiera- ¡Suéltame AHORA!

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Kylo Ren por hacerla sentir tan indefensa. Tanto que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta en su intento por salir. Deseaba verlo morir. Prefería morirse antes de ir a cualquier sitio con él. Él temblaba tanto como ella, solo la ira lo mantenía en pie. Rue podía sentir como el agarre de la Fuerza era menos intenso que en Takodana, y si tan solo ella pudiese extender la mano...

Mátalo.

Palideció al oír una voz fría reptar en el fondo de su cabeza, sintiéndola aterradoramente familiar. Era justo lo que pasó cuando los espías la forzaban a quedarse quieta en el sótano, cuando ella...

\- ¡No! –sollozó, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Crudo y brutal, el recuerdo de ése momento salió a la superficie, haciéndola sentir náuseas. Era la misma voz que escuchó entonces. Justo antes de... No es real, se dijo a sí misma. No puede serlo...

La tierra comenzó a partirse a su alrededor. A lo lejos, los árboles se desplomaban bajo un anaranjado agujero en el suelo. Un disparo le dio en el hombro al bastardo, y él la lanzó lejos al soltarla.

\- Tendrás que pasar sobre mí para llevártela –escuchó ella desde el suelo, aún aturdida.

Levantándose sable en mano, Rue siguió la vista de Ren, y vio que Finn lo apuntaba con un blaster.

\- ¡Finn! –le gritó, mitad furiosa, mitad aterrada- ¡Sal de aquí!

Recordó por qué estaba peleando en primer lugar. No dejaría que lastimasen a nadie más.

***

Kylo Ren se volteó hacia él, atónito. Rápidamente su sorpresa se volvió aversión al reconocerlo.

\- ¡Traidor! –vociferó.

Finn temblaba ligeramente mientras lo apuntaba con el brazo bueno, pero Ren no volvería a torturar a Rue si él podía evitarlo. Se guardó su terror para después cuando éste se abalanzó hacia él con su sable de luz rojo. El joven se preparaba para esquivarlo como pudiese cuando un árbol frente a él se astilló con estruendo, cayendo entre ellos.

\- No lo tocarás –rugió Rue tras Kylo Ren, con la mano extendida y crispada.

Con un escalofrío, Finn supo que ella había hecho eso. Miraba a Ren con furia asesina brillando en sus ojos, pero instantes después ahogó un grito, cortando el aire a sus espaldas con el sable de luz. No había nada ahí.

El suelo se estremeció con violencia, haciendo a los tres perder el equilibrio. Una grieta partió el suelo junto a ellos, llevándose una extensión de roca, tierra y árboles con ella. Entonces el Halcón se elevó sobre el pozo de roca fundida que segundos atrás era bosque, alumbrándolos.

Era ahora o nunca. Vio como Emmie bajaba de la nave e iba hacia donde él había dejado a salvo a una inconsciente Maz. Finn se giró a Rue, quien apenas tenía fuerzas para bloquear el sable rojo sobre su cabeza. Debía sacarla de ahí, pero ¿cómo? Sin ceremonias, el Halcón disparó repetidas veces cerca de los pies de Ren, lanzando tierra y nieve en todas direcciones. El sable azul se apagó.

Kylo Ren trastabilló hacia adelante cuando su sable dejó de encontrar resistencia, mientras Rue giraba bajo su brazo aún abierto. Con el impulso del giro, ella estrelló la pesada empuñadura del sable contra la nuca del hombre, y éste se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente.

Tal vez la había subestimado. El joven echó a correr hacia Rue, pero tuvo un escalofrío a medio camino. Algo se sentía extraño en ella, plantada en el suelo sin intenciones de moverse. Bajo la luz del Halcón, Finn notó que su rostro y cada uno de sus músculos seguía crispado de furia.

***

Recuperando el aliento, miró la figura inconsciente de Kylo Ren en el suelo. Finalmente lo tenía a su merced. Rue temblaba de pies a cabeza, sería tan fácil encender el sable de luz y degollarlo... o extender la mano y reventarle las costillas como hizo con el árbol... como hizo con los espías...

Mata a Kylo Ren, insistió la fría voz reptando en el fondo de su cabeza. Era la voz del lado oscuro.

La piel se le erizó. Era real. Era persuasiva. Pero no. Sabía que no podría volver con Maz si lo hacía, y no le rompería el corazón a su madre escapando una segunda vez. Se recordó que aún debía enseñarle a Nix a patear traseros antes de irse a la Resistencia. A hacer justicia. Muy en el fondo de su corazón, Rue sabía que lo que deseaba hacer con Kylo Ren indefenso a sus pies, no era justicia.

Pero quería hacerlo pagar. Quería que recordase al despertar que al final de su pelea, fue ella la que tuvo control sobre él. Lo volteó, apartando el cabello de su cara. Se veía tan pacífico ahora, como si no hubiese matado a su padre, destruído su hogar y lastimado a todos a los que ella intentaba proteger. Sintió una oleada de rencor pensando en como el bastardo había invadido sus recuerdos...

Mátalo.

Ella siseó. Quería hacerlo, pero se conformó con darle un puñetazo en la quijada, obligándose a apartarse de él. Lo primero que vio entonces fue a Finn, mirándola preocupado. Con miedo. Palideció.

\- Está vivo –le dijo, y su voz se sintió extrañamente frágil-. No lo maté.

Temía que ahora Finn la mirase como a un monstruo. Contuvo el aliento, evaluando su reacción. El joven, sin embargo, le tendió una mano con suavidad. Sus ojos solo mostraban amabilidad.

\- Lo sé. Vamos al Halcón, tu madre y Nix te esperan.

Se sentía cálido, y Rue necesitaba desesperadamente aferrarse a esa sensación, porque todo lo que sentía ahora era el frío en su interior. Tomó su mano, y dejó que Finn la guiase de vuelta al Halcón.

***

Maz despertó con el suave balanceo de Emmie cargándola hacia el interior de la nave. No...

\- Rue –fue lo primero que dijo, sintiendo un agudo dolor en la espalda-. ¿Dónde está Rue?

\- ¡Maz! –ella recibió la voz de su hija como el regalo más preciado- ¿Cómo está?

\- No detecto lesiones mayores –informó Emmie-. Estará bien. Es una anciana dura de matar.

Aún algo aturdida por el golpe, Maz rió. Nada mal para tener mil años. Le dolió el costado. Mirando el techo transportada por la droide, sintió la puerta del Halcón cerrarse y la nave sacudirse al ascender. Pero toda otra sensación se eclipsaba por la poderosa presencia de su hija junto a ella. Luminosa, pero no del todo. La oscuridad la había teñido un poco más. Los grandes ojos de Rue la recorrieron ansiosos cuando Emmie la depositó en un asiento acolchado de la bodega principal.

\- Debí estar ahí para cuidarte –su voz se quebró-. Lo siento tanto mamá. No sé qué me pasó.

Kylo Ren, eso pasó, pensó ella acariciando la mejilla de su hija. Podía sentir el conflicto de Rue, ahora intensificado. Sobre ellas, las luces parpadeaban. La chica temblaba como una hoja aferrándose a la mano de Maz. Buscando su calor, como cuando era una niña. Con lentitud, ella se incorporó.

\- Olvídate de eso, no ha sido tu culpa. Kylo Ren te atacó, y sobreviviste sin caer al lado oscuro.

Tan solo al decirlo en voz alta, Maz se permitió sentir alivio. La había criado bien. Su hija había enfrentado a Kylo Ren como la anciana había previsto, y ahora estaba con ella. Jamás lo debió dudar. Las comisuras de los labios de Rue temblaron ligeramente, y ésta se echó a llorar sobre su regazo.

\- Lo quería muerto. Quería matarlo. Justo como a los espías –sollozó, avergonzada-. Le odio.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Maz la consoló. Tal vez su hija había salido airosa de ese encuentro, pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que el aprendiz de Snoke aún estaba con ella de algún modo.

\- Te hizo daño. Nos ha dañado a todos. Pero se daña más a sí mismo eligiendo el odio. No elijas ese camino tú. Volviste a nosotros a salvo y es lo que importa –tras una pausa, miró arriba y comentó-. Estás haciendo lo de las luces de nuevo. No ocurría desde que eras pequeña.

Rue dio un hondo suspiro, y tras unos minutos, las luces dejaron de parpadear. Cuando levantó su cabeza para mirar a Maz, ella vio los ojos de una joven atormentada por un poder que no buscó. Uno que ni siquiera entrenó. La anciana no era ninguna Jedi pero sabía que la Fuerza no solía manifestarse de esa manera. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Rue tomó aire para hablar.

\- Necesito ayuda –su voz tembló al decirlo-. Buscaré a Luke. Le pediré que me enseñe. Para que ni la Fuerza, ni el lado oscuro, ni mi odio por Kylo Ren me controlen a mí. Nunca más.

Así no es como funciona, quiso decirle. Pero jamás la había oído tan determinada a cualquier cosa relacionada con Skywalker. Maz le sonrió, secándole las lágrimas del rostro. Finalmente, su obstinada hija estaba lista para seguir el llamado de la Fuerza. Y no sería ella quien la detuviera.


	12. Hacia la Luz

Nix aceleró en cuanto la compuerta de carga cerró. Divisó a Kylo Ren, cargado por troopers hacia una nave desprotegida, pero se contuvo de disparar. No valía la pena. Los X-Wings se elevaban fuera de la atmósfera, señal de que el planeta estaba por colapsar. Sintió su cuerpo pegarse al asiento al subir. A su lado, Chewie encendía los escudos deflectores soltando leves gruñidos de dolor. La marejada de cazas TIE ahora iba por ellos, y ella rezó para que no les alcanzaran.

Evadiendo todo el fuego que pudo, dejó la atmósfera mientras el wookie ingresaba las coordenadas para el salto. Accionaron el compresor del hiperpropulsor, y ella sintió un sacudón extra violento en la nave justo antes de entrar al hiperespacio. Lo habían logrado. Se desparramó en la silla del piloto.

Emmie y Finn se asomaron a la cabina. Sonriendo, Nix fue a abrazar al joven, y éste se retorció ahogando una exclamación de dolor. Le pidió disculpas, llevándose las manos al pecho. Tenía nuevas quemaduras sobre su desgastada chaqueta. Él le hizo un gesto tranquilizador con el brazo bueno.

\- Se ve peor de lo que es. Pero creo que Chewbacca necesita atención ahora.

El wookie gruñó en señal de acuerdo. Había soportado sus heridas lo suficiente como para salir de la base, pero ahora le costaba mantenerse erguido en la silla del copiloto.

\- Me encargaré de ello de inmediato –dijo Emmie-. Nix, ayúdame a llevarlo a la bahía médica.

Finn se quedó en la cabina. Resollando bajo su peso, ella apoyó el camino de Chewie a la bodega principal. En cuanto el wookie se dejó caer en la bahía médica, escuchó la voz de Rue a sus espaldas.

\- Lo siento –al girar vio su expresión abatida-. Usé la Fuerza para hacerte huír. Fue un accidente.

Aliviada de verla al fin a salvo, Nix lo dejó pasar. Viéndola herida y quemada, decidió no abrazarla, pero estrechó una de sus manos para tranquilizarla.

\- Está bien, no estoy molesta –tras una pausa, agregó-. Pero ir tras Kylo Ren no fue un accidente.

Y eso ella no lo dejaría pasar. Rue la miró desconcertada. Luego cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

\- No lamento eso, estaba siendo práctica –Nix alzó las cejas, escéptica-. ¡Es cierto! El bastardo es sensible a la Fuerza, y no iba a dejar que te atrapara. Yo apenas pude con él...

La twi'lek apretó los labios, viendo las quemaduras en su cuerpo. Siguiendo su mirada, Rue suspiró.

\- ...y estoy bien. Gracias al poder de la amistad, y todos sus disparos –agregó, suavizando la mirada-. Veo que no necesitaste mi ayuda para patear traseros después de todo. Bien hecho.

El cumplido devolvió la sonrisa a Nix. Era casi seguro decir que su segunda misión ayudando a la Resistencia había sido un éxito. Su amiga esbozó una débil sonrisa y fue a acurrucarse junto a Maz, quien meditaba no muy lejos de ahí. Entonces notó que Han no estaba con ellos. Se volteó a ver a Chewie, quien cabizbajo se dejaba vendar por Emmie en la bahía médica. No todos lo habían logrado.

Entristecida, regresó con Finn llevándose el aerosol de bacta que la droide había desocupado. El joven estaba tendido en la silla del copiloto con la mirada perdida. Cuando giró a ella, Nix agitó el recipiente frente a él, indicando que se quitara la chaqueta para curarlo. Él la miró afligido al preguntar qué había pasado con Han. Cuando terminó su relato, la incredulidad de Nix dio paso a la conmoción.

\- ¿Su propio hijo...? ¿Kylo Ren? ¿Cómo puede una persona caer tan bajo...?

\- No lo sé, y no quiero saberlo. Pero yo luchaba para él. Y como si todo lo ocurrido desde Tuanul fuese poco, es un alivio saber que ya no lo haré más –hizo una pausa-. Realmente siento haberte mentido, Nix. Y siento no haber podido ayudar a tu familia.

Recordar a su familia se sintió como una puntada en el corazón. Se esforzaría en borrar la imagen de Tuanul de su mente, prefería imaginarlos luchando. Ahora que Nix había decidido guiarse por la Fuerza en su camino a la Resistencia, finalmente tendrían algo en común: un propósito. Ella suspiró, dejando el aerosol de bacta para tomar la mano de Finn. Buscó su mirada al hablar.

\- Disculpa aceptada. No hay nada que pudieras hacer por ellos. Pero cuando el momento llegó, tomaste la decisión de ayudar. Ahora todos podemos estar un poco más a salvo gracias a eso.

Resistencia aparte, quizás cuántos otros sistemas estarían ya fuera de peligro gracias al valor y la información del joven. Finn esbozó una sonrisa abochornada, dándole un suave apretón a su mano.

\- Tuve a las personas adecuadas cerca.

La computadora avisó que estaban por salir del hiperespacio. D'Qar estaba comprometido, y pese al caos que reinaría en la Primera Orden tras volar su base, desconocían si los atacarían ahí al llegar.

Una única nave orbitaba el planeta: el Raddus, la nave insignia de la Resistencia. Nix vio como los escasos cazas que habían sobrevivido el asedio a la Starkiller se precipitaban con poca gracia dentro de los hangares del crucero estelar. En el tablero sonó la alerta de comunicación.

\- El hangar dos es todo suyo, Halcón –informó la voz de Poe-. Los escoltaré ahí, chop-chop.

El caza de Poe hizo una pirueta frente a ellos, y Nix asumió que aquello significaba apresúrense. En cuanto entró al hangar, el Raddus saltó al hiperespacio.

***

La celebración que los recibió al bajar del Halcón se sentía fuera de lugar sin Han. Finn observó la alegre multitud, inseguro de qué buscaba en ella. Divisó a la general Organa acercándose a la nave, y la expresión en su rostro le indicó que ella de alguna forma ya sabía lo que le había pasado.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste, apretó una de sus manos, y se fue a abrazar a Chewie. Apenado, Finn continuó recorriendo el desordenado hangar con la mirada hasta que alguien palmeó su espalda.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! –exclamó Poe Dameron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Y ustedes también!

Su entusiasmo era contagioso. Finn tuvo que sonreír cuando éste se puso a festejar con otros pilotos, invitándolo a ir con ellos. El joven se dejó llevar junto al X-Wing de Poe. Ahí, una chica llamada Jess le sacudió la mano con energía al presentarse, y el hombre al cual llamaban Snap le ofreció de beber algo que quemaba al tragar. Él tosió al probarlo, y tres personas distintas palmearon su espalda para ayudarlo entre risas. Se sentía bien estar ahí. Se sentía cálido.

Recuperando el aliento, Finn se sentó sobre un contenedor olvidado ahí en la evacuación. La superficie curva lo hizo resbalar, y éste alcanzó a sujetarse de Poe para no caer. No era un contenedor. La lona que lo cubría cayó, mostrando a un anticuado atromecánico emitiendo pitidos enfadados.

\- Lo siento –se apresuró a decir él-. No sabía que estabas ahí.

No entendía qué respondía el droide, pero no parecía feliz. Miró a Poe para pedirle que intercediera, pero éste y los demás ahí se veían sorprendidos. Con un vuelco al corazón, temió haberlo averiado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Poe, qué ocurre? ¿Lo he roto?

Él negó, y una lenta sonrisa se expandió por su rostro. Dejó escapar una risa inclinándose al droide.

\- ¡Bienvenido de vuelta, R2! Sabía que debíamos traerte con nosotros. Lo sabía. ¿Qué les dije a todos...? –dicho esto a sus amigos, se volteó a su X-Wing- ¡BB8! ¡Mira quién ha despertado!

\- Será mejor que lo lleven con Leia –dijo Jess-. ¡Tal vez aún tenga el historial de vuelo de Luke!

¿Ése era el droide de Luke? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Finn no entendía nada. El astromecánico se deshizo de la lona, y BB8 acudió a su encuentro, rodeándolo con entusiasmo. Poe les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran fuera del hangar. Mientras caminaba a paso veloz por la emoción, intentaba explicarle.

\- R2-D2 fue el astromecánico de Luke Skywalker. Cuando éste se fue, dejó de funcionar. Nos lo llevamos más por el valor sentimental... -al droide no pareció agradarle esto, pues se sacudió mientras los seguía- ...pero yo sabía que tenía arreglo. Nunca te habría hecho daño, R2...

BB8 y R2 emitían pitidos frenéticos en el camino. Quizá poniéndose al día, pensó Finn. Recorrieron varios pasillos iluminados antes de llegar al puente de mando del Raddus.

En éste la general Organa flanqueada por el droide C-3PO, el almirante Ackbar y la teniente Connix, examinaba con pesar un holograma de la pieza del mapa que supuestamente llevaba a Skywalker. En el mismo mesón, Maz, Emmie, Nix, Chewie y Rue se voltearon a verlos llegar cuando Poe anunció:

\- General, mire quién ha vuelto. Jess sugirió que tal vez aún tenga el historial de vuelo de Luke.

Los ojos de la general se iluminaron. C-3PO se acercó a R2 entre exclamaciones afectadas.

\- ¡Oh, R2-D2, esto ha de ser un milagro! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte en funcionamiento otra vez!

R2 gorgeó animadamente en binario, y ante una intervención de BB8, C-3PO señaló el holograma.

\- Buena idea, BB8. ¿Es posible que tengas el resto de este mapa en tu memoria de respaldo?

El viejo atromecánico trinó y se conectó al mesón, bajo la ansiosa mirada de todos los presentes. Luego de un par de minutos, la imagen del mapa de BB8 fue superpuesta a una sección mucho mayor facilitada por R2. Con alegría, se dieron cuenta de que ambas encajaban a la perfección.

\- Finalmente –suspiró la general, mirándolos a todos-. Entonces está decidido. Partirán en cuanto nos asentemos en la nueva base.

\- Iré por el Maestro Skywalker –asintió Rue, frunciendo el ceño-. Con Chewie lo encontraremos, y lo traeremos.

\- Y yo iré por Sunrider –agregó Nix, volteándose a mirar a Finn-. Sé que es una posibilidad remota, pero con las personas adecuadas cerca, quizás también desee unirse a la Resistencia.

\- Un desertor de su rango podría ser útil para preveer la tecnología de la Primera Orden –dijo el almirante Ackbar-. Si lo que nos han dicho resulta ser cierto, debemos hacerlo nuestro aliado.

El nombre revoloteó en los recuerdos de Finn, pero Rue interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Entonces es oficial? –preguntó mirándolo de reojo- ¿Finn ha decidido unirse a la Resistencia? Porque no está obligado a quedarse, le hice una promesa.

Él no había notado hasta entonces que ya se sentía adentro. Decidir fue tan fácil como respirar.

\- He decidido unirme –asintió hacia ella-. Hasta que todos estemos a salvo de la Primera Orden.

Y cuando ella se giró a mirar a Maz, podría jurar que la había visto sonreír.

\- Eres un buen hombre, Finn –sonrió Poe, con una mano en su hombro-. Me alegra tenerte aquí.

\- A mí también me alegra –agregó Nix, pestañeando en su dirección-. Porque necesito un compañero para ir por Sunrider al bajo Coruscant. Por favor di que sí.

\- ¿A los niveles bajos? ¿Ese nido de criminales? –hizo una mueca-. Cuenta conmigo.

Habían cosas más importantes que el miedo, se recordó. Como ir a cuidarse las espaldas con sus nuevos amigos ahí.

***

Cuando la reunión con la general Organa terminó, Rue estaba lejos de sentirse aliviada. Sunrider ya no era su problema si debía ir por el último Jedi, pero eso significaba que la única que podía ubicarlo donde Madam Shi, era Nix. Su único consuelo era saber que su amiga había probado en la Starkiller ser mucho más dura de lo que parecía, y que de no ser suficiente, Finn estaría con ella.

A regañadientes debía reconocer que comenzaba a agradarle el desertor. Pese a ser un hombre. Nix la alcanzó en el pasillo fuera del puente de mando, enroscando un brazo alrededor del suyo.

\- Me lo pido –murmuró cerca de su oído.

Confusa, Rue volteó mirarla. Nix le dedicó una mirada significativa en dirección a Finn, caminando un poco más adelante. Oh. Le sorprendió que la twi'lek hubiese sacado tiempo para interesarse en él. Dándoles la espalda, el joven charlaba animadamente con Poe Dameron, quien no dejaba de sonreírle y estrechar su hombro o su brazo cada cierto tiempo. Ella no era una experta en el tema, pero...

\- Creo que alguien llegó primero.

Ahora fue Nix quien la miró confundida. Rue le hizo un gesto en dirección a Poe. Consciente o no de ello, Finn parecía disfrutar de la atención del piloto. Tras unos momentos mirándolos, su amiga dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante.

\- Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto –suspiró-. Al menos Finn tiene buen gusto.

\- Tú eres más bonita que Poe –replicó Rue, y Nix rodó los ojos.

\- No se trata solo de belleza exterior... Pero dilo otra vez, por favor.

\- Eres una diosa caminando entre mortales –le dijo, con toda la convicción del universo.

Nix se sonrojó, y Rue rió entre dientes al verla tan cohibida por nada más que la verdad.

\- ¿Te sientes segura yendo con Finn tras lo de Tuanul? –le preguntó tras un rato- Sé que no ha de ser fácil. Puedo pedirle a Maz y a Emmie que te acompañen volviendo de Takodana.

Su madre iría pronto a evaluar qué hacer con los restos del castillo, pero en medio de una guerra con la Primera Orden, poco era lo que se podía hacer. Nix negó dando un suave apretón a su brazo.

\- Gracias por preguntar, pero estaré bien con Finn. Es un buen chico.

\- Lo sé –reconoció ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Solo quería asegurarme.

\- Puedes irte tranquila, Rue. Me alegra que hayas decidido buscar a Skywalker. Te hará bien.

Ella esbozó una debil sonrisa. Eso esperaba, porque no sabía lo que haría si su búsqueda era en vano. No podía quitarse de encima la sensación fría del lado oscuro, débil pero dentro de sí, esperando a su siguiente arranque de frustración. Ahora más que nunca debía ser cuidadosa, estar consciente de sus emociones. Necesitaba calma, y tiempo a solas para volver a ser ella misma.

Se excusó de ir a la ceremonia que se organizaba para despedir a los caídos en batalla, y fue al camarote que les habían asignado terminando la reunión. Dio un hondo suspiro cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Arrojó el sable láser sobre una cama, se quitó las botas y comenzó a practicar.

***

Maz intuyó que su hija seguía abrumada cuando no la vio con Nix y Finn en la ceremonia. Se quedó lo suficiente como para presentar sus respetos a Han y ofrecerle sus condolencias a Leia, y luego fue por Rue, dejando que Emmie asistiese a Chewbacca con los preparativos del Halcón.

La encontró practicando Zama-Shiwo en el camarote, el sable de luz de Skywalker olvidado en un rincón. Maz la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba molesta bajo sus esfuerzos de verse tranquila. Sin intenciones de ponerla a prueba, fue directamente al punto.

\- Algo te alteró profundamente luchando con Kylo Ren. Pude sentirlo. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Tras una pausa, suspiró y dejó la postura que hacía para sentarse en una cama frente a ella. Se mordió el labio, como debatiéndose en hablar o no. Maz sintió como el mero recuerdo la ponía tensa.

\- Te refieres a, además del hecho estar luchando con el bastardo... -vaciló-. Mató a Han. Amenazó con matarlos. Y perdí el control. Puedo manejar mi dolor, pero no el de ustedes.

Se llevó una mano al brazo derecho, vendado con bacta. Maz sospechaba el objetivo de aquello. Rue no estaba, y jamás estaría segura del alcance de Snoke y su ambición. Solo el entrenamiento de Luke podía mantenerla a salvo de las estrategias del lado oscuro. Pero para ello debía comprometerse.

\- El dolor es inevitable, Rue. Por eso el camino del Jedi es el desapego –le dijo con suavidad.

\- Desapego... -masticó la palabra con el ceño fruncido-. No quiero ser una Jedi, Maz. Recordé como maté a los espías, y estuve a punto de hacérselo a Ren. Él no lo olvidará. Vendrá por mí, y por ustedes...

No dijo nada por un largo rato, pero Maz pudo sentir como la Fuerza se agitaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué otra opción tengo si quiero protegerlos? Entrenaré con Skywalker. Pero esa clase de poder...

Rue temía volverse un monstruo, y Maz entendía su miedo. Sus padres la trataron como uno por ser sensible a la Fuerza. Años habían pasado desde que la anciana le mostró que no era así, pero la herida seguía fresca, haciéndola dudar cada vez que su ira sacaba lo peor de ella. Pero incluso así...

\- No lo usaste de nuevo –replicó ella-, y eso requiere voluntad. La clase de voluntad que se necesita para traer esperanza a la galaxia. Tal vez conociendo a Luke, lo entiendas mejor.

\- Tal vez –suspiró ella, tras un largo y triste silencio-. Supongo que lo sabremos al encontrarlo.

Maz supo que no quería discutir. Pese a su actitud desafiante su madre sabía que ella no disfrutaba peleando. Estaba lejos de ser un monstruo, y esperaba que pronto Rue llegara a la misma conclusión.

***

Los gritos de su madre lo paralizaron dentro del armario. En medio de la oscuridad, el niño se tapó la boca para que no lo oyeran. Guarda silencio, le había dicho ella, y no importa lo que pase, quédate ahí. Llorando, él obedeció. Sentía frío. Escuchó el sonido de algo grande romperse. Luego escuchó una ráfaga de disparos. Luego, temblando, solo escuchó silencio.

Unos pesados pasos se acercaron hacia donde estaba. Él rabiaba por llamar a su madre, pero ésta le hizo prometer que se portaría bien. El armario se abrió de golpe, cegándolo, y un stormtrooper lo arrastró afuera. Su madre, herida, salió de la casa gritando su nombre. El niño chilló y se retorció en un intento de liberarse y volver con ella, pero un agudo dolor en la nuca hizo que todo se fuera a negro.

El dolor en su pecho era insoportable. Jadeando por aire, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el inconfundible rostro azul de una pantorana. Tardó unos segundos en recordar que ya no estaba en la base Starkiller. Intentó incorporarse, pero su respiración se cortó debido al ardor en su pecho. Boqueó para llevar aire a sus pulmones, y la suave mano de la joven se posó en su rostro perlado de sudor.

\- No te levantes, estás herido –murmuró-. Muy herido. Creímos que no sobrevivirías.

Él la miró por un largo rato, intentando recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Había huído de la Starkiller. Había contactado a la Resistencia en un antro de mala muerte en el bajo Coruscant. Había peleado contra Escuadra Civil, y le habían disparado en el pecho. Se llevó una mano ahí donde improvisó una armadura con los restos de su nave. Solo un idiota recorrería un nido de criminales sin protección.

\- Eso fue inteligente –le dijo la pantorana, siguiendo el hilo de sus ideas-. Pero parte del metal se fundió con el disparo y te quemó. Tuve que romperlo para quitártela. No fue bonito.

Cada respiración le costaba horrores. Pero por un retorcido giro del destino, seguía vivo. Los ojos imposiblemente azules de la pantorana lo recorrían con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. Él nunca había visto a una no-humana tan de cerca. Ella también estaba herida, pero pese a su aspecto cansado y desaliñado, no esperaba que fuera tan atractiva.

\- Me llamo Quinn –le sonrió con amabilidad-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él iba a responder con su número de serie, pero recordó lo que había soñado... no. Lo que había recordado. Eso fue real. Él lo había vivido. Los gritos de su madre llamándolo cuando los stormtroopers lo secuestraron y reclutaron. Myca. Su nombre era Myca, y era un desertor de la Primera Orden.

Intentó hablar, pero de él solo brotó un farfulleo incomprensible. Su garganta estaba seca. Quinn le ofreció un poco de agua con una bombilla. Tragar fue un suplicio, pero la sed era más fuerte. Cuando terminó de beber, la puerta a espaldas de la pantorana se abrió de golpe.

\- Queenie, tenemos otro –jadeó una toydariana entrada en años casi arrastrando a un humano.

La pantorana se levantó de un salto a ayudarla a tenderlo en un camastro junto al suyo. Mirando a su alrededor, Myca notó que estaba en lo que parecía una enfermería improvisada. El humano a su lado no parecía grave, pero estaba perturbadoramente pálido y temblaba como una hoja.

\- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Quinn, mirándolo de pies a cabeza- No parece herido.

\- No tengo idea –replicó la toydariana-. Pero es un milagro que haya pasado el bloqueo.

\- ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? –exclamó la pantorana- ¿Y si es un espía?

\- Es lo que pensé en un principio –bufó ella, sobándose uno de sus brazos vendados-. Pero no para de repetir que Sun lo ha enviado a cubrir el puesto de Jinx.

Hubo un largo silencio, y miradas que él no comprendió. Jinx era su contacto con la Resistencia. La tensión en la habitación de pronto lo hizo sospechar que el anciano ya no estaba con ellos. Sintió que palidecía. ¿Habría logrado Jinx pasar la información a tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba él ahí...?

\- La Starkiller... –graznó, y tuvo un doloroso acceso de tos-. La Nueva República...

Se escucharon disparos afuera, pero la toydariana solo suspiró y cerró la ventana con irritación.

\- La Nueva República ha volado en pedazos –le dijo sin anestesia-. Al igual que la Starkiller.

\- ¿Qué...? –a su lado, el hombre desconocido parecía a punto de desmayarse- ¿Cómo...?

Mirándolo de reojo le resultaba familiar, pero Myca estaba demasiado cansado como para recordar. No había llegado a tiempo, pensó con amargura. Si bien se alegraba de que el arma ya no existiera, sentía que había fallado. Su sacrificio fue en vano. La Nueva República había sido desintegrada.

\- No lo sé –dijo la toydariana-. Pero la Resistencia lanzó un comunicado adjudicándose el golpe.

\- Eso significa guerra –murmuró Quinn, sombría-. Otra vez. Debemos hacer algo por ellos, Shi.

\- Ellos deberían ayudarnos a nosotros. Ya tenemos suficiente aquí con Escuadra Civil. Y esos bastardos de la Primera Orden, no descansarán hasta tomar el alto Coruscant. Dalo por hecho.

La cabeza de Myca daba vueltas. ¿Cuánto se había perdido desde el tiroteo? ¿Por qué ellas no reaccionaban ante los disparos afuera? Leyendo la confusión en su rostro, Quinn se inclinó sobre él.

\- No te preocupes. Estás a salvo. La Primera Orden no tiene poder aquí abajo.

\- Para eso tienen a los de Escuadra Civil –bufó Shi, girándose al hombre desconocido-. Pero éste es el que más me preocupa el día de hoy. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y cómo fue que esa alborotadora de Sun te hizo venir aquí sin dignarse a mostrar la cara?

Tras una larga pausa, éste tragó saliva y dijo apenas con un hilo de voz:

\- Soy un desertor. Por favor. No tengo a donde ir. La chica me dijo que podía trabajar aquí.

Myca se giró a ver al hombre, recordando su propio despertar. Ingenuo como también fue él hasta su primer reacondicionamiento, él se creyó que su actuar en el Borde Exterior se justificaba por un bien mayor. Ahora no dormía por las pesadillas. No entendía por qué el lavado de cerebro no funcionó con él, pero tras horas de tortura optó por fingir que sí. Quizás él no era el único.

Si había un segundo desertor... quizás podrían haber más.

***

Rue tomó un hondo respiro antes de salir del camarote con su mochila en el hombro. Caminó con paso firme hacia el Halcón. El rumor de su pelea contra Kylo Ren se había expandido rápidamente en la nave, y ahora podía sentir la atención de los rebeldes sobre ella. Ellos ya la veían como a una Jedi.

Apartó la idea de su mente. Ese no era su problema. Se cruzó con Poe en un pasillo, y él le dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente. Que lejos estaba de las tabernas piratas y los niveles bajos de Coruscant.

\- ¿Lista para la gran aventura? –le preguntó con entusiasmo.

Estaba siendo amable, pese a ser un tipo. Todos ahí eran decentes y amables, y a ella le costaba una gran cantidad de energía no estar a la defensiva. Intentó sonreír de vuelta. Realmente lo intentó.

\- Estoy gritando por dentro.

\- Tan mal, ¿ah? –rió, acomodando su paso al de ella- Es normal estar nerviosa. Yo vomité en mi primera misión. Luego tuve que limpiarlo todo. Confío en que tú lo manejarás mucho mejor.

Rue no sabía si estaba siendo condescendiente o encantador, pero no había engaño en sus ojos. Se encogió de hombros murmurando un débil gracias. Poe la acompañó casi hasta el hangar, llenando todos los vacíos en la conversación. En algún momento del camino, notó que ya no estaba tan tensa.

Maz, Emmie, Finn y Nix la esperaban entre el Halcón y la Reina. Cuando Chewie y R2 llegaron junto a 3PO y la general Organa, Rue se despidió de todos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Nix la abrazó, Finn le dio la mano, y Emmie le dedicó una inclinación con la cabeza. Incluso a ella la extrañaría, pensó con nostalgia. Al llegar el turno de su madre, se acuclilló a abrazarla con fuerza. La anciana acarició su cabeza, murmurando solo para ella:

\- No olvides que la luz ya está dentro de ti, Rue. Siempre lo ha estado.

Ella se tragó las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza. Eran las mismas palabras que la habían llevado de vuelta a Takodana. Y el mismo sentimiento que la había mantenido lejos de caer en la oscuridad.

\- Gracias, mamá –susurró antes de dejarla ir. Maz se secó una lágrima cuando se separaron.

Cuando se dirigió a la general Organa, le impresionó que hubiera una multitud formándose en los alrededores, viniendo simplemente a desearles un buen viaje. Tomándola desprevenida, Leia tomó suavemente las manos de Rue en las suyas, sonriendo con cariño. De alguna forma se sentía familiar.

\- No competiré con ese abrazo –le dijo, alzando las cejas-. Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Rue.

La chica asintió, devolviendo la sonrisa como mejor pudo. Luego subió con Chewie y R2 al Halcón.

En cuanto el Raddus salió del hiperespacio al verde planeta de Ajan Kloss, el Halcón y la Reina dejaron el hangar tomando cursos separados. R2 le indicó a Rue las coordenadas a ingresar, y cuando los cálculos estuvieron listos, Chewie realizó un nuevo salto. La nave se sacudió ruidosamente, y la chica se erizó aferrándose al tablero.

El wookie le dijo que aquello era normal, que Han jamás lo había arreglado. Luego guardó silencio.

Rue se mordió el labio, evaluando si aquel sería el momento apropiado. Rebuscó en su mochila y le tendió una botella de whisky corelliano que había conseguido con Maz. Chewie la miró de reojo una vez, y luego se giró completamente. Tras un instante, con una gentil inclinación de cabeza, él aceptó.

El wookie tomó la botella con cuidado, pero al abrirla, la tapa cayó al suelo y rodó bajo el tablero. Rue se apresuró a recogerla, pero cuando levantó la mirada al hueco frente a ella, notó que había una nave de juguete enganchada en el cableado. Se la quedó mirando un largo rato. De niña ella también solía esconderse bajo el tablero. Por causas muy diferentes.

Por un escalofriante momento, creyó sentirlo cerca. Pero era imposible. Estaban en el hiperespacio. Al levantarse, tomó la botella que Chewie le ofrecía, y notó que su mano estaba temblando.

\- Por Han Solo –susurró, y tomó un largo sorbo para olvidar el frío. Lo estaba sintiendo de nuevo.

Chewbacca le advirtió que se fuera con cuidado con aquel trago. Limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, Rue hizo una mueca. Tenía tolerancia, y los había más fuertes. Cuando sintió que el calor se expandía desde su estómago al resto de su cuerpo, se recargó en la silla mirando al wookie.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron, de todas formas?

Preguntaba porque sentía curiosidad, pero también porque deseaba distraerse de lo que acababa de sentir en la Fuerza. Chewie tomó la botella de nuevo y le dio un sorbo antes de contar que habían escapado juntos de una jaula cuando Han era un cadete imperial en Mimban. Los ojos de Rue se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Han Solo, un desertor imperial? –le quitó la botella a Chewie y volvió a beber- Estoy intrigada. Por favor, continúa.

El wookie dejó escapar una áspera risa y continuó narrando como se habían unido a una banda criminal que se hacía pasar por soldados para luego robar un cargamento de coaxium. Rue apoyó el mentón sobre una de sus manos, escuchando atenta mientras el túnel de luz azul del hiperespacio se extendía frente a ellos.

Sentía la vaga noción de que el túnel la llamaba. El misterioso Luke Skywalker podría encontrarse al terminar el hipervuelo. Entonces tal vez, Rue podría finalmente aprender a controlarse y dejar sus estúpidos arrebatos atrás. Había tomado el sable dos veces en la Starkiller y no se había perdido en la oscuridad. Tal vez Maz tenía razón, y eso significaba algo bueno... Bien podía ser la ebriedad hablando por ella, pero tal vez, estaba empezando a ir en la dirección correcta. Hacia la luz.


	13. El último Jedi, aparentemente

No había rastro de la Resistencia en D'Qar. Ignorando las recomendaciones del droide médico, un furioso Kylo Ren fue a supervisar personalmente la ocupación de la base enemiga, con su negra capa ondeando tras él. Todo era ajetreo e inquietud cuando descendió de su lanzadera al planeta. Las colinas alrededor habrían sido verdes horas atrás. Tras el bombardeo inicial, ahora estaban en llamas.

\- Llévenme a la sala de operaciones –ordenó con voz distorsionada al primer soldado que vio.

Rápidamente, lo guiaron allá entre humo y escombros. Los stormtroopers que se desplazaban en escuadrones asegurando el perímetro reaccionaban ante su presencia con miedo, sorprendidos de ver al Mata Jedi nuevamente en pie. Ramalazos de dolor le atravesaban el pecho mientras caminaba, pero la máscara que usaba encubría cualquier muestra de debilidad en su rostro.

El dolor de la herida que el wookiee le había inflingido solo lo motivaba a seguir con su cacería. Le ayudaba a mantenerse enojado, alerta, fuerte. Un cruel recordatorio de lo que pasaba cuando atendía a sus sentimientos en lugar de sus instintos. Debió seguirlos en Jakku, cuando sintió en la Fuerza las dudas del stormtrooper que posibilitó la destrucción de la base Starkiller, y ahora el fracaso de la invasión a D'Qar. Apretó los puños.

Un stormtrooper. Uno. FN-2187. Phasma y Hux tenían que responder ante el Supremo Lider por el error de entrenar a un traidor. Pero su propio fracaso era el que más le enfurecía. Había sido arrogante, subestimando las habilidades del desertor, la ladrona, y su patético grupo de rebeldes. Debió matarlos cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora su pista a Skywalker había desaparecido.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de operaciones de la Resistencia, ésta estaba destrozada. Pero no solo por el bombardeo a la base, sospechó. Habían tenido tiempo. Hux había gestionado los avances para rastrear naves a través del hiperespacio, pero el desertor les había dado tiempo para huír. Técnicos y soldados se movían entre el desastre revisando la anticuada tecnología de tiempos de la Rebelión.

\- Cuál es el estado de los equipos –demandó al técnico que tenía más cerca-. Quiero un reporte.

El técnico se estremeció al notar que se dirigía a él. Mientras tanto, Kylo Ren se impacientaba...

\- Me temo que la información en los dispositivos es... -tragó saliva- imposible de recuperar. Los rebeldes han inutilizado adrede todos los equipos que no alcanzaron a desmantelar...

...como sospechaba, pensó, y su furia creció hasta quemar cada fibra de su ser. Extendió la mano hacia el mesón holográfico en medio del salón y lo comprimió usando la Fuerza. Sus dedos crispados se cerraron en un puño mientras liberaba sobre el chirriante revoltijo de cable y metal todo su odio por la Resistencia. Hasta que sintió a Snoke dentro de su cabeza. Se enderezó, con la respiración agitada.

Ven. Ahora.

Su voz estaba cargada de disgusto.

***

Ingresando casualmente al puente de mando, Maz vio como el rostro de la general Organa reflejaba preocupación, inclinada sobre un datapad. Estaba leyendo de nuevo el reporte de inteligencia que Finn había dejado antes de irse. No tenían mucha información de la capital móvil de la Primera Orden, el Supremacy, pero ahora al menos sabían que era un peligro real y concreto. Leia se veía agobiada.

\- ¿Qué tan malo es? –preguntó Maz.

\- Necesitamos más información –suspiró-. Y naves. Y rebeldes. Y planetas apoyando la causa.

Razonable, pensó. Después de que la Resistencia volara la base Starkiller, era esperable el recibir algo más de apoyo del resto de la galaxia. Pero el temor a que la Primera Orden tomase represalias era fuerte, y la cruel forma en la cual habían destruído Hosnian Prime había desmoralizado a muchos. Maz lo había visto ocurrir durante el Imperio. Solo la esperanza podía movilizar grandes cantidades de personas hacia un objetivo común pese al miedo a las consecuencias, pero debían ser pacientes.

Quizás en ése preciso instante, su hija estaba por traer de vuelta parte de esa esperanza perdida. Maz, mientras tanto, tenía sus propias misiones que cumplir.

\- Iré a Takodana por un par de cosas –dijo a Leia, que aún examinaba el documento-. Emmie y yo contactaremos con algunos amigos en el camino que podrían ser de ayuda a la Resistencia. Son en su mayoría prófugos de la ley, pero soy bastante buena juzgando caracteres.

\- Lo recuerdo bien –Leia le sonrió, quitando la vista del datapad-. Y agradezco tu apoyo, siempre.

Tras su expresión diplomática, Maz la sintió triste. No tenía que ser Jedi para saber que pensaba en Han. Tiempo atrás, una joven princesa acudió a ella para ayudarla a rescatar al contrabandista de uno de los tantos problemas en los que se había metido por su propia idiotez. El recuerdo le trajo una idea que podría animarla. Esperó a que C-3PO pasara de largo detrás de ellas y se acercó a Leia.

\- ¿Será tiempo de traer a nuestro amigo en común de vuelta? –preguntó discretamente-. Harán falta posiciones menos radicales respaldándonos si queremos el apoyo de ciertos planetas...

Leia no comprendió enseguida. Luego sus ojos brillaron en complicidad.

\- Es una buena idea –vaciló-. Si es que nuestro amigo en común decide arriesgarse, claro.

\- ¿El Príncipe encantador en persona? –soltó una risotada-. ¿Qué mejor forma de salir airoso de la clandestinidad? Créeme, le va a encantar la idea, déjamelo a mí...

Entusiasmada, Maz se despidió y echó a caminar hacia el hangar en donde Emmie la esperaba.

***

\- ¡Finn! –gritó Nix por sobre su hombro- ¡Estamos por llegar!

La Reina aún tenía la comunicación interna descompuesta. Hizo nota mental de todo lo que debía arreglar en Ajan Kloss. Eso, si lograba hacerse el tiempo entre todas las reparaciones de X-Wings que tendría que apoyar para poder siquiera subirse a uno. Hizo un mohín. Su breve conversación con Poe antes de partir le había dejado en claro que ser piloto requería mucha más preparación de la que creía. Esa misión con Finn probablemente sería la última fuera de la base por mucho tiempo...

\- ¿Me llamabas? –el joven se asomó a la cabina ajustándose un cinturón de herramientas.

Uno que Poe, sin razón aparente, le había regalado al despedirse. Nix sonrió al verlo presumirlo.

\- Estético y funcional. Poe tiene buen gusto –dijo con complicidad, pero él no pareció entender la indirecta. Ella optó por dejarlo así-. Estamos por llegar a Coruscant. Maz me confió un puerto de aterrizaje en el que no harán preguntas por una nave robada. Pero el escudo deflector de la Reina es... inestable. Prefiero que estés cerca de los cañones, por si acaso.

\- Entendido –replicó, frotándose las manos en anticipación-. ¿Dónde están?

Ella señaló el monitor que sobresalía toscamente del panel de control del lado del copiloto. Finn se sentó a familiarizarse con el equipo. Nix había sacrificado valiosas horas de sueño para tenerlos listos a tiempo. Al salir del hiperespacio, agradeció a la Fuerza haberlo hecho. Porque la órbita de Coruscant estaba custodiada por un destructor estelar.

Su estómago se cerró de golpe. La Primera Orden. Y así, la misión secreta se había ido al demonio.

\- Un bloqueo –la voz de Finn destilaba amargura-. Por supuesto que lo harían...

\- ¿Tan pronto? –replicó, preocupada- ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde Hosnian Prime? ¿Tres días...?

\- ¿Crees que perderían el tiempo tras lo de la Starkiller?

El tono lúgubre con el que Finn respondió hizo que Nix se hiciera una pregunta aún más importante: ¿qué harían ellos ahora...? Una señal de comunicación les interrumpió. Se miraron con aprehensión. La Primera Orden no sería como la policía de Coruscant. Si no contestaban, la Reina volaría en pedazos. La joven twi'lek se obligó a pensar rápido.

\- Somos una nave diplomática de Naboo que perdió sus permisos en un atraco pirata –inventó-. Tú los conoces mejor que yo. Convéncelos.

Ante la mirada ansiosa del joven, ella aceptó el llamado. Un hombre de voz aguda los apremió.

\- Esquirfe estelar tipo J, su llegada no ha sido notificada al Ministerio de Ingreso. Bajo los nuevos protocolos al amparo de la Primera Orden, está cometiendo una infracción a las normas de seguridad coruscanti. Comunique su identidad y propósito, o será tratado como una amenaza.

\- Aquí el esquirfe estelar tipo J... -Finn hizo una mueca al momentáneamente quedar en blanco, y Nix le dirigió una mirada tensa- ...habla con Niff y Xin Genti de Naboo. Venimos en una misión diplomática, pero fuimos emboscados por piratas...

Silencio escéptico del otro lado. El corazón de Nix dio un vuelco cuando dejaron un tono de espera. Resignada, señaló a Finn los controles de los cañones, revisó los radares y posó una de sus manos sobre el interruptor del escudo deflector. No tenían ninguna nave encima, aún. Pero el destructor estelar que coronaba el planeta bien podía freírlos, o liberar a un montón de cazas TIE. Rezó a la Fuerza para que el escudo funcionara ese día. Tras una pausa eterna, la voz replicó fríamente.

\- Registros de la Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant indican que están en posesión de una nave diplomática robada. Esquirfe estelar tipo J, en treinta segundos será abatido por fuerzas de la Primera Orden...

Al menos tuvieron la cortesía de avisar. Con una sacudida al estómago Nix aceleró casi en picada a la atmósfera, consciente de que un fallo de cálculos los mataría. Finn ahogó un grito. Los patrones geométricos en la superficie crecían hasta convertirse en edificios, y la alerta de proximidad sonó instantes antes de recibir el primer disparo. La Reina se estremeció, perdiendo estabilidad.

El escudo decidió no funcionar ese día.

\- Tenemos dos cazas TIE en la cola –dijo Finn-. Solo puedo darles de frente.

La Reina después de todo, no era una nave de combate. Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente veloz como para perderlos. Nix sorteó todos los carriles aéreos que comenzaban a aparecer a sus lados y volteó la nave para que Finn disparase. Los TIE volaban a su encuentro atacando sin pausa. El joven abatió a uno, pero ella tuvo que girar para no estrellarse con el otro, casi chocando con una lanzadera en cambio. Oyó maldecir a Finn. El atestado cielo de Coruscant era el peor sitio para una persecusión.

\- Voto porque acabemos pronto con esto –masculló Nix-. Para escondernos en los niveles bajos.

\- De acuerdo –jadeó Finn-. Pero hay que volar ese TIE o no llegaremos abajo. ¿Dónde está...?

\- ...estoy en eso...

La superficie del planeta quedó sobre sus cabezas mientras maniobraba para ponerse de nuevo frente al segundo caza. Los circuitos sensibles de su Reina le permitieron nuevamente desafiar a la muerte al evadir un carguero cruzándose en su camino. Luego de un par de intentos Finn derribó el TIE restante, y Nix descendió a buscar cubierto entre los rascacielos.

Pero la alerta de proximidad informó que ahora seis cazas los seguían. No alcanzó a alertar a Finn. Dos estruendos sacudieron a la Reina, haciéndoles perder altura considerablemente rápido. La sangre se le heló en las venas. Le habían dado a un motor.

\- Esto está mal –jadeó-. Esto está muy mal...

Intentó calmarse. La cabina se llenaba de humo. La consola era un caos de alertas. Otra sacudida, y miró a Finn de reojo. No sabía decir quién estaba más tenso. El estruendo del metal cediendo era ensordecedor. La nave se estrellaría, con o sin ellos. Con el dolor de su corazón Nix tomó la decisión.

\- No le serviremos muertos a la Resistencia –dijo con un nudo en la garganta-. Tenemos que abandonar la nave. Con la Fuerza de nuestro lado, pasaremos desapercibidos con el humo.

Era una locura, pero también la única forma que tenían de sobrevivir. Finn la miró con terror en los ojos. Luego tomó aire y asintió mirando hacia fuera del transpariacero.

\- Ese arco en el jardín, puedo engancharnos de él –dijo señalando un punto verde destacando entre los rascacielos, sobre la terraza de un gran edificio-. ¿Puedes pasar por encima?

Había una especie de bodega cerca. Al menos su Reina no causaría una tragedia cayendo en un lugar concurrido. La nave dio otra sacudida, y el rugido del metal se intensificó. Fijó el curso dejando el piloto automático y abrió una escotilla inferior. El pasillo hacia ella estaba rebosante de humo denso y negro que les hizo toser, y mirando la salida Nix vio la ciudad acercándose rápidamente bajo ellos.

\- ¡Sujétate de mi espalda! –gritó Finn a su lado- ¡Y no te sueltes!

Ella obedeció, prometiéndose a sí misma que no gritaría. Saltaron, y su estómago pareció quedarse allá arriba. Sus pies no encontraron nada sobre lo que afirmarse. Presa del pánico, Nix gritó todo lo que daban sus pulmones, aferrándose a Finn mientras caían.

***

Nix probablemente le había reventado un tímpano. El humo irritaba sus ojos, pero tenía solo una oportunidad. Finn disparó la cuerda retráctil de su cinturón hacia el arco de metal que coronaba esa terraza. El miniarpón atravesó la estructura, él sujetó la cuerda con una mano y con la otra accionó el mecanismo para enrollar. Un fuerte tirón en su cintura detuvo su caída, pero también le cortó la respiración. Se sacudieron violentamente colgando de la cuerda, la twi'lek enroscada a él con brazos y piernas a punto de asfixiarlo.

A la distancia se oyó el estruendo de la Reina impactando la bodega. Aún balanceándose fuerte, Finn se atrevió a mirar abajo. El jardín bajo la terraza estaba a una distancia razonable para caer.

\- ¿Lista para bajar? –medio gruñó, sintiendo que Nix pronto le rompería las costillas.

\- Eso creo –replicó ella con voz rasposa.

Con cautela, Nix se desenganchó de él y cayó sobre un césped cubierto de flores azules. Finn presionó el botón para liberar el arpón y la siguió, suspirando de alivio al tocar tierra firme. Árboles de colores bordeaban la terraza, y una fuente lanzaba agua justo en el centro. Parecía ser un espacio público, gente de diversas especies se paseaba ociosamente por senderos trazados entre arbustos. Notó como algunos los miraban con desconfianza tras verlos saltar de una nave en llamas.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos –murmuró a Nix-. Antes de que alguien llame a seguridad.

Ella asintió buscando la salida con la mirada, mientras Finn enrollaba la cuerda de vuelta en el cinturón. El mejor regalo de su vida. La twi'lek señaló un arco más pequeño en un rincón de la terraza, a juego con el que habían usado para colgarse. Detrás de éste se veía una escalera mecánica.

Mientras bajaban por la larga y lenta escalera rodeada de gente, Finn vio en un letrero que el lugar en el que habían caído era un jardín botánico. Estaba por comentarle a Nix que jamás había estado en uno antes cuando notó que la twi'lek se estaba esforzando por no llorar. Vaciló antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Estás bien...?

Claro que no estaba bien, se reprochó. Intentó hacer como Poe y poner una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla. Frente a ese gesto, Nix lo miró intentando sonreír.

\- Sé que estamos vivos, y que la nave es un objeto material y todo... pero la Reina era mi bebé...

De pronto la pérdida de Nix también lo inundó a él. Apenas unos días atrás ella había perdido a su familia. Ahora perdía otra cosa importante. Finn atinó a abrazarla, dándole unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda. Tras unos momentos, la twi'lek suspiró y se separó de él, enjugándose una lágrima.

\- Gracias, Finn. Pero debemos encontrar la forma de continuar con la misión –hizo una mueca de disgusto-. Ahora tendremos que llegar a pie al bajo Coruscant.

Por la forma en la cual lo decía, parecía ser difícil. Pero acababan de saltar de una nave en llamas, y tan solo días atrás, habían sobrevivido en la base Starkiller. Pese al miedo y la incertidumbre, la Fuerza tenía que estar de su lado. Encontrarían la forma.

***

Rue despertó sobresaltada con una sacudida del Halcón, su cuello protestó al enderezarse. Notó que Chewie le había echado una manta encima. En algún momento del viaje se había quedado dormida en la silla del copiloto. Había tenido el mismo sueño, podía sentirlo. Pero ya no lo recordaba. Nunca lo hacía. Se estiró haciendo un mohín y miró hacia afuera. Ya no estaban en el hiperespacio.

Un inmenso océano se extendía frente a ellos. Y en el horizonte, una isla. Aquel sueño sí que lo recordaba. Revisó el monitor quitándose la manta de encima. Ahch-To, leyó en la pantalla. Era la única información disponible sobre ese planeta perdido en las regiones desconocidas. Señaló la isla.

\- Ése es el lugar –murmuró a Chewie, y a R2 junto a ella-. He soñado con esa isla.

Aterrizaron en una explanada a nivel del mar. El viento salado los azotó bajando del Halcón, y Rue sintió el impulso de enterrar los dedos en la arena negra bajo sus pies. Estaba tibia mientras la hacía resbalar de su mano. Un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Éste es el lugar, se repitió a sí misma, abrumada por la certeza de que la Fuerza la había traído ahí por una razón. La isla se alzaba hasta un elevado risco cubierto de hierba ondulante. Se volteó a mirar al wookiee y al droide.

\- ¿Comenzamos? –hizo un gesto con la cabeza a una antigua escalera de piedra más adelante.

Chewie arguyó que el Halcón necesitaba reparaciones. A Rue le dio la impresión de que estaba nervioso por algo, pero lo dejó pasar. Era lo suficientemente lista como para no presionar a un wookiee. R2 se veía entusiasmado, pero no podía subir la escalera que serpenteaba hasta un asentamiento en mitad de la montaña. Toda la isla parecía componerse en armonía alrededor de ésta. El primer templo Jedi en el que Skywalker supuestamente se había retirado debía estar en la cima, y quizás en éste ella encontraría el dominio que aún le faltaba.

Dio un hondo suspiro y caminó con paso firme hasta arriba. Aceptaba la idea de convertirse en Jedi con un sentimiento agridulce. Deseaba controlarse a sí misma, y usar la Fuerza para enfrentar a los que lastimaban a su gente. No quería volver a oír la voz del lado oscuro. Pero aquello venía con un precio: desapego. Había recuperado a Maz tan solo días atrás, y no sabía cuándo la volvería a ver. A ella, y a Nix. Sabía que ese era el camino correcto para ella, pero le costaba no extrañarlas ahora.

Siguió el sendero de piedra gastada hasta un montón de pequeñas cabañas, y continuó subiendo la sinuosa escalera hasta divisar una silueta encapuchada dándole la espalda. Se permitió una pausa antes de caminar hacia él. Parecía un fantasma. Sobre el acantilado en el que estaba, la figura levantó la cabeza y se volteó lentamente a ella bajándose la capucha. Y al ver el rostro del hombre, cada fibra de su ser le dijo a Rue que debía alejarse de él.

Se detuvo en seco, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Su rostro le era familiar, como salido de un sueño. Una pesadilla. Pero ella no había cruzado toda la galaxia buscándolo para luego acobardarse.

\- Maestro Skywalker –inclinó la cabeza en su dirección con voz segura-. Soy Rue. Venimos de parte de la Resistencia. Necesitamos que venga con nosotros.

Los ojos del Maestro Jedi estaban cargados de emociones, pero a ella le estaba costando leerlo. ¿Estaba triste? ¿Enojado? ¿Agotado? Quizá todas las anteriores, por primera vez, no estaba segura.

\- No.

A Rue le tomó un par de segundos asimilar la respuesta. Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No?

\- No.

Su mirada era intensa, pero indescifrable. ¿Era ése el Maestro Jedi que buscaba? Ella mantuvo el contacto visual como esperando una explicación, pero Skywalker no parecía inclinado a dársela.

\- ¿Por qué no? –lo apremió.

\- No puedo ayudarlos –dijo él, y echó a andar a pasos largos, pasando junto a ella.

\- Me niego a aceptar eso –replicó, dándose la vuelta para seguirlo.

\- Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras –espetó sobre su hombro-. No va a pasar.

Supo por la General Organa antes de irse que Skywalker se había autoexiliado tras la matanza de la academia Jedi. Rue pudo sentir entonces que no era una conversación fácil para ella, siendo su hijo el responsable. Pero Leia, pese a su dolor, se había quedado a proteger a quienes aún la necesitaban. Aquel Maestro Jedi no parecía ni la mitad de fuerte que su hermana. Y él tenía al lado luminoso de la Fuerza de su lado. No lo entendía...

\- Eres un Jedi, un protector de la galaxia –vehemente, Rue casi le pisaba los talones-. La galaxia necesita protección, ahora más que nunca.

\- Es tiempo de que los Jedi se acaben –murmuró sombrío, bajando al asentamiento.

Rue disminuyó la velocidad, estremeciéndose. Aquella no era una posibilidad para ella.

\- No se pueden acabar. La Resistencia lo necesita. ¡Su hermana Leia lo necesita...!

Yo lo necesito, se contuvo de agregar. No se fiaba de él. Algo en él estaba mal. No era oscuridad, como Kylo Ren. No eran mentiras, como Finn. No era nada. Era como si no estuviese ahí junto a ella. ¿Era algo de Jedi? Skywalker se dirigía a una de las cabañas. Deseando respuestas, Rue fue tras él.

\- Váyanse –suspiró él con voz cansina.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? –exclamó ella.

La única respuesta que recibió fue la puerta de la cabaña cerrándose en su cara. Su primer impulso fue abrirla de una patada y exigirle que fuera con ellos, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo molesta que estaba. No podía darse el lujo de tener un arrebato, menos frente al Jedi. Exhaló de golpe, y se obligó a dar un paseo para despejarse.

Dejó que sus pies la llevasen, y siguiendo algo similar al llamado que había sentido en el castillo de Maz, terminó encontrando un árbol muerto en medio de una quebrada. Salvo que no estaba muerto, no realmente. De la vieja corteza crecía una capa de musgo, fresco y suave al tacto. El tronco estaba hueco, y albergaba en su interior una colección de libros. Contuvo el aliento. Ése era el lugar...

Sintió un cosquilleo en el aire, y algo más allá de ella misma la hizo posar una mano sobre el lomo de uno de los libros. No hubo visiones esta vez. Pero si sintió la calidez y la luz irradiando de él. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación. Se recordó que estaba en esa isla por ella y la Resistencia, pero también por algo más grande... Tomó el comunicador que llevaba consigo y contactó a Chewie.

\- Skywalker está aquí. Pero se niega a venir. Averiguaremos por qué, y lo convenceremos.

¿Dejaría que se le escapara de las manos? No. No lo haría. La Orden Jedi no podía acabar así.


	14. La Fortuna del Extraño

Coruscant era un planeta mucho más caótico cuando se recorría a pie. Se desplazaban lentamente por la abarrotada avenida mientras Finn no dejaba de ver los rascacielos sobre él. Un duro caminando en dirección opuesta lo insultó en un idioma desconocido cuando casi chocaron, y el joven antes de sentirse ofendido, se recordó que tenían asuntos más urgentes que atender.

\- ¿Alguna idea de como vamos a contactar con la Resistencia ahora? –susurró a Nix, quien se había colgado de su brazo para no perderlo entre la multitud.

Habían dejado sus comunicadores en la Reina con el apuro, y sospechaba que incluso teniéndolos, la Primera Orden podría estar interfiriendo en las señales de radio además de en el ingreso al planeta.

\- Eso es problema de Finn y Nix del futuro –replicó-. Ahora debemos acercarnos lo más posible por la superficie antes de bajar al nivel de la taberna. Es lo más seguro. Tomaremos el tren.

La estación era una gran edificación circular de techo abovedado, cuyas salidas se abrían en arcos en todas direcciones. Como todo en ese lugar, estaba repleta. Finn tuvo un escalofrío notando lo tenso que estaba el ambiente, las noticias proyectadas sobre sus cabezas mentían descaradamente acerca del bloqueo de la Primera Orden. Lo llamaban resguardo preventivo contra terroristas rebeldes. Nada sobre Hosnian Prime. Nada de la base Starkiller. Apretó los dientes. Nix siguió su mirada.

\- Es una suerte que la Primera Orden aún no haga ocupación del planeta –observó.

\- Aún –señaló él con amargura-. No tardarán en hacerlo. Vamos, debemos seguir moviéndonos.

No se veían stormtroopers alrededor, pero sí una gran cantidad de droides de seguridad. Finn se sentía inquieto. Tras consultar un holomapa junto a la boletería automatizada, tomaron la línea hacia el distrito Uscru, la zona cultural de Coruscant. El joven vio con aprehensión como el cielo adquiría tonos anaranjados mientras cruzaban hacia el otro lado del planeta. Tenían aún sus blasters, pero...

\- Quizás deberíamos pasar la noche arriba –sugirió a Nix-. Y bajar por la mañana.

\- No importa la hora allá abajo –replicó, sombría. Ante su mirada confusa agregó-. Ya lo verás.

***

Hux y Phasma estaban postrados en el suelo cuando Kylo Ren entró al salón del trono de Snoke. A través de la Fuerza, sintió el miedo y humillación de ambos, y la furia helada de su maestro.

No solo habían perdido la base Starkiller frente a un puñado de pilotos y ladrones, sino que también le habían perdido la pista a la Resistencia. La muerte era un castigo demasiado clemente para ellos, pero para su desconcierto, desde su trono el Líder Supremo parecía tener otros planes en mente.

\- Salgan de mi vista –siseó-. Tráiganme algo que me haga reconsiderar su utilidad. Jon Sunrider, para empezar.

Él no reconoció el nombre. Los vio dejar la habitación sintiendo una ola de desprecio hacia ellos. Se arrodilló en actitud sumisa ignorando el dolor en su pecho, y aguardó las palabras de su maestro.

\- Y tú, Kylo Ren. Mi decepción no puede describirse con palabras.

Con una sacudida de cólera, él guardó silencio. Estaba perfectamente al tanto de todos sus errores. Tras una pausa insoportable, el Líder Supremo volvió a hablar. Su voz calmada destilaba desdén.

\- Cuando te encontré, vi lo que todo maestro vive para ver: poder, crudo e indómito. Y más allá de eso, algo realmente especial: el potencial de tu linaje. Un nuevo Vader –suspiró-. Me temo ahora, que estaba equivocado...

Detrás de su máscara, los ojos de Kylo Ren ardieron en su dirección. Él había seguido a Snoke durante todos esos años con un único objetivo: alcanzar su potencial como el heredero de Darth Vader. No para oír eso ahora. Su voz distorsionada tembló de ira al replicar.

\- Lo he dado todo por el lado oscuro.

Todo. Y lo había dejado claro en la base Starkiller. Convertirse en un nuevo Vader era su destino.

\- Quítate esa cosa en mi presencia –demandó Snoke con un gesto despectivo hacia su máscara.

Apretando los labios, él obedeció. No se dignó a mirarlo, pero pudo sentir los hambrientos ojos del Supremo Líder sobre él. Pudo sentirlo invadir sus pensamientos mientras se le acercaba con dificultad. El cuerpo de su maestro era débil, pero su poder en el lado oscuro era abrumador. Tensándose, Kylo Ren se forzó a permanecer quieto y compuesto cuando uno de sus fríos dedos rozó su mejilla.

\- Aún siento conflicto en tu corazón, joven Solo...

Se estremeció con violencia al escuchar el nombre. Fulminó a su deforme maestro con la mirada.

\- Ben Solo está muerto y su padre también. Yo maté a Han Solo. No dudé en...

Snoke apartó la mano de su rostro y se enderezó, mirándolo desde arriba con frío menosprecio.

\- ...y mira como la acción te ha debilitado –rugió-. Fuiste arrogante y perdiste tu objetivo. Dejaste que un wookiee, una chica sin entrenamiento y un montón de rebeldes te vencieran. Fallaste.

La furia que se había ido acumulando en su interior estalló, pero Kylo Ren apenas se había movido para demostrar que no era débil cuando Snoke lo derribó enviando un rayo hacia él. El dolor lo paralizó, y él se esforzó en alimentar su ira para mantenerse fuerte frente a él. La guardia de Snoke se puso en alerta, apuntándolo con sus armas pero el Líder Supremo los apaciguó con un gesto.

\- Y perdiste todo rastro de Skywalker –continuó él, como si nada-. Mientras la semilla de la Orden Jedi viva en la galaxia, también lo hará la esperanza. Yo creí que serías tú quien la extinguiría.

Y lo haré, quiso replicar, pero le estaba costando mantener su furia encendida. Apretó los dientes, concentrándose en el dolor agudo que atravesaba su pecho. No mostraría debilidad. El era el heredero de Vader. Caminando de vuelta al trono, su maestro le hizo un gesto despectivo para que se fuera.

\- No eres ningún Vader –contestó Snoke-. No eres nada más que un niño usando una máscara.

Kylo Ren se marchó con los puños apretados y el ácido quemando sus entrañas. Pero cuando el turboascensor descendió lo suficiente, la ira fue pronto reemplazada por algo distinto. Se afirmó de una pared reprimiendo una arcada, el rastro de la húmeda piel de Snoke aún fresco en su mejilla. No era su dolor, se recordó impaciente, y la náusea cedió frente a la ira recuperada. No era su recuerdo.

La chica. Kylo Ren se enderezó mirando a su alrededor. Por un breve instante creyó sentirla cerca. Pero estaba solo. Conmocionado, resolvió que se debía al crudo recuerdo de la chica, aún causando estragos en su mente. Golpeó con fuerza la pared del turboascensor, furioso por su propia debilidad.

Pero esto le dio una idea para encontrar a Skywalker y probar su valía a su maestro. Tras lo que vio en la mente de la chica, y lo que la vio hacer en la base Starkiller, ella buscaría a quien le enseñase a dominar su poder. Las posibilidades eran escasas. Snoke. Skywalker. O él. Ella solo tenía la ubicación de uno. Volvió a ponerse la máscara, justo cuando las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron.

\- Prepara mi nave –ordenó al primer stormtrooper que vio en el pasillo.

No volvería a desconfiar de su instinto otra vez. Si encontraba a la chica, encontraría a Skywalker. Y ya sabía por dónde empezar a buscar.

***

Rue hojeaba tranquilamente un libro Jedi cuando Chewbacca echó abajo la puerta de Skywalker. Recargada contra la entrada, fingió no prestar atención mientras el wookiee reñía a su viejo amigo, quien finalmente parecía vivo por la sorpresa. Hasta que preguntó por Han Solo. La joven levantó la vista al notar que Chewie guardaba silencio, demasiado afectado como para hablar. Decidió intervenir.

\- Han Solo fue asesinado –dijo, cerrando el libro con suavidad-. Por Kylo Ren. La Nueva República ha caído. Y mientras hablamos, la Primera Orden está haciéndose con el poder.

Los detalles estaban de más dando noticias como esas. Chewbacca gruñó expresando su dolor. Skywalker se dejó caer en un taburete con la mirada perdida, y por un breve instante ella creyó percibir su devastación. Mordiéndose el labio, sintió que debía al menos darles un momento. Habían sido grandes amigos, habían luchado juntos contra el Imperio.

Pero no para terminar en el mismo lugar con la Primera Orden. Rue no había llegado a tiempo para ir en defensa de Han. Ahora no podía permitir que su muerte fuese en vano. Suspiró.

\- Lamento su pérdida –dijo tras un largo y triste silencio-. Pero realmente necesitamos su ayuda.

Chewie gruñó dándole la razón, pero la mirada del Jedi se posó en ella con reproche. Cualfuese el discurso que estaba por darle, se desvaneció en cuanto sus ojos bajaron a fijarse en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué tienes en ahí? –gruñó, poniéndose de pie.

Bien. Rue lo prefería indignado antes que indolente. Al menos aquello significaba algo bueno...

\- Entonces sí le importa –giró el libro entre sus manos, evaluando su reacción, no en la Fuerza sino en su rostro-. ¿Por qué guardar una pila de textos Jedi si éstos se tienen que acabar?

Luke Skywalker se estremeció, y ella supo que estaba en terreno peligroso. Tragó saliva, mirando de reojo a Chewie. Éste parecía sorprendido por la revelación. Volvió a fijar la vista en el Jedi. Tal vez estaba por recibir una paliza legendaria por su descaro. Pero al menos, lo estaba haciendo reaccionar.

\- Por favor, Maestro Skywalker –suavizó su tono lo más que pudo-. Háganos entender.

Afuera comenzaba a atardecer. Una corriente de aire helado entraba por el hueco en donde estuvo la puerta. Tras unos tensos instantes, el Jedi se llevó las manos al rostro. Cuando la miró nuevamente, Rue no necesitó sentir su desesperación en la Fuerza. Estaba pintada en cada uno de sus rasgos.

\- Le he fallado a todos los que me importan. Han... Leia... -hizo una pausa-. Justo como la Orden Jedi ha fallado en proteger la galaxia, una y otra vez. ¿Crees que quería ser encontrado en esta isla olvidada? Vine aquí a morir, para que todo este legado de fracaso termine conmigo.

Chewie se removió inquieto, negando con la cabeza. Rue miró al Jedi con dureza. Le costaba sentir empatía por él con esa actitud apática, y no ayudaba que le costase tanto leerlo. Era confuso e irritante. Mientras Skywalker se lamentaba por sus errores y los errores de gente muerta, otros que aún vivían eran amenazados por la Primera Orden. La culpa no salvaría la vida de nadie, no le enseñaría a ella a controlarse, ni detendría a Snoke y a su perro Kylo Ren. Suspiró, intentando sonar conciliadora.

\- Todos fallan. Incluso los Jedi. Por algo están muertos... -Chewie le dio un manotazo en la nuca, y ella sintió el peso de sus palabras, por lo que agregó-. Pero usted no, así que no es demasiado tarde. Hay esperanza. Puede empezar de nuevo. Aprender de los errores...

\- ...váyanse –les gruñó con cansancio, volteándose a recoger su puerta. Solo se dirigió a Chewie cuando agregó más suavemente-. Lo siento, viejo amigo. No puedo ir con ustedes.

La obstinación del wookiee se desvaneció. Éste le dijo que pasarían la noche ahí por si cambiaba de opinión, y se llevó a una contrariada Rue con él, fuera de la cabaña. Pero ella aún no se rendía.

\- No nos iremos sin él, Chewie –protestó mientras se alejaban-. Pero algo no se siente bien. ¿Lo habías visto así antes? No sé lo que es, pero no puedo confiar en él.

Se estremeció recordando su primera reacción al verlo. Chewie gruñó que era una buena persona, pero que nunca lo había visto tan miserable. Unas gotas de fina lluvia cayeron en su rostro, tomándola por sorpresa. En algún momento el sol había desaparecido bajo una gruesa capa de nubes. Notó que aún tenía el libro en sus manos, y maldijo corriendo hacia el árbol.

Maz la mataría de saber que había expuesto una reliquia tan valiosa a la sal y la humedad.

***

Tres días. Se iba por tres días y los sinvergüenzas ya rebuscaban en los escombros de su castillo. Resopló sacando su blaster. Desde los restos de su terraza, disparó al aire una sola vez, y los cinco ladrones diseminados en la planta baja se estremecieron, preparando sus armas.

\- ¡Largo! –rugió desde las alturas- ¡Fuera de mi castillo!

O lo que quedaba de él. Un confianzudo sullustano la apuntó con un blaster, pero Emmie a su lado lo desarmó disparando a su mano. El bribón chilló aferrándose a la extremidad quemada.

\- ¡Última advertencia! –siseó apuntando al más cercano, y los cinco ladrones huyeron.

Maz maldijo a la Primera Orden por existir. Amaba ese castillo. Pocos sabían que antes de ser su hogar, esa antigua fortaleza había sido un templo Jedi. Lo había encontrado abandonado en uno de sus viajes, y tras reconocerlo de un sueño, decidió instalarse a vivir ahí. Eso hacía más de mil años. Tendría que esperar al fin de la guerra para volver a levantarlo. O tal vez, la Fuerza tenía otros planes.

\- Acabemos con esto –suspiró, mirando a Emmie. Ésta asintió, guardando su blaster.

Bajaron al sótano. En éste habían varias bodegas con baratijas y tesoros, pero sólo una bóveda sellada. Esperaba que no hubiesen entrado ahí en su ausencia. Respiró profundo para concentrarse y pasó la mano por sobre la cerradura. El mecanismo solo podía accionarse por un sensible a la Fuerza, y a Maz le había tomado años descifrarlo por su cuenta. La puerta se abrió con un suave click.

Todas las reliquias de la Fuerza que había coleccionado a lo largo de su vida, luminosas y oscuras, yacían ahí. Estaban intactas, para su alivio. La habitación estaba cargada de energía. Al entrar, Maz se estremeció escuchando los susurros dulces o terribles de cada antigüedad. Seleccionó las imbuídas con el lado luminoso y las dejó en el saco que Emmie sostenía afuera. Luego prendió fuego al resto.

Habia sido demasiado descuidada con esos objetos, lo veía ahora. Acumularlos en un solo lugar, era peligroso si no se contaba con la seguridad necesaria. Ella los había creído a salvo, olvidados, lejos de las garras del lado oscuro. Hasta que el lado oscuro tocó a su puerta y echó abajo su fortaleza.

\- ¿Te preocupa que la cría tenga las reliquias imbuídas con el lado oscuro? –preguntó Emmie, ladeando la cabeza- ¿Es por eso que destruyes el trabajo de tu vida?

A la droide le costaba entender, y tenía sus motivos. Habían pasado siglos juntas reuniendo esos objetos. Pero viendo las llamas crecer desde fuera de la bóveda, Maz no se arrepentía de lo que hacía.

\- Me preocupa que cualquiera lo haga –aclaró, y luego agregó a regañadientes-. Mis visiones aún cambian y se contradicen. Reconozco que me inquieta lo que Rue podría hacer con ellas.

\- Esa es una apreciación hecha en base al miedo. Puedo confirmarlo leyendo tus signos vitales.

Maz se volteó a mirar a Emmie, ofendida. Estaba por replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

\- ¡Bah! –soltó, ensimismada-. Tienes razón.

Ni siquiera ella, con sus más de mil años de vida, estaba exenta de sentir miedo. Pero era difícil no inquietarse cuando prendías fuego a una habitación de objetos oscuros y ésta seguía sintiéndose fría.

\- La mocosa te ha cambiado –observó Emmie-. Nunca fuiste una persona aprehensiva.

Maz solía ser quien hacía las observaciones agudas. Pero Emmie la conocía mejor que nadie, así que tuvo que reconocer que eso también era cierto. Adoptar a Rue sí la había cambiado. Ella siempre había seguido el camino luminoso, pero entonces tuvo que aprender a moderar su excentricismo y desenfreno, porque la cría siempre terminaba imitándola. Ayudó a crear la Flota Libre para demostrar que ser pirata y hacer el bien no eran excluyentes. Que eran responsables de hacer una diferencia.

Su hija, por otra parte, había aprendido a confiar en alguien. Razón por la cual Maz siempre respetó su deseo de permanecer en Takodana con ella, en lugar de ir a la academia Jedi de Luke Skywalker. Pero las cosas eran distintas ahora. Rue finalmente había decidido seguir el llamado luminoso de la Fuerza, y el desapego que requería la senda Jedi era un desafío del que ambas tendrían que aprender.

\- Espero nunca llegar a ser aprehensiva –replicó-. Pero como madre, puedo ser precavida.

Dejarla ir y confiar. Las visiones de Maz acerca de su hija siempre cambiaban, y esto por momentos la hacía vacilar. Pero lo cierto era que Rue había probado ser más fuerte que la tentación del lado oscuro en varias ocasiones. Quemar esas reliquias era solo una precaución adicional, y es que en su vasta experiencia de vida, también había aprendido que nadie estaba a salvo de caer. Ni siquiera ella.

Dejaron arder los objetos hasta que éstos se volvieron cenizas. La bóveda ya no parecía irradiar energía oscura, sin embargo Maz sintió que el eco de aquella acción quedaría allí para siempre. Tal y como la muerte de los espías que allí habían atacado a Rue. La anciana recordaba aquella reciente confesión con pesar en su corazón. Tres años sin saber de su hija se habían sentido como trescientos.

Pero el pasado no se podía cambiar. Ahora solo les quedaba mirar hacia un futuro más luminoso.

Ya en la cueva que usaban de hangar secreto, Maz y Emmie se subieron a la Fortuna del Extraño. Esbelta y discreta pero bien equipada para combate, tenía espacio para cuatro. Tal vez el príncipe encantador habría hecho amigos durante su exilio en Garqi. Mientras más rebeldes reunieran, mejor.

Estaban calculando la ruta de hipervuelo cuando Maz sintió una alteración en la Fuerza. Instantes después un caza TIE modificado salió del hiperespacio. Kylo Ren, podía apostarlo. Pero había llegado demasiado tarde y ellas no se quedarían a saludar. La computadora notificó que el cálculo estaba listo, y la anciana accionó el hiperpropulsor justo cuando éste comenzaba a dispararles.

***

Se había largado a llover durante el trayecto al árbol. Al llegar, Rue sacó el libro del refugio que improvisó bajo su ropa, y lo contempló una vez más. La calidez del tomo desgastado por los años se sentía como un dulce llamado, y sin embargo Skywalker no tenía intención de continuar la Orden Jedi.

Erizándose percibió que ya no estaba sola, y viendo de reojo notó una figura oscura a sus espaldas.

\- Lo encontraste –había un dejo de triunfo en la distorsionada voz de Kylo Ren.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. El libro resbaló de sus manos cuando tomó el puñal en su bota y se lo lanzó, pero el arma simplemente pasó a través de su garganta a ensartarse en la corteza del árbol. Kylo Ren se sobresaltó, pero el puñal no pareció afectarle. Le tomó un instante a Rue juntar las piezas.

\- ¡Sal de mi mente! –rugió, encendiendo el sable de luz oculto bajo su ropa.

Ignorando la hoja de plasma frente a él, dio un lento y deliberado paso hacia ella. El pulso de Rue se disparó, pero se obligó a quedarse ahí. Kylo Ren se llevó las manos a la máscara, cada uno de sus movimientos suave en medio del espacio teñido de azul. Ella sujetó la empuñadura con más fuerza.

\- Tú eres la que está en mi mente –replicó, confuso-. Esto no es obra tuya. El esfuerzo te mataría.

Se quitó la máscara, y en lugar de ver una mirada fría o furiosa, Rue vio que sus ojos relucían con curiosidad. Él dejó vagar la vista a su alrededor, girando la cabeza. El sable de luz zumbaba mientras ella lo movía para adecuarlo a su posición. Pero era como si él estuviera, y no estuviera ahí a la vez...

\- ¿Puedes ver en donde estoy...? –volvió a mirarla- Yo no puedo ver en donde estás...

\- ...como si fuera a creerte, bastardo –gruñó entre dientes-. Sal... de... mi... mente. ¡Ahora!

Frustrada, notó que no podía rechazarlo como con las espinas en la Starkiller. Pero al parecer, él tampoco podía invadirla más de lo que ya hacía. Frunció el ceño. De ser capaz, ya lo habría hecho...

\- No –murmuró ensimismado-. Lo reconocerías. Esto es algo más...

Está blufeando, pensó. Es una trampa. Él esperaba a que ella se delatase hablando. Rue no caería con algo tan simple. Ella no le diría nada. Lo rodeó con el sable de luz en guardia mientras él la seguía con la mirada. Pero había algo en su actitud intrigada que la inquietaba profundamente. La sensación de que quizá había algo más en juego... algo que se le escapaba. Él le había ofrecido ser su maestro...

\- Deja de fingir –espetó, alzando la barbilla-. Un tipo grande como tú... ¿por qué no me mataste cuando te rechacé?

Porque sí, lo había rechazado y quería que lo recordase. Kylo Ren no tenía poder sobre ella. Jamás lo tendría. Pero por alguna razón, tras su pelea, ella seguía viva. Los ojos de Ren relampaguearon con ira, y ella se preparó para verlo estallar. ¿Podría atravesarlo con el sable láser si se le acercaba, o pasaría igual que con el puñal? Pero cuando le respondió, la voz del bastardo fue suave, contenida.

\- ¿Cuándo me llamaste un monstruo...? –la fulminó con la mirada, y ella se la sostuvo en desafío- ¿Por qué tú no me mataste? Querías hacerlo. Podías hacerlo...

Burlonamente se llevó una mano a la quijada, ahí en donde ella le había dado un puñetazo cuando lo dejó inconsciente. La estaba provocando. ¿Por qué no lo había matado? Porque no deseaba perder el control de nuevo. Pero no iba a satisfacerlo con esa respuesta. Él entrecerró los ojos, esperando...

Su comunicador repiqueteó y ella soltó una maldición. En un parpadeo, Kylo Ren ya no estaba. Chewie le avisó que se iría de vuelta a la nave, sugiriendo que le diera tiempo a Luke. Pero con manos temblorosas, Rue no podía darse el lujo de esperar más. Había algo terriblemente mal con ella, si el bastardo aún podía entrar a su mente. Y había vuelto a sentir el frío en su interior...

Alterada, corrió de vuelta a la cabaña de Skywalker y aporreó la puerta, pero se arrepintió en el último momento. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir al bastardo?

\- Maté a dos hombres usando la Fuerza –confesó en su lugar-. Necesito ayuda.

Tras una larga pausa, la puerta se abrió. El Jedi la miraba con expresión sombría. Rue tragó saliva.

\- Me atacaron. Perdí el control. Los aplasté –se estremeció al recordar-. Hace tres años. Solía contener mis habilidades en la Fuerza... pero ahora es demasiado intenso. Entrenar con usted es mi última esperanza. No quiero volverme como Kylo Ren.

El rostro de Skywalker pareció envejecer de golpe. Tras mirarla intensamente un largo rato, dio un profundo suspiro, y salió de la cabaña. El primer instinto de Rue fue alejarse, pero se forzó a quedarse.

\- Ven –le dijo a regañadientes.

Caminó hacia la cima del risco con los hombros caídos, la cabeza gacha, y un sable de luz colgado a su cinturón. Ella palpó sus propias armas antes de seguirlo. Es un Jedi, un buen hombre, se recordó. Un héroe que solo pasaba por un mal momento, como todos. Las historias no podían ser todas falsas.

Pero en cuanto entraron al corazón de la montaña, habían dos caminos tallados en la piedra. Y el Jedi descendió al que se sentía frío.


	15. Lo que llevas contigo

El distrito Uscru resplandecía iluminado por holoproyecciones anunciando los diversos eventos de la temporada. La noche había caído, pero el exterior bullía de actividad. Nada mal, pensó Finn cuando pasaron junto a la Casa de la Ópera de Coruscant. Luego Nix le avisó que debían cambiar de tren.

El vagón al que subieron estaba roto, o esa fue su impresión al ver lo oscuro que estaba adentro. Con expresión seria, Nix lo llevó a sentarse de espaldas a una ventana. Finn sintió como incrementaba la gravedad bajo sus pies, y cuando el tren cerró sus puertas, éste inició el descenso de forma vertical.

Nix lo había puesto al tanto de los pormenores de la misión en la nave: Jon Sunrider, un conflictuado desertor como él, había huído de la Starkiller tras toparse con Rue en un turboascensor. Ella lo había mandado con Madam Shi, dueña de la taberna en la que ellas habían trabajado hasta unos días atrás. Pese a haberse ido del planeta tras un altercado con una pandilla local, Nix creía que el desprecio de Shi por la Primera Orden era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener al exoficial a salvo.

Pero tras oír la historia del tiroteo y de su vida en la taberna, Finn luchaba por comprender...

\- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste viviendo en el bajo Coruscant, de todos los lugares?

Nix además de ser una gran piloto, se veía demasiado dulce como para encajar en un lugar así.

\- Malas decisiones –respondió ella secamente-. Era joven e ingenua... o bueno, más que ahora.

Notó que su ánimo empeoraba mientras bajaban. Él podía entenderlo. Afuera, el aire se enrarecía, la luz atenuaba, y los túneles se oxidaban. Ni siquiera estaban en los niveles criminales, pero ya tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquel lugar. Y no era solo porque estuviera viéndolo todo de lado...

\- ¿Realmente la gente vive así? –preguntó mirando los interminables túneles en penumbras.

\- Solo quienes no tienen opción de irse –ante su expresión desconcertada, agregó-. Es la misma lógica en cualquier planeta: hay muchos que tienen muy poco, y pocos que tienen demasiado.

La sencilla forma en que lo dijo perturbó a Finn. En su entrenamiento les habían contado toda clase de cosas sobre la corrupción, la miseria y el crimen en el corazón de la Nueva República. Pero hasta entonces, él nunca lo había visto. Tampoco era que creyese que generosamente ellos lo harían mejor. La Primera Orden estaba entre esos pocos, y vaya que tenían demasiado. Y querían cada vez más...

El denso aire irritaba sus ojos. No le gustaba ese lugar para nada, y con creciente inquietud notaba que iban cada vez más solos en el tren. Un zabrak, un rodiano y un humano al otro lado del vagón no dejaban de mirarlos. Aparentaban ir por separado, salvo que no lo estaban. Notó que portaban armas.

\- Tipos malos –susurró Finn a Nix sin apenas mover los labios-. Al fondo.

Pudo sentir como a su lado ella se tensaba. Fingieron no verlos. Era como estar de nuevo en Jakku.

\- Aún nos quedan doscientos niveles –replicó Nix con disimulo-. Prepara tu blaster, por si acaso.

No habían bajado treinta niveles cuando el humano caminó a ellos, deteniéndose frente a Nix en actitud amenazante. A su alrededor, varias personas cambiaron de vagón. El pulso de Finn se aceleró mientras mantenía su mano en el blaster oculto bajo la chaqueta de Poe. La twi'lek puso una mano suavemente sobre su rodilla. El mensaje era claro: espera. Los otros dos tipos los veían atentos.

\- Hola preciosa –sonrió arrogante el humano-. ¿Estás perdida? Por un precio, te puedo guiar...

Contra todo pronóstico, Nix sonrió de vuelta. Pero la presión de la mano sobre su rodilla aumentó.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Me podrías decir en dónde está el...?

El puño derecho de Nix voló a impactar su estómago, y cuando el humano se encogió por el golpe, su puño izquierdo fue a encontrar su nariz. Los otros dos tipos corrieron a ellos sacando sus armas, pero Finn ya estaba preparado. Se puso de pie sacando el blaster de su chaqueta.

Le disparó al zabrak en el hombro y éste cayó hacia atrás, gruñendo. Aún sentada Nix empujó al humano con las piernas, él aterrizó en los asientos del frente, y ella lo aturdió con el blaster que sacó del cinturón. El rodiano vaciló, y en lo que apuntaba a la twi'lek, Finn le disparó en un costado.

El resto del tren permaneció mudo mientras Nix tomaba las armas, aturdía a los otros y se sentaba con actitud bravucona. En la siguiente parada dos twi'leks sortearon a los tipos en el suelo como si eso fuese habitual. Aún energizado por la breve riña, Finn volvió a sentarse sin dejar de mover el pie.

\- Buen puñetazo –observó, tras asegurarse de que nadie más estaba pendiente de ellos.

Quizás Nix encajaba ahí más de lo que aparentaba, reconoció Finn al ver el desmadre que habían dejado. Pero la fachada bravucona de la twi'lek se fue al traste cuando le sonrió por el cumplido.

\- ¿Verdad que si...? Rue me enseñó antes de irse. El truco está en que no lo vean venir...

Él le sonrió de vuelta, pero su mal presentimiento persistía. A medida que bajaban iba sintiendo más y más frío, pese al aire tibio y encerrado. Con un estremecimiento, pensó en si acaso sería la Fuerza que le decía que debían irse de ahí.

Ah, pero para eso, Finn tendría que ser sensible a la Fuerza...

***

El túnel que tomaron los llevó a una cueva parcialmente sumergida en el mar, un hueco en la parte superior era su única fuente de luz. Rue notó que en el fondo de la cueva, la roca era tan lisa que veía su reflejo. Pero no el de Skywalker. Se detuvo en seco, con el corazón martillando su pecho y el frío del lado oscuro envolviéndole la piel.

\- Este es un lugar oscuro –susurró-. ¿Por qué me trae aquí?

\- Quiero que te mires frente a este espejo... -el Jedi apenas la miró a la cara al responder.

\- ¿Qué hay en el espejo? –insistió sin moverse.

\- Solo lo que llevas contigo.

Las palabras revolotearon en su mente. Las había escuchado antes, en la visión que tuvo al tocar el sable de luz en Takodana. Era una prueba. Tomó una bocanada de aire y caminó hacia el fondo de la cueva. Se miró en la pulida superficie mientras el calor de su aliento se volvía vapor, y esperó a que algo pasara. Vio sombras arremolinándose alrededor de su reflejo, y la sangre se le heló en las venas.

Finn y Nix yacían muertos a sus pies y Maz la miraba con horror. Se alejaba de ella sin perderla de vista, apuntándola con un blaster. Rue se obligó a ver pese a la conmoción. ¿Qué les había hecho...? En un parpadeo, su madre estaba tirada con ellos. Se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar.

\- ¿Es el futuro...? –susurró angustiada, luego sacudió la cabeza-. No. No dejaré que esto ocurra.

Tocó la lisa superficie con los dedos. De pronto estaba dentro del espejo, rodeada de sus reflejos.

\- Eres un monstruo –rugió una voz familiar a sus espaldas-. ¡Una abominación!

Sobresaltada, vio que su padre se precipitaba a ella a punto de abofetearla. Se llevó los brazos a la cara, pero se recordó que él estaba muerto, y lo miró a través de ellos. El furioso hombre pasó a través de ella, dejando una estela de humo frío y negro alrededor. No tuvo tiempo para recuperarse.

\- Rue. Un dulce y pequeño nombre, para una dulce y pequeña chica...

Con un acceso de náuseas, se obligó a verlos. Los espías se le acercaban en actitud depredadora. Se recordó que también estaban muertos, pero cuando la rodearon sintió que vomitaría. Son solo una prueba. Cerró los puños y se quedó quieta mientras pasaban a través de ella, volviéndose humo negro.

Respiró profundo, esperando lo siguiente. Nada de eso era real, pero se sentía lo suficientemente real como para erizarla. Se preparaba para ver a Kylo Ren ahí en cualquier momento, pero fue una figura negra mucho más menuda la que apareció a continuación. Era ella. O una versión más temible de ella, de rasgos afilados y mirada hambrienta. Ésta le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa, y la verdadera Rue palideció ante la visión oscura.

\- Finalmente nos conocemos... –ronrroneó, y saltó hacia ella blandiendo un sable de luz rojo.

Reaccionó a bloquear el ataque con el sable de luz que aún ocultaba bajo su ropa. La otra gruñó de placer cuando las dos hojas de plasma chocaron y crujieron, y se liberó en un grácil giro para volver a cargar contra ella. El dolor en sus brazos fue demasiado real para su gusto. El sable de luz azul voló por el aire cuando la otra la desarmó, e instintivamente Rue se adelantó a desviar su estocada final con un golpe al antebrazo y una llave de Zama-Shiwo.

Con el sable de luz rojo a centímetros de la garganta de la otra, Rue vio su propio rostro crispado de rabia reflejado en los espejos. Ahora ella era su versión oscura. Arrojó lejos el sable de luz rojo y soltó a su oponente, quien se volteó a mirarla con la misma expresión espantada en el rostro. Con el pulso por las nubes y la respiración agitada, vio como la otra imitaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ambas extendieron una temblorosa mano para tocarse, y Rue volvió a encontrarse frente al espejo.

Con la frente perlada de un sudor frío, se giró a mirar a Skywalker. Tenía mil preguntas que hacerle, pero la expresión del Jedi era indescifrable. ¿Había pasado la prueba, o la había fallado...?

\- Si te enseño a cerrarte de la Fuerza, ¿te irás? –preguntó con brusquedad.

Asumió que había fallado, pero eso pasó a segundo plano al entender que esa era la razón por la que le costaba tanto leerlo. Se había cerrado de la Fuerza. Cruzó los brazos, evaluando sus opciones.

\- ¿Vendrá conmigo a la Resistencia? –preguntó de vuelta.

\- No.

Intentó reflexionarlo pese a la creciente irritación que sentía. El Jedi había visto cosas que Rue no compartía con nadie, y luego se negaba a entrenarla. Pero frunciendo el ceño, concluyó que no podía anteponer su deseo de controlar su poder en la Fuerza a las necesidades de toda la Resistencia.

\- Entonces no. La General Organa me confió ir a por un Jedi, y volveré a la Resistencia con uno.

Ya vería luego como lo hacía cambiar de parecer. Sostuvo fijamente la mirada de Skywalker al hablarle. Quería que él entendieseel mensaje. No se iría de ahí sin él. El Jedi resopló exasperado

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres...?

\- Rue Kanata –ante el escepticismo del Jedi, ella suspiró y agregó entre dientes-. Rüya Nazzer.

\- ...como Khan Nazzer, el mercenario –concluyó él tras un tenso silencio-. Eres su hija.

\- Yo no tengo padre –precisó. Él no era su padre. Él era un monstruo-. Pero... sí.

\- ¿Y tu madre...? –preguntó Skywalker, esta vez con suavidad- No te ves como Maz Kanata.

Rue se mordió el labio. Su madre biológica había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear con el monstruo todos los días. No lo suficiente como para dejarlo. Aún no sabía qué sentir respecto a ella, por lo que simplemente intentaba no recordarla en absoluto. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Mara –susurró, mirando la punta de sus botas-. No conozco su apellido. No usaba el de él.

La conmoción del Jedi le llegó como un breve temblor en la Fuerza, rápidamente controlado. Rue alzó la vista. Skywalker examinaba su rostro como buscando el parecido, pero ella no tenía ni su cabello pelirrojo, ni sus bellos ojos verdes. Desgraciadamente, ella se parecía a Nazzer.

\- La conocías –su sorpresa se volvió inquietud- ¿Cómo...?

\- Trató de matarme un par de veces –dijo él, ensimismado-. Nos respetábamos. ¿Qué le pasó?

Ella tomó aire antes de hablar, cada palabra era un esfuerzo terrible. Pero si el Jedi la conocía...

\- Su nave se estrelló en Jedha –por mi culpa-. Escapábamos, creo, todo el tiempo. Yo era demasiado pequeña. Maz me encontró junto a los restos y me crió como su hija.

Omitió que la habían abandonado ahí antes de que la nave estallase en llamas, le daba la impresión de que Skywalker sentía simpatía por Mara. Tal vez podría usarlo a su favor más adelante. Además, ya había revelado demasiadas cosas dolorosas de sí misma por un día, todo para nada.

\- Meditaré sobre esto –musitó el Jedi, sorprendiéndola-. Mañana tendré una respuesta. Pero ése sable de luz que escondes no te pertenece. Debes regresarlo.

Extendió la mano, esperando. A regañadientes, la joven lo sacó de entre su ropa y se lo devolvió. Skywalker suspiró pesadamente al recibirlo, y comenzó a caminar por el túnel. Rue lo siguió de cerca.

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste...? –él se interrumpió y luego asintió en reconocimiento-. Maz Kanata.

\- Me llamó a través de la Fuerza –evaluaba su reacción al hablar, determinada a convencerlo-. Tuve visiones cuando lo toqué por primera vez, malas visiones. No quería nada con los Jedi, pero cuando vi todo eso me hicieron pensar que alguien tiene que parar a...

\- ...mañana –gruñó él, deteniéndose-. Se hace tarde. Puedes dormir en una de las cabañas.

Rue lo vio irse al asentamiento bajo la luz de la luna. Con un repentino escalofrío, optó por bajar la larga escalera de vuelta a la seguridad del Halcón. Mientras lo hacía, no podía sacudirse de encima la sensación de que Skywalker no era de fiar. Pero él era el último Jedi, y muy a su pesar, ella lo necesitaba para aprender. Una duda la invadió. ¿Qué haría si él no la aceptaba como su estudiante...?

Le quedaban pocos escalones para llegar a la playa cuando sintió su presencia de nuevo. Soltó una palabrota. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente por ese día...

\- Déjame en paz –siseó a la silueta de espaldas bloqueándole el paso.

Kylo Ren se volteó a mirarla, desconcertado. Frunció el ceño con sus oscuros ojos fijos en ella.

\- ¿Por qué la Fuerza nos conecta...?

\- Si crees que voy a aceptar que "la Fuerza" está haciendo esto... –gruñó irritada.

\- Sería sabio de tu parte considerarlo –replicó él, altivo-. Porque no soy yo quien lo ocasiona.

\- Por supuesto que no... –lo fulminó con la mirada, asqueada-. Revolviste en mi cabeza sin mi permiso, dos veces, antes. ¿Por qué no hacerlo una tercera?

No es como si él tuviera principios. Justo como sus malditos espías, él solo tomaba lo que quería. Mataba a quien quería. Rue sintió como el desdén que ella no se molestaba en ocultar encendía la ira de Kylo Ren. Él bufó y adoptó una expresión soberbia, mas no alzó la voz al replicar.

\- Te di una alternativa entonces. Y te recuerdo que luego tú me hiciste lo mismo a mí –ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Fue lo que esperabas...?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. No lo había sido. No esperaba encontrarse con los recuerdos de un chico sufriendo en soledad. Había sentido en carne propia su tormento a merced de las voces del lado oscuro. Pero ahora era él quien hacía sufrir, y cualfuese aquel retorcido juego, no funcionaría con ella.

\- ¿Sabe Skywalker lo que le hacías a los criminales del bajo Coruscant? –la nueva pregunta la tomó desprevenida, y los ojos de Kylo Ren relampaguearon- ¿Sabe que lo disfrutabas...?

Quiso abofetearlo. Ésa parte de su vida estaba en el pasado y él no tenía derecho a hablar. Pero debía controlar sus arrebatos. Respiró hondo para calmarse. Además, no podía golpear una visión.

\- Él no tardará en descubrir tu verdadera naturaleza –murmuró él, bajo y persuasivo-. Y cuando lo haga, te hará lo que a mí...

Una oleada de inquietud la invadió. ¿A qué se refería...? Pero no. Eso era exactamente lo que él quería, hacerla dudar. Bastardo manipulador. Tomó una roca del suelo y se la arrojó para que se fuera.

\- ¡Largo! –gritó, y la roca pasó a través de él. No lo hizo marcharse, pero al menos se sintió bien.

Instantes después Chewie salía del Halcón, blaster en mano, buscando la fuente del alboroto. Rue se preparó para su reacción al ver a Ren, pero él se había ido. El wookiee preguntó qué había ocurrido.

\- Vi una serpiente –se excusó, disimulando el temblor en sus manos-. Debí matarla cuando pude.

***

Las ruinas de la fortaleza de Maz Kanata quedaron en silencio cuando la inusual conexión se desvaneció. La Fuerza le estaba dando una señal. La ladrona era obstinada, pero también poderosa, y si jugaba bien sus cartas, Kylo Ren podía utilizarlo a su favor. Su supuesto igual en la luz se inclinaba al lado oscuro, más de lo que dejaba ver. Y si la persuadía de que Skywalker no era quien decía ser...

Recordó a su maestro, siempre vigilante. Era una posibilidad intrigante, pero aún le quedaba mucho por aprender de él. Aún debía destruir a Skywalker y probarse como el digno heredero de Darth Vader.

Pero para ello debía encontrarlo. O a la ladrona. O a la Resistencia. Apretó los puños. Su instinto lo había traído a Takodana, pero no a tiempo para capturar a la anciana. Ahora debía decidir si volver al Supremacy con las manos vacías, o continuar buscando en otra parte. Como en el bajo Coruscant.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que vio en la mente de la ladrona durante su interrogatorio. Ignoró las náuseas. Además de sentir su sed de venganza cazando criminales, veía luces de colores chillones, niebla artificial y bailarinas. Concluyó con disgusto que debía reducir su búsqueda al distrito de entretenimiento. Kylo Ren no iba a rebajarse a ir a un lugar como aquel, pero sabía a quién enviar.

A través de la Fuerza, sintió personas cerca. ¿Una emboscada? Kylo Ren se puso su máscara y caminó al caza TIE con los sentidos alerta y su sable de luz a punto. Un sullustano merodeaba junto a la nave, con evidentes intenciones de robarla. La furia acudió a él como una marea incontrolable. Se paró silenciosamente a sus espaldas mientras ubicaba a otros cuatro ladrones entre la vegetación.

\- No deberías tomar lo que no es tuyo –su voz distorsionada lo hizo chillar de sorpresa.

Voltearse sería lo último que haría en su vida. Kylo Ren encendió su sable de luz rojo, y atravesó al sullustano con él. Por un breve instante, el rostro conmocionado de Han Solo acudió a su memoria. En lo que tardó en recuperarse de la impresión, alguien le disparó. Detuvo el rayo de plasma usando la Fuerza, y lo devolvió dando muerte a su emisario. Los otros tres ladrones escaparon en la confusión.

Un dolor agudo en el pecho lo hizo encogerse. Con la respiración agitada notó que la ropa, húmeda, se le pegaba a la zona. Se llevó una mano enguantada allí y vio que sangraba. Impaciente, Kylo Ren subió a su nave y regresó al Supremacy. No se había dado cuenta que su herida se había abierto.

***

Al bajar en el nivel 1326 Nix sintió un escalofrío. Algo ahí se sentía más deprimente de lo habitual. La eterna penumbra de los niveles bajos parecía aún más densa, indicios de pólvora viciaban el aire ya de por sí denso de los túneles. Alarmada, la twi'lek creyó oír una explosión a lo lejos. Finn a su lado la miró con preocupación.

\- ¿Aquí es donde vives? Nunca creí que diría esto, pero Jakku es un paraíso en comparación.

\- Estamos de acuerdo –reconoció ella a regañadientes-. Pero algo está distinto aquí...

La escasa gente que merodeaba por ahí tenía prisa, y varios de ellos los miraban con desconfianza. Llevaban distintivos, todos pertenecían a alguna pandilla... Mientras caminaban hacia la taberna, Finn señaló las paredes con disimulo. Solo entonces Nix notó que estaban ennegrecidas por residuos de blaster y hollín. Una explosión sonó más cerca, y el suelo bajo sus pies se estremeció. El joven a su lado se removió inquieto.

\- Este sitio es una zona de guerra. Las pandillas no sonaban tan serias cuando las mencionaste.

¿Cómo había cambiado todo tan repentinamente...? El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto. La música de bares y clubes nocturnos ya no sonaba. Muchos de éstos estaban cerrados.

\- No lo eran hace unos días. Pero eso fue antes de Hosnian Prime. Y del bloqueo a Coruscant.

Estaban llegando al bloque de edificios de la Taberna del Jizz cuando unos matones les cerraron el paso. Ambos llevaban un distintivo en el brazo de color púrpura con bordes anaranjados. Traficantes de especia. Un duro de aspecto intimidante les gruñó sacando pecho. Finn se puso entre éste y Nix. Aunque probablemente simbólico teniendo en cuenta que el duro lo haría papilla, ella apreció el gesto.

\- ¿De dónde son? –los increpó con suspicacia el nikto a su lado- ¿Dónde están sus bandas?

Nix se aferró del brazo de Finn, y optó por decir la verdad. El rostro del nikto le era familiar...

\- No tenemos bandas –se excusó-. Trabajo en la Taberna del Jizz, acabo de volver de... afuera.

Tragó saliva mientras el duro y el nikto se miraban entre ellos. Finn hizo un ademán de llevarse la mano al bolsillo, y ella aumentó la presión de su agarre. Con una mirada le dijo no, y giró los ojos al callejón junto a ellos. Podían haber otros aguardando en las sombras. Tras una eterna pausa, el nikto la señaló con un dedo. Finn se tensó más aún si era posible, y ella casi le parte el brazo para calmarlo.

\- ¿No eres acaso la ex de Travis? ¿La del embrollo con Escuadra Civil...?

¿Depende? Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír, esperando a que él le diese la respuesta adecuada. El nikto dejó escapar una carcajada, dándole una brusca aunque amistosa palmada en la espalda. Un veloz intercambio de miradas con Finn comunicó que estaban fuera de peligro, y éste a su vez también esbozó una incómoda sonrisa, enderezándose y llevándose la mano libre a la cintura.

\- La ex de Travis, por supuesto... -replicó Finn, asintiendo como si fuera algo terriblemente obvio.

\- ¡Nix Ventura, ése es el nombre! –exclamó el nikto, dándole un codazo al duro- ¡Ronan, esta chica y su amiga Sun amenazaron a seis Escuadra Civil en medio de un show! ¡Hay que tener agallas...! ¡Bienvenida de vuelta, primor! Cuando te aburras del que llevas del brazo, búscame.

Finn iba a replicar algo, pero ella le pellizcó el brazo. Si se enteraban que no era su novio, las cosas podrían escalar rápidamente. Se reprendió por no haberle avisado antes. Ronan no parecía compartir el entusiasmo de su compañero, pero se apartó y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguieran su camino. Nix hizo lo posible por corresponder las sonrisas y elogios del nikto mientras los pasaban.

\- Te explico en la Taberna... –murmuró al ver la expresión dolida de Finn.

No habían dado tres pasos cuando una explosión en el túnel tras ellos los hizo pegar un salto. Cuando Nix se dio vuelta a la fuente del alboroto, vio que de una gran nube de humo negro salía una ráfaga de disparos hacia ellos. Finn tiró de ella fuera de la zona de peligro, y mientras corrían ella vio como el nikto y el duro caían acribillados. Como sospechaba, desde el callejón salieron un montón de pandilleros con distintivo púrpura y anaranjado dispuestos a vengar la muerte de sus compañeros.

\- ¿¡Por dónde hay que ir!? –la voz tensa de Finn la hizo reaccionar- ¿¡Nix!?

Ella miró hacia el frente y torció a la izquierda en el siguiente callejón, llevando al joven de la mano. Alcanzaron a esconderse a tiempo tras un contenedor de basura de la horda de pandilleros usando distintivos amarillos con puntas verdes. El ruido de disparos a la vuelta de la esquina era ensordecedor. Una segunda explosión hizo temblar todo. Cuando la horda pasó, la twi'lek reconoció una voz familiar sobre sus cabezas. Una pantorana se asomaba desde una ventana cubierta por planchas de duracero.

\- ¿¡Nix!? –el tono de voz de Freya era ofensivamente incrédulo- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Instantes después les arrojaba una escalera de cuerdas para que la treparan. En la agitación del momento, la twi'lek no había reconocido la destrozada fachada de la Taberna del Jizz.


	16. Aliados

Entraron a lo que parecía una bodega de utilería. Mientras Nix abrazaba a la pantorana, Finn observó con curiosidad muebles de extrañas formas curvas, perchas con trajes brillantes, lámparas con líquidos fluorescentes, y montones de accesorios y plumas acumulándose en cada superficie.

\- Me alegra verte a salvo, Freya –al separarse, Nix lo señaló a él-. Él es Finn, un amigo.

\- Un gusto –dijo él. Ella lo saludó distraídamente, cubriendo la ventana-. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

\- ¿Y dónde están las otras chicas? –agregó la twi'lek. El local se veía deshabitado.

\- Escuadra Civil –explicó Freya, sombría-. Salieron en masa a intimidar justo después de lo de Hosnian Prime. Están trabajando como informantes para la Primera Orden, y las otras pandillas lo tomaron como algo personal. Llevan días peleando. Casi todas las chicas se han marchado...

\- ¿Por su cuenta...? –Nix se estremeció, y Freya la miró con aprehensión.

Finn las interrogó con la mirada. Cualfuese el oscuro pensamiento que las invadía, sentía que se adentraban en terreno delicado. Dentro de todo lo delicado que ya era perder su nave y llegar al bajo Coruscant en medio de una guerra de pandillas sin saber de la Resistencia. Nix le explicó velozmente.

\- Las bailarinas aquí suelen desaparecer cuando nadie está a cargo de ellas. Es una forma cruel de hacer dinero fácil: llevarlas a otro planeta, hacerlas trabajar bajo otro nombre. Por eso debía dejar que esos matones creyeran que eras mi novio. No sabía si Shi seguiría respaldándome...

Él ya intuía lo dura que podía ser la vida fuera de la burbuja de mentiras que era la Primera Orden, pero tardó unos instantes en dimensionar lo retorcido de esa situación. Sintió su estómago encogerse.

\- ¡Pero eso es terrible! –sonaba abiertamente como esclavitud.

\- Me gusta este Finn –opinó Freya-. Se ve decente. ¿Y no es tu novio, dices...? ¿Está soltero?

Él, si bien halagado, se sintió enrojecer. Nix miró a Freya con reproche y ella volvió a ponerse seria.

\- Si, es terrible. Y ahora con las mascotas de la Primera Orden armadas y desatadas, ya no solo desaparecen bailarinas. Cualquier simpatizante Rebelde corre peligro. Cuando Jinx murió, Shi creyó que la dejarían en paz. Pero Escuadra Civil no olvidó el tiroteo, y tampoco al desertor...

El corazón de Finn dio un vuelco al oírlo. Rue había mencionado ver morir a un desertor ahí abajo. Esperaba tener mejor suerte que él, pero de nada serviría la suerte si seguían atrapados en el bloqueo.

\- ¿Han oído de Jon Sunrider? –ordenaba sus ideas mientras hablaba- ¿Lo han visto por aquí?

Freya los quedó viendo con desconfianza, y Nix y él intercambiaron una mirada. Lo habían visto.

\- Es la razón por la que estamos aquí –agregó Nix con suavidad-. No sabíamos que todo estaba tan tenso aquí abajo. Pero debemos encontrarlo y preguntarle algo, de parte de la Resistencia.

Tras vacilar unos momentos, Freya los condujo al amplio salón que había sido la Taberna del Jizz. Finn distinguió un escenario al fondo, cubierto por cortinas negras. Casi todos los muebles habían sido apilados contra la entrada, y sus pasos hicieron eco en la estancia producto del espacio vacío.

\- Los husmeadores y los gorgojos ruines volvieron a pelear afuera con Escuadra Civil –anunció Freya a un grupo sentado en la barra, cerca del escenario-. Pero miren a quién encontré...

Otra pantorana, una toydariana, un joven humano de su edad y una fea mujer mayor se voltearon. La toydariana alzó el vuelo al verlos, emitiendo zumbidos enojados con sus pequeñas alas.

\- ¡Mira nada más quién vuelve! –Nix a su lado pareció encogerse ante el ronco regaño.

\- Madam Shi lo lamento tanto, no me va a creer la de cosas que han pasado desde que me fui...

La toydariana irónicamente abarcó con un brazo el desierto y desbaratado salón. Finn vio chispas caer desde el techo, saltando del cableado expuesto de donde supuso antes hubo un holoproyector.

\- Dímelo a mí. Todo gracias a Escuadra Civil. Pero también a la peleona de Sun. Oí que huyeron en la nave de Travis. ¿Por qué no vino ella a lamentarlo? ¿Y cómo fue que burlaron el bloqueo?

¿Sun? Viendo su confusión, Nix le susurró Rue antes de replicar secamente:

\- Chocamos la nave arriba y huímos. Sun envía disculpas, está en otra misión de la Resistencia.

Los cuatro personajes en el bar se removieron inquietos, y Finn notó como el ambiente se tensaba.

\- ¿Se unieron a Resistencia? –Shi soltó una risotada amarga- ¡Ah, dénme un respiro! ¿Es por eso que me cargaron con ese embrollo de Jon Sunrider...?

\- ¿Está aquí? ¿Lo ha visto? –intervino Finn, esperanzado-. Es urgente...

\- ¿Y éste quién es? –la toydariana lo evaluó con mirada recelosa- ¿Tu nuevo novio Rebelde?

\- No es mi novio –Nix replicó con paciencia-. Es mi amigo Finn. También se unió a la Resistencia.

Pero Shi no parecía dispuesta a confiar en él, por lo que Finn agregó con todo el aplomo que pudo:

\- Soy un desertor como él –los dos humanos atrás se miraron entre sí-. Solo queremos hablar.

\- ¿Otro desertor...? –saltó la pantorana del bar, asombrada- ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades...?

\- O sea que sí lo han visto... -Finn sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Shi se volteó al grupo del bar, suspiró e hizo un gesto resignado en dirección a la mujer humana.

\- Lo estás viendo, amor. La Primera Orden lo busca por traición. Teníamos que esconderlo bien.

Sunrider se estremeció al ser mencionado, su peluca y cargado maquillaje disimulaban sus rasgos a la perfección. Finn caminó hacia él, de pronto emocionado de encontrarse a otro desertor. Le tendió la mano, y al tocarlo notó que temblaba. Se apartó para darle espacio, inseguro de cómo dirigirse a él.

\- Estoy feliz de conocerlo, señor. Nos ayudó en nuestro momento más tenso en la Starkiller...

Sunrider apenas lo miraba a los ojos. Finn intuyó que estaba asustado, como él alguna vez estuvo.

\- ¿Estuvieron en la Starkiller? –susurró el otro humano con voz rasposa.

Cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía causarle dolor. Tenía aspecto de haber peleado y perdido, vendas con bacta se asomaban del cuello de su camisa. Finn asintió y para su sorpresa, él estrechó su mano con toda la camaradería que Sunrider no mostraba.

\- Hiciste lo que yo no pude. Soy Myca, también deserté –se giró a la pantorana junto a él-. Creo que me debes una cita, Quinn. Somos más de los que creen, lo sé...

El corazón de Finn comenzó a latir más fuerte, una agradable calidez se expandía desde su interior. Había más como él que habían abandonado la Primera Orden. ¿Habrían sentido lo mismo que él...?

\- ¿Crees que hay más desertores aún? ¿Cuántos más...?

\- Es solo una conjetura –Sunrider respondió con timidez-. Este joven cree que puede reunir más como él. He intentado señalarle su error. La Primera Orden está en todas partes. Es invencible.

Vio en Sunrider el mismo miedo que lo invadió al dejar la Primera Orden. No podía culparlo, él aún lo sentía por momentos. Hasta hacía unos días, jamás se habría atrevido a enfrentarlos. Luego había conocido a Poe, Nix, Rue y Maz, a los legendarios Han Solo y Chewbacca, y en su breve tiempo con ellos descubrió que habían cosas más fuertes que el miedo. Como proteger a aquellos que te importan.

Ahora Finn era parte de algo mucho más grande que él. Algo a lo que él había decidido pertenecer.

\- Solía pensar como usted –lo miró comprensivo-. Pero luego de ver lo que pasó con la base Starkiller, creo que es posible unir fuerzas, hacer algo para vencerlos. Y creo que usted también ha de creerlo. De no ser así, no los habría dejado sin energía cuando la Resistencia llegó...

El rostro de Jon Sunrider palideció, mientras Quinn, Myca y Shi apartaban la vista al mismo tiempo.

\- No lo hice por la Resistencia. Lo hice por... -tomó aire, mirando nervioso a su alrededor- Fue confuso. No podía quedarme ahí, y quería ayudar a la joven Rey a huír. Me arrepiento de haber formado parte de su creación, pero no esperaba que llegaran rebeldes a volar la base Starkiller. Había gente inocente, y recursos valiosos en ése lugar...

En una sola mirada, Nix y Finn comprendieron que convencer a Sunrider de unirse a la Resistencia sería más complejo de lo que tenían en mente. Tras un incómodo silencio, se excusó y salió del salón, visiblemente alterado. Freya les hizo un gesto para que no lo siguieran.

\- Él no disfruta hablando de eso. Perdió a su hija en Hosnian Prime.

\- Y yo perdí a una prima y dos sobrinos –gruñó Shi-. Pero yo no creé el arma que los desintegró.

\- Suena terrible –Nix se abrazó a sí misma, mirando hacia la salida-. Vivir con esa carga, solo.

\- El quiere estar solo –precisó Myca-. Y está demasiado asustado como para actuar. Pero Finn, tú no lo estás, ¿me equivoco? ¿Podría contar contigo para buscar otros desertores...?

La propuesta lo tomó por sorpresa. Miró a Nix de reojo, no iba a dejarla sola ahí. Tampoco iba a abandonar su misión, pero pensó en toda la información que podían recabar para la Resistencia.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes tú con nosotros? –sugirió Nix a su lado- No sería descabellado esperar que más desertores intenten contactarse con la Resistencia.

Finn sonrió, agradeciendo la intervención.

\- Gran idea –le dijo a Nix, y se volteó a Myca- ¿En dónde serviste? ¿Cuál era tu trabajo ahí?

Se abstuvo de preguntarle qué lo había hecho desertar. Quizás era demasiado pronto, pero rabiaba por saber. El joven iba a responder, pero tuvo un acceso de tos que lo dejó jadeando por aire. Se llevó una mano al pecho, haciendo muecas de dolor, y Quinn se apresuró a tenderle un vaso con agua.

\- Demasiada charla por hoy, necesitas descansar –se giró a ellos para explicar-. Un Escuadra Civil le disparó en el tiroteo, y Myca llevaba encima una plancha de metal. Sobrevivió, pero casi se fríe por dentro... A ustedes también les vendría bien dormir, se ven terrible.

Entonces el desertor del que Rue le contó no había muerto. Finn miró a Nix y luego a sí mismo. Efectivamente, parecían haber saltado de una nave en llamas y peleado para llegar ahí. La toydariana dejó escapar un gruñido, alzando el vuelo hacia la trastienda mientras refunfuñaba.

\- Tres desertores y una rebelde bajo mi techo. Maldito sea Jinx, dondesea que esté. Sin créditos no podrán quedarse, no soy caridad –tras una pausa, escupió al suelo-. No más de una noche.

\- No habla en serio –dijo Freya-. Quería a Jinx, y afuera es peligroso. Les dejará quedarse más.

Dicho esto, fue tras Shi. Quinn se llevó a Myca, y Nix y él quedaron solos. La twi'lek alzó las cejas.

\- Esta no es la misión que tenía en mente... pero estamos vivos y encontramos a Sunrider.

\- Y a otro desertor que creíamos muerto. Pero deberíamos pensar en una forma de salir de aquí. Y de convencerlos de ir con nosotros. No parecían muy afines a la Resistencia.

\- Voto por convencerlos pronto. Este lugar ha cambiado demasiado... -miró alrededor-. No creo que sea seguro para las chicas quedarse, me gustaría que vinieran con nosotros también...

Mientras más, mejor, pensó él. La pregunta era cómo. La expresión preocupada de Nix se disolvió al escuchar que el estómago de Finn gruñía. Ahogó una risita llevándolo de un brazo fuera del salón.

\- Vamos, mi habitación está arriba. Con algo de suerte, mis bocadillos seguirán escondidos ahí. Con el estómago lleno pensaremos en algo.

Luego de aquella catastrófica bienvenida a Coruscant, tampoco les vendría mal descansar los ojos unas horas. Sentía el cuerpo pesado por la tensión del día, y por la falta de aire fresco ahí abajo. Se dejó llevar con una mezcla de expectación y nerviosismo. Era cierto que debían parar a evaluar sus opciones, pero no podían quedarse mucho. Ese lugar estaba lleno de... algo malo. Podía sentirlo.

***

Garqi era un planeta de vegetación ligeramente violeta. Maz pasó de largo el puerto espacial de Peskdta y aterrizó en la rivera de un río en lo que Emmie indicó estaba a una cómoda caminata de la aldea de Ghi. Dejó a la droide a cargo de la Fortuna del Extraño y del radio por si recibía respuestas de sus contactos de la Flota Libre. Echándose al hombro el saco de reliquias de la Fuerza, partió a buscar al príncipe encantador.

En realidad Ransolm Casterfo no era ningún príncipe, pero su encanto era incuestionable. Años atrás, había recibido un llamado urgente de Leia para rescatar en secreto a un senador agraviado por la Primera Orden, entonces aún oculta entre las sombras. Cuando Maz supo que el asesinato del que lo culpaban era una incriminación por respaldar a la princesa, supo que lo correcto era evitarle la pena de muerte que exigía la ley de su planeta.

Con una pequeña tripulación intervinieron la lanzadera que lo llevaría a su condena, y lo ocultaron en una aldea productora de caf en el Borde Exterior, sobre una de sus muchas bodegas secretas. El noble senador había protestado, pero finalmente lo convencieron de que solo vivo podría limpiar su nombre. Maz creía que la galaxia necesitaba políticos lo suficientemente rectos como para seguir la ley pese a ir en contra de su beneficio personal, pero también lo suficientemente espabilados como para romperla si ésta se empleaba mal. Pero ella no era política. Solo era una pirata excepcional.

De mala gana se detuvo dos veces camino a la plantación. Aún le dolía la espalda del rescate en la Starkiller, pero en sus más de mil años, ella había tenido varias experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Sesenta y siete, para ser exactos, habían sido las veces que creyó que moriría, y en todas ellas, su voluntad de vivir había sido mayor. Ser arrojada contra un árbol parecía un chiste en comparación.

Un hombre humano en sus treinta destacaba del resto de jornaleros, no solo por su estatura. Y es que incluso recogiendo granos de caf, lo hacía con una dignidad cautivadora. Maz agradeció a la Fuerza por seguir viva para ver a Casterfo en ropas tan favorecedoras, y caminó a su encuentro.

***

Finn se dejó caer sobre una desvencijada cama de la diminuta ex habitación de Nix y Rue.

\- Parece increíble que en el primer día estando aquí hayamos encontrado a dos desertores.

La Fuerza los debió juntar ahí, a Nix no le cabía duda. Revolviendo en su cajón de ropa, encontró dos porciones de comida instantánea y tres bocadillos. Se volteó a él con el botín en los brazos.

\- Debe ser emocionante saber que hay más como tú. E imaginar que pueden haber más aún...

Le tendió la comida y se volvió a revisar sus cosas. Estaba feliz por Finn, pero a la vez sentía un vacío desde que habían llegado a la Taberna del Jizz. Su ropa se sentía ahora demasiado colorida, y su ex habitación se sentía demasiado asfixiante. Pocas veces ella había dormido ahí. En sus seis años viviendo en la ciudad subterránea, había pasado casi todas las noches en lo de Travis.

Ahora él ya no estaba con ella. Su familia de Tuanul tampoco, de una forma más permanente. Y la Reina de Naboo, si bien incomparable a su familia, también se había llevado un pedazo de su corazón.

\- ¿Nix...? ¿Estás bien?

La joven volvió al presente. Finn la miraba con preocupación. Muy en el fondo ella no quería sentir ese dolor, que era lo que pasaría si se ponía a hablar de ello con su amigo. Así que no lo hizo. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió el cajón de Rue para distraerse. Se preguntó qué clase de cosas encontraría ahí...

\- Extrañaba mis cosas, creo que llevaré algunas. Quizás a Rue le anime ver las suyas... también.

Solo había un traje negro y una máscara de tela. Al extenderlo en confusión, vio a Finn tensarse. Asomada a la puerta de la habitación, Shi suspiró con pesadumbre y Nix la interrogó con la mirada.

\- Sun me ahorró un montón en seguridad los últimos tres años, espantando a los que venían a robarse a las chicas. Creí que lo sabías, compartiendo habitación. Pero bueno, así es el amor...

Si bien sabía que no lo decía con mala intención, Nix sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Siempre se habían llevado bien como colegas, pero hasta el tiroteo ella no se había esforzado mucho en mirar más allá de la reserva de Rue. Travis había sido su mundo esos seis años bajo tierra.

Seis años que ella había desperdiciado. No podía describirlo de otra manera. Había sido tan tonta...

\- Pero no es eso lo que venía a decirte –gruñó Shi, rascándose la cabeza-. Hay algo que debes saber, solo para que estés preparada por si lo ves... Travis se ha unido a Escuadra Civil.

Estaba mejor sin él, eso Nix ya lo sabía. Había redescubierto su pasión por el vuelo, había aprendido a pelear por su cuenta y hasta se había reconciliado con el legado de su familia en la Iglesia de la Fuerza... aún lo estaba haciendo. No cambiaría su nueva vida con la Resistencia y sus amigos por nada. Pero no significaba que el pasado le dejase de doler. Y vaya que lo hizo en ése momento.

***

Esa bodega bajo la pequeña cabaña en Ghi había salvado el pellejo de Maz en más de una ocasión. Pero en sus seis años viviendo allí, Casterfo se había dedicado a convertir aquel destartalado refugio en un hogar austero pero acogedor. Tras escucharla, el apuesto hombre dejó su taza sobre la mesa.

\- Cuenten conmigo –asintió-. Mi lealtad está con Leia, y con lo que queda de la Nueva República. Tan solo espero que mi presencia no sea perjudicial para la imagen de la Resistencia...

Sus ojos azules relucían con determinación, pese a la tristeza que Maz veía en ellos. Un senador no era nada sin la gente que lo respaldaba, y él había perdido toda su credibilidad con el ardid de la Primera Orden. Ahora que Hosnian Prime y el senado ya no existían, trágico como era, sería más fácil que el Riosano volviese al ojo público. Pero era cierto que debían actuar con cautela...

\- Dejemos que ellos piensen la mejor forma de dar la noticia. Hasta entonces, será bueno que mantengas un bajo perfil. Debo hacer un par de paradas antes de volver a la base, y espero que me acompañes.

\- Aún soy un prófugo de la ley... ¿crees que sea sabio acompañarte? –preguntó educadamente.

\- Todos lo son a donde vamos –ella restó importancia a su inquietud con un gesto de la mano-. Además, Leia me contó de sus aventuras investigando a Rinnrivin Di. Podrás manejarlo.

El ex senador agradeció el reconocimiento con una inclinación de cabeza. Maz terminó su taza de caf y le pidió permiso para guardar las reliquias que había traído en la bodega. Casterfo se ofreció a ayudarla a mover el pesado aparador que ocultaba el mecanismo de la puerta secreta. Una vez resguardados los objetos, ambos caminaron de regreso a la Fortuna del Extraño.

\- Me sorprende que un hombre tan afable como tú no tenga a nadie de quién despedirse en este lugar... -comentó Maz, viendo la mochila que llevaba consigo. No había tardado en empacar.

\- Es difícil serlo cuando eres un fugitivo –replicó él, sonrojándose-. Mantener un bajo perfil y a la vez involucrarme con gente parecía peligroso. Así que no lo hice. Mi jefe no notará que me fui.

Triste pero razonable, concedió. Ni todo el caf de la galaxia sería suficiente como para mantenerla a ella lejos del bullicio de las personas por demasiado tiempo. Las encontraba demasiado fascinantes.

\- Recibimos confirmación de la Flota Libre –informó Emmie en cuanto llegaron a la nave-. En las coordenadas señaladas. Informé a la base y la General Organa ha enviado un mensaje. Dice que enviará a Poe Dameron como refuerzo, y que por favor lo aceptemos. Énfasis en por favor.

Hablando de personas fascinantes, pensó Maz. Esa misión acababa de volverse más emocionante.

***

Su respuesta era no. Lo supo en cuanto vio la expresión del Jedi al encontrarlo en el templo a la mañana siguiente. Rue tuvo que respirar profundo y morderse la lengua, sintiendo como el mundo se le venía encima. Caminó hacia él a través de una espaciosa caverna rebosante de paz. Toda la que ella no sentía. Skywalker la invitó a sentarse junto a él, al borde de una baja fuente de agua. Mirando los patrones tallados en el suelo de roca, ella frunció el ceño y se sentó a cierta distancia de él.

\- Quiero que entiendas por qué no entrenaré a otra generación Jedi –su voz triste sólo la hacía sentir peor-. Tras la caída del Imperio, me dediqué a estudiar la Fuerza con el fin de restaurar la Orden, jurándome que no cometería los errores de mis predecesores. Me negué a tomar padawans, y por los años que siguieron, la oscuridad se mantuvo a raya en la galaxia. Hasta que mi sobrino, Ben, comenzó a manifestar sus habilidades. ¿Recuerdas cómo fue para ti...?

Asintió sin mirar al Jedi. Nunca lo olvidaría. La bofetada que Nazzer le dio al descalibrar por primera vez la consola de la nave le dolió por días. Vagamente recordaba a Mara golpeándolo de vuelta, y las tensas horas que pasaron a la deriva del espacio hasta lograr repararla. Odiaba volar desde entonces.

La mirada del Jedi se perdió en recuerdos, mientras Rue se esforzaba por mitigar su desconsuelo.

\- El poder de Ben era... caótico, e iba en aumento. Con esa poderosa sangre Skywalker en las venas, en mi arrogancia, creí que podía transmitirle mis fortalezas y convertirlo en un gran Jedi. Así que lo llevé a él, y a un grupo de estudiantes a empezar una nueva academia. Pero con el tiempo, me vi superado por el incontrolable poder del muchacho, y por mi propia falta de experiencia. Cuando vi que no podía competir con la oscuridad que crecía en su interior, ya era demasiado tarde. Una noche fui a confrontarlo, y Ben se volvió en mi contra... Perdí el conocimiento cuando él derrumbó el techo sobre mi cabeza. Debió creerme muerto. Cuando desperté, el templo estaba en llamas, y yo era el único sobreviviente –tras una sombría pausa, agregó con un hilo de voz-. Yo le di las herramientas para esa destrucción, y ahora cargo con la culpa. Con el ascenso de Kylo Ren fracasé como maestro, y como Jedi, dejando la galaxia en desbalance. Todo este tiempo me ha hecho reflexionar que éste es el verdadero legado de la Orden: crear la misma oscuridad a la que hace frente. Los Sith. Darth Vader. Kylo Ren. No dejaré que ocurra otra vez.

Ella se quedó en intranquilo silencio. Desacreditar a toda la Orden por la caída de unos pocos era absurdo. No dudaba que su dolor y remordimiento fuesen honestos, pero había algo en él que aún la hacía desconfiar. Sacudiendo la cabeza se dijo a sí misma que su prioridad no era confiar. Era sacarlo de esa apatía, llevarlo a la Resistencia y aprender de él para no terminar desquiciada como Kylo Ren.

\- Debió ser devastador para usted, pero independiente de quienes se han descarriado, la Orden es lo que nos hace falta para nivelar fuerzas contra la Primera Orden. Alguien poderoso en la Fuerza ha de enfrentar a Snoke, y a Kylo Ren. Alguien que luche por la luz, la paz y la justicia. ¿Quién, si no el último Jedi...? La Resistencia necesita ayuda para traer esperanza a las personas que luchan... Y yo necesito un maestro para no caer al lado oscuro...

El Jedi suspiró pesadamente, viéndola con... ¿compasión? ¿arrepentimiento? ¿desesperanza?

\- Por eso quiero que aprendas a cerrarte de la Fuerza. Para que puedas seguir en control de tu vida. Es toda la ayuda que puedo ofrecerte. A ti, y a la Resistencia. No pelearé contra la Primera Orden. No puedo ser la leyenda que recuerdan, ése hombre lleva mucho tiempo sin existir –concluyó con pesar-. La Fuerza existía mucho antes que los Jedi, y seguirá existiendo cuando éstos desaparezcan. Ésta recuperará el balance en la galaxia, con el tiempo. Siempre lo hace.

No. Ella no aceptaría eso. Su pulso se aceleró. Después de tanto tiempo rechazando esa parte de sí misma, la Fuerza la había enviado ahí por una razón. Se había comprometido a hacer justicia en la Resitencia, y de pronto, el último Jedi aparecía. No podía ser por nada, y no renunciaría a ese llamado ahora, cuando su gente corría peligro. Se levantó sintiendo las mejillas encendidas de indignación.

\- Cerrarme de la Fuerza como usted no es una solución, es volverme inútil frente a esta masacre.

Y ella ya no iba a esconder su propio poder. No cuando podía hacer una diferencia en esa guerra. Si merecía o no ser una Jedi era irrelevante, ya no habría nadie más haciendo fila para tomar esa responsabilidad. Skywalker se puso de pie con lentitud, mirándola fija y seriamente. Rue se estremeció viendo una sombra cruzar por sus ojos. Debía huír. Pero se obligó a quedarse y sostener su mirada.

\- Quédate o vete –replicó él con frialdad-. Mi decisión es final.

El Jedi le dio la espalda y caminó hacia una abertura en la roca que daba al exterior. Sintiéndose enrabiar, ella exhaló, dio media vuelta y se marchó a hacer Zama-Shiwo. Pensó en lo que harían Nix o Maz. Debía calmarse y pensar, antes de hacer algo estúpido como blufear acerca de ir a aprender con Kylo Ren.

Se quitó las botas con furia en una explanada, sentir la hierba húmeda bajo sus pies ayudó. Respiró profundo al adoptar la postura inicial, y cerrando los ojos, dejó que su cuerpo la guiara. El sonido de las olas la enfocaba mientras giraba repartiendo golpes y patadas. Ya estaba sudando y empezando a disfrutar la caricia del viento en el rostro cuando volvió a sentirlo cerca. Su irritación regresó de golpe.

\- ¡Detente! –se volteó a sisearle.

No podía quedarse quieta, por lo que empezó a rodearlo. Kylo Ren se ceñía la parte superior del traje sin quitarle la vista de encima, acomodando sus pasos a los de ella. Mientras él se movía, sentía una rigidez en el pecho. Rue se llevó una mano a la zona, pero no tenía nada. No era su dolor, intuyó.

\- No soy yo quien hace esto –replicó él, altivo-. ¿Por qué lo haría, por el placer de tu compañía?

\- Mentiroso.

\- Nunca te he mentido –ella le bufó-. De hecho, me siento inclinado a decirte la verdad. ¿Te contó Skywalker lo que pasó la noche que destruí el templo?

\- Sí –gruñó entre dientes-. Te volviste en su contra, echaste abajo el techo y los mataste a todos.

Él apretó los dientes. Rue sintió una oleada de ira a través de la Fuerza. Esto la desconcertó. Él no estaba ahí, pero era como tenerlo enfrente, como en la Starkiller. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Su puñal estaba demasiado lejos en la hierba como para ir a recogerlo. Pero Kylo Ren no mostraba indicios de querer atacarla. Pese a la tensión que los mantenía a ambos en movimiento, su voz sonaba sosegada.

\- ¿Y le creíste...?

Rue se erizó. No, y él ya lo sabía. Sus ojos relampaguearon con la certeza de haberla descubierto.

\- Confía en tus instintos –agregó con suavidad-. ¿Qué te dicen...?

La trataba como a una estudiante obstinada. Sintió deseos de golpearlo. Rodeándose mutuamente, parecían a punto de pelear. Ella rabiaba por liberar su frustración sobre algo, estaba estancada con Skywalker y odiaba eso casi tanto como la actitud condescendiente de Kylo Ren. Pero algo captó su atención. Ella no confiaba en el Jedi, y él parecía entender por qué. Se detuvo y cruzó los brazos con escepticismo.

\- Insinúas que Skywalker miente.

Él también se detuvo. Sus ojos ardían con sed de justicia.


	17. Sed de Justicia, sed de venganza

El comunicador que encontraron en las cosas de Jinx no servía. Era su última chance de ubicar a la Resistencia desde la taberna. Myca alzó una ceja mirando a los rebeldes. No parecían muy seguros de qué hacer, viendo con desilusión el aparato sobre la barra. Eran jóvenes y se habían enrolado días atrás, pero ya se habían probado capaces pasando el bloqueo, y en la Starkiller. Intentó no juzgarlos.

Él, en cambio, ya tenía su propio plan. Si no encontraba otros desertores, los crearía. Buscaría a soldados con signos de disconformidad que aún no calificaban para reacondicionamiento y los sacaría de ahí. Pero para eso necesitaba acceder a los registros de la Primera Orden, y tener a alguien dentro.

Quinn le había sugerido contactar al Colectivo, una organización conocida por su habilidad para robar información. El único problema era que a ellos sólo los movía el dinero, y él no tenía nada, salvo a Sunrider. Si pudiese convencerlo de hablar con ellos, tendría algo para negociar... Pero Jon, además de temer a la Primera Orden, no quería asociarse con criminales.

Ahí era en donde Finn y Nix entraban. Él no había podido convencerlo de revelarle otros proyectos de la Primera Orden. Tal vez bajo el amparo de la Resistencia, Jon Sunrider aflojaría la lengua...

\- Tendremos que salir de Coruscant sin ayuda –resolvió Finn, frunciendo el ceño-. Lo más pronto posible.

\- Les conseguiré yo misma una nave limpia, si se van de aquí hoy –gruñó Shi-. Todos ustedes. Ya no quiero más fugitivos en mi taberna. No con Escuadra Civil respirándome en la nuca.

\- Encontraremos la forma de pasar el bloqueo –Nix miró a las tres mujeres, aprehensiva-. ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Son bienvenidas. Cualquier otro sitio es más seguro que éste. Señor Sunrider, usted también. Podríamos dejarlo en algún planeta del Borde Exterior...

Secando vasos en un rincón, Sunrider los miró de reojo. Se había negado a unirse a la Resistencia dos veces ya con el argumento de compartir serias diferencias ideológicas, pero Nix ahora le ofrecía a cambio de nada algo valioso: seguridad. Lo que la hacía una muy buena persona, pero una pésima negociadora. Y dejarlo ir al Borde Exterior no le serviría a él. Bebió un poco de agua antes de intervenir.

\- Todos saben que el lugar más seguro para un fugitivo de la Primera Orden es la Resistencia...

Volvió a beber para evitar la tos, consciente de la mirada de Quinn sobre él. Si bien disfrutaba su atención, no quería que volviese a humillarlo mandándolo a descansar. No cuando intentaba organizar su propio golpe a la Primera Orden. Tras casi morir de un disparo, había aprendido que la venganza era un plato que debía servirse frío. Myca esperó a que los rebeldes entendieran su intención.

\- Totalmente –Finn captó al vuelo-. Con la protección de la General Organa nadie se atrevería a hacer de cazarrecompensas. El Borde Exterior está lleno de esos, yo he peleado con varios.

Sunrider se estremeció. Lo cierto era que debía vestirse de mujer para no llamar la atención de los cazarrecompensas. Todos los criminales del bajo Coruscant lo venderían sin rechistar, y él lo sabía.

\- No es que tengas muchas opciones –Shi revoloteó sobre él con los brazos en jarra-. Yo me quedo, tengo un negocio que recuperar, pero no me arriesgaré a que te quedes de camarera.

\- Yo voy –Freya hizo una mueca-. Aunque tenga que pasar por el bloqueo. Quinn tenía razón...

Dijo esto último a regañadientes, y su amiga esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

\- Es el peor momento para decirlo, pero te lo dije. También iré. Madam, debería reconsiderar...

\- ¡Bien! –exclamó Sunrider, dejando el trapo de secar junto al mostrador- Iré con la Resistencia.

\- Iré a conseguirles la nave –aliviada, Shi voló fuera del salón.

\- Yo me encargaré de protegerlo personalmente –ofreció Myca a Jon-. Si llegado el momento, usted me ayuda a mí... Estoy mucho mejor gracias a tus cuidados, Quinn.

Dijo esto último al ver que la pantorana iba a protestar por su salud. Ella se cohibió, y a sus espaldas Freya rodó los ojos. Tomó nota mental: debía congraciarse con la amiga para cobrar su cita. Giró a Sunrider, esperando una respuesta. Éste titubeó antes de ofrecerle la mano a él, y luego a Finn y Nix.

\- Todo sea por salir vivo de aquí –suspiró-. Pero no soy un rebelde. Solo quiero paz.

Como si uno de los responsables de la Starkiller tuviese derecho a paz, pensó con rencor. Sunrider podía ser un desertor, pero no tenían nada más en común. Luego de obtener lo que necesitaba de él, ajustarían cuentas. Hasta entonces, el exoficial sería su aliado. Notó que Finn tenía la vista fija en él.

Una explosión los derribó a todos, sus heridas protestaron al caer. Incorporándose con los oídos zumbando, vio entre el humo y polvo que los muebles de la entrada ya no estaban. A través de un agujero en ésta, tres Escuadra Civil entraron con la misma soberbia de los que enfrentó en el tiroteo.

***

Sus cinco piratas escogidos esperaban en el punto de encuentro, un raro asteroide con atmósfera en el sector Bakura. Con Ransolm y Poe flanqueándola, Maz acudió a ellos sintiéndose optimista.

\- Los he convocado aquí porque sé que no están en buenos términos con la Primera Orden...

Uno de ellos, llamado Spike, fue abatido de un disparo. Inmediatamente todos sacaron sus blasters apuntándose entre sí en actitud defensiva. Quizás fue demasiado optimista.

\- Esto escaló rápido... -masculló Poe tras ella.

\- ¡Dije claramente que vinieran sin armas...!

Lo que significaba pretendan venir sin ellas y tengan el tino de no sacarlas. Lancel, el nautolano que había disparado, los miró a todos en confusión.

\- Spike se volvió un soplón de la Primera Orden. Vendió a Olav. ¿Qué no lo sabían?

Pese a la triste noticia, la tensión del ambiente disminuyó, y todos guardaron sus armas. Maz tuvo el buen juicio de no dar el motivo de su reunión hasta llegar al asteroide. Bato, el mirialano que estaba junto Spike escupió, maldiciendo en su idioma natal. Luego miró a Casterfo con ojos entornados.

\- ¿No es el senador que mató al otro senador hace unos años? Hay una recompensa por él...

\- ¿A quién te refieres...? -replicó él, aparentando extrañeza con un convincente acento garqi.

Vestía como ellos, y le había crecido el cabello y la barba. Pero Bato tenía buen ojo para las caras.

\- ¡No, es Ransolm Casterfo! –insistió él, acercándose- ¡Lo reconozco de la orden de búsqueda!

\- Ok, vamos a calmarnos... -Poe alzó las manos, apaciguador- Y hablar de lo que nos convoca.

\- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer... –Bato sacó su arma- O quizás te aturda y lleve de vuelta a Kijimi. Reconozco tu cara también, traficante...

Poe hizo un mohín y asintió en son de paz, pero con la bravata los blasters volvieron a salir mientras se iniciaba una discusión sobre qué hacer con Casterfo. Maz solía obviar el caos de reunirlos, estaba acostumbrada. Pero con el revuelo que se formaba en el asteroide, disparó al cielo. Todos se callaron.

\- Es inocente y está bajo mi protección. La Flota Libre no tiene soplones. Gracias, Lancel y Bato, por recordárnoslo –se giró a sus escoltas-. Somos un grupo con una meta común: robar a ricos sin escrúpulos para ayudar a gente desamparada. Pero eso no quita que también robemos para nosotros mismos. Ahora, piratas, ¿me dejan hablar o quieren dispararse un poco más...?

\- ¿Traficante...? –Ransolm preguntó por lo bajo a Poe.

\- Tomé algunas malas decisiones de adolescente. No estoy orgulloso de ello...

\- Como saben, Kylo Ren destruyó mi castillo y secuestró a mi hija hace unos días. No habría podido recuperarla sin los rebeldes. Así como la Primera Orden fue por nosotras, irán por todo aquel que ose desafiarlos, y nosotros somos buenos en eso dado nuestro oficio... Será lo primero que nos quiten al consolidarse. Los de la Flota Libre sabemos lo que significará para la gente humilde de la galaxia, por lo que vengo a proponerles unir fuerzas con la Resistencia.

Maz esperó pacientemente su respuesta. Sabía que costaría convencerlos, pero a la Flota Libre no llegaba cualquiera. A esos piratas los movía algo más que el dinero... a veces.

\- ¿Y traes a un senador y a un rebelde para moralizarnos? –Bato gruñó- No debiste molestarte.

\- Hacemos lo que podemos, Maz –replicó Tenzing, una mujer humana-. Pero no somos héroes, no podemos darnos el lujo de rescatar a otros todo el tiempo. Sobrevivimos primero.

\- Además, ¿nosotros? ¿ahí? –la rodiana llamada Tia bufó-. ¿Cómo crees que nos recibirán...?

\- La Resistencia aceptará gustosa a pilotos de su talento –agregó Poe, un pésimo mentiroso.

\- Pues tú no me hueles muy gustoso que digamos... –Lancel hizo una mueca-. ¿Algún reparo?

Los piratas se habían ganado su mala fama en toda la galaxia. Ellos eran la excepción, pero Maz entendía que era difícil concebirlo. Tras pasarse una mano por el cabello, Poe replicó rígidamente.

\- Confío en el criterio de Maz, la General Organa ha depositado su confianza en ella...

\- Pero tú no –espetó Bato-. ¿Insinúas que no somos confiables? ¿Te crees mejor que nosotros?

\- No dij... –Poe intentaba en vano disimular su irritación-. Oye, no pongas palabras en mi boca...

\- Te pondré mi puño en tu boca...

Casterfo carraspeó pidiendo atención. Ignorado por la nueva discusión que se armaba, disparó al cielo con su blaster. Todos se lo quedaron mirando, demasiado descolocados como para ofenderse.

\- La vida antes de la Primera Orden ya era dura, no todos pueden ser moralmente rectos cuando hay que sobrevivir. Puedo entenderlo. Pero se necesita compromiso, acuerdos, y trabajo en equipo para cambiar esa realidad, hoy más que nunca. Este conflicto es más grande que nosotros, y si Maz los ha llamado es porque cree que podrían ser importantes para darle fin.

Bato fue el primero en recuperarse.

\- ¿Quién acordó que mi familia fuese esclavizada? Los senadores, ignorando como el Imperio y la Primera Orden saqueaban el Borde Exterior. ¿Ahora lo que queda de la Nueva República nos pide ayuda...? ¡Bah! Te doy la razón en algo, la vida aquí es dura, y nada de lo que hagan será suficiente para cambiarlo. No pueden entender algo que no han vivido.

\- Muchos han entrado a la Resistencia precisamente huyendo de la esclavitud y el saqueo –objetó Poe-. Ellos decidieron luchar para que nada de eso se repita. Ustedes también pueden. Sin importar nuestras diferencias, tenemos un mismo objetivo, y unidos somos más fuertes...

Pero Poe los había ofendido sin notarlo, y ahora ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a oírle. Notando esto, Casterfo dio unos pasos hacia ellos y les mostró sus palmas. Estaban llenas de cortes y callos por el trabajo de la plantación, pero intrigada, Maz notó cicatrices mucho más grandes y antiguas.

\- Con mi familia también fuimos esclavizados durante el Imperio. Tuve suerte de sobrevivir, no así muchos otros. No le deseo ese destino a nadie, pero los buenos deseos sin acciones no sirven de nada. Ustedes ya lo saben. Les ofrecemos una forma concreta de actuar para vencer a la Primera Orden. Porque solo libres podremos construír algo mejor para todos en la galaxia.

\- Solo queremos ayuda para mantener una línea segura de abastecimiento –agregó Maz antes de que Bato replicara-. Nada descabellado. La Resistencia pagará un precio justo por sus servicios. Son los mejores en lo que hacen, pero es por su lealtad por lo que les he convocado.

Maz conocía a su gente. Los miembros de la Flota Libre eran leales, pero muy orgullosos, y debía admitirlo, indisciplinados. Poe tenía razones para dudar. Tras un momento, Bato cruzó los brazos y asintió. Los otros lo imitaron. Maz sonrió, contenta de ver que cuatro de sus cinco piratas aceptaban.

Ésta se desvaneció viendo el cadáver de Spike. Podía atribuír su traición a las tentadoras promesas de la Primera Orden, pero también intuía que se debía a algo más profundo: el lado oscuro cobraba fuerza en la galaxia velozmente, y nadie estaba libre de su influencia. Todo estaba conectado.

Se necesitaban personas luminosas que guiasen el camino en tiempos como los que venían. Gente como Leia Organa y Luke Skywalker. Pero también como Casterfo y Poe, una nueva generación de líderes. Siempre y cuando éste último aprendiese a conciliar con personas con valores distintos a los suyos. Algo le dijo que era la razón por la cual lo habían enviado con ellos. A ponerlo a prueba...

\- ¿Llevamos esta charla a un lugar más agradable? –sugirió Maz, al oír que se disparaba una alerta de proximidad en su nave.

***

Rue pasó de largo a los cuidadores trabajando en las cabañas, accidentalmente espantando unos porgs con el ímpetu de su andar. Kylo Ren no tendría razón. Sintió el enfado crecer dentro de sí, sus ojos fijos en el templo escaleras arriba. Ella quería la verdad, e iba a conseguirla del propio Skywalker.

Con pasos ligeros acechó al Jedi, sentado en una roca fuera de la gran caverna. Tan solo pasando junto a la fuente se fijó en el mosaico que había dentro de ella. Se detuvo en seco.

Era la silueta de una persona meditando. Estaba dividida en dos mitades, una blanca y una negra. Es ambas, pensó, y la sorpresa la distrajo de su ira. Luz y oscuridad. ¿Por qué, si ése era un templo Jedi? Se volvió a ver a Skywalker, dándole la espalda en la misma postura, e intentó hablar con calma.

\- Iba a asesinarlo mientras dormía –él se sobresaltó al no sentirla llegar, y Rue notó lo indefenso que estaba cerrado de la Fuerza-. A Kylo Ren, la noche que destruyó el templo. Niéguelo.

Por favor niéguelo, pensó yendo a encontrarlo. Skywalker giró con expresión culpable, confirmando sus sospechas. Había reconocido el rostro del Jedi en los borrosos recuerdos de Kylo Ren, cuando revirtió su invasión mental en la Starkiller. Por eso no confiaba en él. Por eso le temía. Lo había visto a través de los desesperados ojos de Ben Solo, despertando con el brillo de un sable de luz verde sobre él. Solo tras oírlo, pudo distinguir la imagen del resto del caos de sensaciones ajenas.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste...? –Skywalker se puso de pie con gravedad.

\- Él me lo dijo. Puedo... verlo a través de la Fuerza –admitió con voz temblorosa-. No lo puedo controlar, solo pasa... pero eso no es todo. Cuando estoy muy, muy alterada, puedo oír la voz del lado oscuro, justo como él. La oí cuando maté a los dos hombres...

Se limpió sus lágrimas con impaciencia y se abrazó a sí misma. El frío en su interior crecía mientras una tensa quietud los envolvía en el acantilado. El viento amenazaba tormenta, y parecía apropiado. La mirada del Jedi ahora le resultaba aterradora, pero descorazonada, ella tenía que saber...

\- En la cueva, fue con el sable de luz colgado al cinturón. ¿Pensaba hacer lo mismo conmigo...?

Su voz se quebró. ¿Realmente no había esperanza para ella? Suavizando el rostro, Skywalker dio un paso en su dirección, pero Rue instintivamente se alejó dos. Odiaba sentirse así de desamparada, pero prefería morir antes de caer al lado oscuro. Tras un largo silencio, estaba por decirle que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer con ella cuando él replicó con voz queda.

\- No, Rue. Aprendí mi lección. Aquella noche, mientras él dormía, vi a través de la Fuerza en lo que Ben se convertiría. Y en un impulso, encendí mi sable de luz con el fin de evitar todo el sufrimiento que él iba a provocar. Fue un pensamiento fugaz, pero entonces Ben despertó, y supo lo que había pasado por mi mente. Entonces, me atacó... Le fallé como maestro y cargo con ese remordimiento hasta el día de hoy. Por eso no puedo enseñarte. Lo que hiciste con la Fuerza es peligroso, y lo sabes. No cometeré el error de arriesgar a otro estudiante a su caída.

Rue lo miró dolida. Era peligrosa, lo sabía, pero quería dejar de serlo y él no la guiaría sin renunciar a la Fuerza. Había asumido que Kylo Ren intentaba ponerla en contra de Skywalker, lo había mandado al demonio tras oír su versión de los hechos. Nunca esperó descubrir que el Jedi mentía, y que el bastardo tuvo la audacia de contarle la verdad.

\- Pero estoy preocupado por ti –agregó él tras una pausa-. El lado oscuro en sí no tiene una voz. Debe ser alguien. Y si dices que Kylo Ren también la escucha, podría tratarse de Snoke.

Sintió náuseas imaginando a Snoke en su cabeza, pero pronto su miedo se volvió indignación. No solo había gatillado la creación de Kylo Ren con su descriterio, el Jedi no parecía en absoluto apelado porque el mismísimo Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden estuviese jugando con mentes de jóvenes sensibles a la Fuerza. Sintió su pulso en los oídos cuando la sangre finalmente se le fue a la cabeza.

\- ¿A cuántos otros podrían atormentar de esta forma...? ¿¡Qué aún no piensa hacer nada!?

El Jedi le dio la espalda a la cueva, mirándola con seriedad.

\- Solo enseñarte a cerrarte de la Fuerza, para que no escuches nada de lo que tienen que decir.

Rue echó la cabeza atrás y soltó un gruñido frustrado. A la mierda todo...

\- ¡No pensaba escucharlos! ¡Prefiero morir a complacer a esos bastardos! Iba arriesgarme a confiar en usted, pero veo que además de un cobarde, es un mentiroso, y no me deja opción... -miró por sobre el hombro del Jedi, y gritó a la caverna tras él- ¡Chewie, prepara la nave, nos vamos! ¡Y no lo mires así, Skywalker ya tomó su decisión!

Con expresión apenada, éste se volteó a mirar a un espacio vacío. Entonces Rue lo aturdió con el blaster que llevaba en el cinturón. Él no tendría paz sin justicia, pensó mientras se aseguraba de agarrarlo para que no se azotara contra el suelo de roca. Ella nunca iba a ser Jedi de todos modos.

***

Los oídos le dolían horrores. Viendo la taberna de lado desde el suelo, Nix vio tres pares de pies acercándose. En lo que tardaba en levantarse con la cabeza dando vueltas, Finn ya estaba a su lado.

\- Cuando oí que Nix Ventura había vuelto, no lo creía... -dijo una voz familiar desde afuera- Pensé... no puede ser tan tonta como para regresar luego de robarme...

Travis se sumó a los otros tres Escuadra Civil, del brazo de una joven twi'lek de expresión engreída. Verlo aparecer con ese intento de uniforme gris ya era suficientemente malo. Verlo con su reemplazo, una crueldad innecesaria. Todo fue silencio mientras se acercaban: Finn se puso ligeramente frente a Nix, Sunrider se pegó a la pared y las pantoranas se abrazaron. Myca los fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Pero ahora hay una recompensa por mi ex... ¿qué mejor manera de recuperar mis créditos...?

Finn lentamente se había llevado la mano al arma colgada de su cinturón. Uno de ellos notó esto y lo apuntó con un blaster. Rápidamente los otros dos apuntaron a Myca y Sunrider. Con el corazón roto latiéndole a mil por hora, Nix cerró los puños y juntó todo su coraje para replicar.

\- ¿Qué tal reparando tu propia nave para variar...? El esquirfe era más mío que tuyo y lo sabes.

Travis fingió sorpresa con sus saltones ojos azules. Tanto los Escuadra Civil como la novia rieron.

\- La Resistencia te ha endurecido, es lo más cruel que te he oído decir. Hablando de rebeldes... -hizo un conteo-. Tenemos a tres desertores y tres cómplices. Pero falta Shi. Y tu amiguita.

\- Lo que ves es lo que hay –espetó Finn-. Ellas no están aquí.

\- Mala suerte –se lamentó tras confirmar con un escáner diminuto-. Pero con ustedes bastará.

Con un gesto de su cabeza, los tres tipos se separaron para repartirse prisioneros, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ir con ellos. Travis chasqueó la lengua para apurarlos. Ya superado el aturdimiento y la impresión de verlo, la mente de Nix zumbaba buscando la forma de distraer a los Escuadra Civil.

\- ¿Desde cuándo que puedes contar? –Nix fingió asombro- ¿Y ni así te aceptaron en la Primera Orden? ¿Es por eso que decidiste quedarte en el bajo Coruscant con el resto de fracasados?

Discretamente rozó a Finn con el hombro. Esperaba que entendiera que estaba haciendo tiempo.

\- Estás celosa del talento de Travis –saltó la twi'lek colgada a él-. No solo construyó esa nave desde cero antes de que la robaras, ahora es un líder y no soportas ver que está mejor sin ti...

La risa de Nix sonó forzada, pero no le importó. Recorrió a la otra de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

\- Disculpa cariño, ¿y tú cuántos años tienes como para creer esas tonterías...?

Su intención era humillarla, pero en lo que duraba un latido, intuyó la respuesta. Se le cerró el estómago de disgusto. La chica alzó la barbilla en actitud desafiante.

\- Mi nombre es Kaya, no cariño. Y tengo dieciséis.

La misma edad que Nix tenía cuando un Travis en sus tardíos veintes la persuadió de dejar a su familia e irse con él, seis años atrás. Ella no tenía derecho a juzgarla. Pero Travis podía ser su padre. Con un escalofrío, recordó las cosas repugnantes que en nombre del amor él la forzaba a hacer...

***

Finn lo sintió antes de que ocurriera. Miró a Nix de reojo, sus lekkus se agitaban mientras que de su pecho brotaba un gruñido feral. Enseñando los dientes, la twi'lek siseó y se lanzó sobre Travis cuan alta era. El Escuadra Civil no alcanzó a reaccionar. Pero él sí.

Cayendo a hojarcadas sobre Travis, Nix lo golpeó. Finn sacó su blaster y abatió al primer enemigo que se preparaba para disparar. Myca agarró el arma del muerto y se puso delante de las pantoranas, acribillando al segundo. Kaya tomó ése blaster y apuntó a Nix, quien zarandeaba a Travis con furia.

\- ¡¡ERES ASQUEROSO!! –se oía en toda la estancia mientras lo seguía golpeando.

Finn corrió a desarmar a la chiquilla. Un rayo pasó junto a su oreja, pero Myca se encargó del último Escuadra Civil. Kaya forcejeó cuando él la apresó y le quitó el blaster, pero pronto se rindió. Quinn y Freya apartaron a Nix de encima de Travis. La twi'lek, volviendo en sí, se dejó llevar por ellas.

La calma que siguió le pareció engañosa. Con la respiración agitada, Finn seguía sintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar. Miró alrededor. Sunrider seguía pegado a la pared. Myca y las pantoranas se hacían con las armas de Escuadra Civil. Nix se recomponía en un rincón, temblando como una hoja.

Si bien él había esperado una distracción, sabía que su estallido no había sido un acto. Nix se giró a llamar a Kaya. Finn sintió como ésta se estremecía en sus brazos ante la dura mirada de la joven.

\- ¿Tienes familia o amigos a los que puedas acudir? –Kaya negó-. Pues felicitaciones, te acabas de ganar una hermana mayor. Te vienes con nosotros. Finn, déjala ir.

No iba a discutir con ella así. Kaya vaciló viendo a Travis seminconsciente en el suelo. Nix suspiró.

\- Hace seis años era como tú. Travis me usó como quiso y me abandonó. Sé más lista que yo.

\- Ven con nosotros –Sunrider dio unos pasos hacia Kaya-. Estarás mejor fuera de aquí...

Su intervención los sorprendió a todos, pero no tanto como el grito que pegó Shi al entrar al salón.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios...!? –chilló al ver los cadáveres, luego suspiró resignada- Iré por mi maleta.

Sintiendo un escalofrío distinto, Finn se acercó a Nix. Ésta lo miró inquieta al ver su expresión.

\- Tenemos que irnos ahora -le dijo-. Ajan Kloss está lejos y tendremos que tomar varios desvíos. Además... siento que algo está por pasar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres...?

\- ¡Estoy lista! –exclamó Shi, volando con una pequeña maleta.

Un estruendo sonó afuera, seguido de gritos y disparos. Con una sacudida en el estómago, Finn corrió a asomarse por el costado de la entrada para ver lo que ocurría. Una horda de Escuadras Civiles corrían hacia el local. Tardó instantes en comprender que no iban hacia ellos. Corrían de seis figuras de negro, perturbadoramente similares a Kylo Ren. Sintió que vomitaría. Creía que eran solo un rumor.

\- Hay seis Rens afuera –avisó con voz tensa-. Están masacrando a Escuadra Civil.

Solo Nix, Sunrider y Myca compartieron su horror. Su amiga agarró a Kaya y la arrastró con ella.

\- Puerta trasera, ¡ahora! –exclamó.

Finn echó una última ojeada afuera, justo para ver como uno de ellos prendía fuego a dos Escuadra Civil con un lanzallamas. Otros tenían armas de corto alcance, no así menos letales. Era como si esos seis concentraran toda la maldad de los niveles bajos. Supo que no sobrevivirían si los encontraban. Salieron por la trastienda y corrieron del alboroto por el callejón secundario. Llevaban ya un trecho cuando una de las figuras de negro se asomó por la puerta trasera y alertó al resto. Él sintió frío.

\- ¡Ahí vienen! –gritó Finn-. ¿Dónde está la nave?

\- A nueve bloques de aquí –Shi se colgó de su espalda y señaló adelante-. Mis alas no son tan rápidas, ¡apresúrate!

Un disparo casi le vuela el pie a Sunrider, quien pálido los seguía como a punto de desmayarse.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto –Nix saltó al primer speeder vacío que vio-. ¡Suban y cúbrannos!

Abrió la caja de fusibles con un disparo y se puso a remover el cableado, siseando al quemarse con el metal aún caliente. Los demás se apretujaron en la plataforma. Corriendo a ellos, uno de los tipos voló parte de la carrocería con un rifle blaster. Finn, Myca y Shi devolvían el fuego mientras eran alcanzados. Otros dos sacaron blasters y dispararon al speeder. El motor partió y Nix aceleró, no sin que antes una granada cayese en el vehiculo. Con un vuelco al corazón, Finn la pateó justo a tiempo.

La granada cayó afuera y rebotó en el túnel mientras el speeder seguía avanzando, las siluetas oscuras aún disparándoles a lo lejos. La explosión de la granada iluminó e hizo retumbar todo a su alrededor, calentando el aire y ensordeciéndolos. Pero ellos ya estaban lejos del peligro. Por ahora.

***

\- Estamos jodidos, Chewie.

El wookiee, más divertido que molesto, le gruñó que hablase por ella. Rue hizo un mohín. De no ser por él, ella no habría logrado llevar por las escaleras a un inconsciente Skywalker al Halcón. Pero había sido su arrebato, su responsabilidad. Paseándose inquieta por la cabina, miró el monitor para ver cuánto faltaba para llegar. Se preguntó qué tan mala sería la reacción del Jedi cuando despertase en el camarote de Chewbacca, de camino a Ajan Kloss.

\- Ciertamente eres hija de tu madre –refunfuñó Skywalker, asomándose a la cabina.

Con un vuelco al corazón, Rue se tragó sus dudas y lo miró a los ojos con todo el aplomo que tenía. Chewie gruñó una bienvenida. El Jedi negó con la cabeza y dio un resignado suspiro antes de entrar.

\- ¿Qué es esto...? –preguntó con paciencia.

\- Lo llevaremos con la General Organa –al ver su expresión contrariada, agregó-. Mire, todos en esta nave hemos tratado de matar a Kylo Ren. Es entendible. Es un bastardo que ha hecho cosas terribles...

Sintió que Chewie a su lado se alteraba, pero antes de voltearse a preguntarle si estaba bien, R2 se sacudió y pitió junto a la consola protestando que él no había intentado matarlo. Sorprendido al notar su presencia, el Jedi se agachó junto al droide y lo acarició con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

\- R2, viejo amigo... -el astromecánico trinó descontroladamente al reconocerlo, preguntándole por qué se había marchado por tanto tiempo-. Desearía que lo pudieras entender...

Viendo como la sonrisa del hombre se desvanecía, ella retomó la palabra asintiendo hacia el droide.

\- Todos aquí, menos R2, tratamos de matarlo –concedió-. Pero usted tiene una conversación pendiente con su hermana, acerca de cómo sucedió todo realmente. Le debe al menos eso, si no va a ayudarla a restaurar la paz.

Solo hablando con Chewie en el Halcón concluyó que esa debía ser la razón por la cual Skywalker se había autoexiliado: la general Organa no lo sabía. El Jedi se dejó caer en un asiento, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Pensando en Maz, Nix, Finn y todos a quienes deseaba proteger, Rue se tragó su orgullo e insistió una última vez. Se acuclilló junto a él, mirándolo con intensidad.

\- Está cansado. Ya hizo su parte para cuidar la galaxia. Enséñeme, para yo poder hacer la mía.

\- ¿Te parece sabio aturdirme y secuestrarme para que acceda a enseñarte...? –le gruñó irritado.

\- Entonces enséñeme a ser sabia. Aprenderé. De los errores de la Orden Jedi, los de Kylo Ren... y los suyos –agregó, quizás demasiado vehemente. Sin respuesta, suspiró-. Enséñeme, o no. La General Organa me confió encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Dele la explicación que merece. Lo dejaré en su isla después... Y aprenderé por mi cuenta a controlar la Fuerza, a no caer al lado oscuro y a limpiar este desastre. Siempre encuentro la forma...

Sintió el peso de esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Aún seguía sin saber por qué, pero la Fuerza la llamaba para algo. Había creído que era para ser una Jedi, ahora no tenía certeza. Solo sabía que no había nadie más dispuesto a tomar posición frente a Snoke y Kylo Ren. Pese a la destrucción que ella misma podría generar, pese a que el poder sin autocontrol te volvía estúpido, ella tendría que encontrar una forma de fortalecerse sin volverse su escalofriante versión oscura.

Moría de ganas por preguntarle a Skywalker qué había sido lo de la cueva, o sobre la fuente de la caverna, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir discutiendo con él. Fue a dejarse caer en el asiento del copiloto, dándole la espalda para que éste no viese su expresión devastada. El Jedi dio un largo y pesado suspiro.

\- Hablaré con Leia. Y solo con Leia. Pero necesito volver a Ahch-To por algunas cosas.

Ella se enderezó y lo miró de reojo. ¿Estaba cediendo, finalmente...? No iba a ilusionarse. No aún.

\- Están en el camarote –replicó con cautela-. Todas. Incluso las del escondite en la pared.

Tras un exasperado silencio, Skywalker se levantó y salió de la cabina. Chewie se rió por lo bajo.

\- No estoy feliz con que hayan registrado mi cabaña –le oyeron gruñir-. Ni con este arreglo.

\- Ya era infeliz de todas formas... –murmuró Rue entre dientes, solo para R2 y Chewbacca.


End file.
